Secretly
by xoc13
Summary: Set in future.Brennan's foster daughter and Parker join forces to help the partners get together as a couple. Booth and Brennan become more than friends and partners and keep it to themselves at first.Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is set in the future. Brennan's the foster mom for two children; a boy of five and a girl of 14. Brennan's foster daughter and Parker secretly join forces to help the partners became more. Brennan and Booth take a step towards them and keep it secretly to themselves at first. Let me know if there's interest. Will update my other fics too…soon.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan was seated on her bed with her back resting against the headboard and her laptop on her lap. She was working on the final chapter of her latest book. Her eyes left the screen when she heard her bedroom door crack open followed by the sound of little footsteps approaching her bed.

"Hey." Brennan watched as the small boy climbed on the bed and settled next to her.

"Hi, Mommy." The little boy gave her a kiss on the cheek before going under the covers, resting his head on her hip. "What are you doing?" He asked, hugging her right thigh.

"Finishing the last chapter for my book." Brennan answered, running her right hand through his short brown hair.

"I'll keep you company." Brennan smiled because even as the boy said those words, his light brown eyes were closing. The boy was fast asleep by the time Brennan typed up the last paragraph for her book. Saving her work to reread later, Brennan closed her laptop and put it in the top drawer of her nightstand. She settled under the covers and turned on her side. As she stared at the little boy Brennan thought about all that's changed for her in the last years.

Three years ago the partners worked a case of a mother who was murdered by her boyfriend. She'd left an 11 year old girl, Tracey, and a two year old boy, Tommy. The kids were going to be put into the system and Brennan stepped in and took them in. It was supposed to be temporary, but the kids would have been split after leaving Brennan's care. Brennan decided to keep the kids. She knew what it would most likely be like for the girl. She'd been there, done that and Brennan didn't want Tracey to go through that. Knowing that her life would change drastically by keeping the kids, Brennan still went full force on it. Her life had changed, but Brennan didn't regret her decision.

"Mommy, Mommy." Tommy patted Brennan's cheek. "Mommy, can I wake up?"

"You _are_ awake." Brennan mumbled as she cracked one eye open. There was a time in Brennan's life when she shared her bed with tall, muscular men. Now her bed is shared, on most nights, with a five year old boy and Brennan didn't mind it at all. The boy giggled at Brennan's words and asked her what they were having for breakfast.

"The Diner?" Brennan asked, knowing that the boy loved going to the diner for breakfast. The boy's face lit up and he nodded with a huge smile on his face. "Go wake your sister." The boy climbed over Brennan, kicking her head by accident. "Umph." Brennan let out as she rubbed the spot the boy had kicked.

"Wake up!" Tommy jumped on his sister's bed.

"No, it's Saturday morning." The girl sleepily mumbled as she buried her head under her pillow.

"Okay, but we're going to the Diner." The boy taunted as he hopped off the bed. Tracey's head snapped up, knowing that she was beat. The diner was her weakness.

B&B

Brennan, Tommy and Tracey were seated on the table the partners usually sat at. Tommy was seated next to Brennan and Tracey was seated across from her. They'd just gotten their food when Tommy spotted a familiar face.

"Daddy!" The boy stood on his chair so that Booth could see him. Booth and Parker were placing their food order and Booth smiled at hearing the boy's voice. The boy thought that Booth was _daddy_ since he was always with _mommy_.

"Hello, Toms." Booth said as he and Parker approached the table. Brennan was telling the boy to sit down when Booth scooped him up. The boy placed a syrupy kiss on Booth's cheek and Booth's smile was wide as he returned the kiss.

"Sit with us." Tommy invited and Brennan nodded. Brennan pushed her chair back and Booth moved past her to sit on Tommy's chair. They both felt the tingle in their bodies as their legs touched for the briefest of moments.

"Hi, Bones. Hi, Tracey." Booth greeted as he sat with Tommy sitting on his lap. Brennan returned the greeting as she took out a wet wipe from her purse. Tracey returned Booth's greeting before she turned to Parker.

"Hey." Parker and Tracey greeted each other as Parker took the chair next to hers. They shared a knowing smile as they watched Brennan wipe Booth's cheek, followed by Tommy's mouth.

As they ate their food a someone spotted Brennan.

"Tempe?" The man asked, finding it a bit shocking that Brennan and Booth were having breakfast with _their_ kids.

"David, hi." Brennan and the man shook hands for a brief moment.

"It was good seeing you." David said before heading out of the diner. He felt awkward for interrupting the _family_ moment and decided to not stick around.

"Mommy, who is that?" Tommy asked once the man was out of sight, not liking that another man was talking to Mommy.

"That's one of Bones' ex boyfriends." Booth teased, poking Brennan's side playfully. Tommy made an 'eww' face as Brennan slapped Booth's hand away.

"You shouldn't talk to other men." Tommy stated. Parker and Tracey elbowed each other, knowing this was going to be interesting.

"Why not?" Brennan asked.

"Because _Daddy_ doesn't like it." Brennan shot Booth a glare and Booth was quick to raise his hands in defense.

"I didn't tell him to say that." That was Booth's defense. Brennan returned to her food without further comment, but Booth knew she _did_ have something to say. Parker and Tracey followed Brennan's example and returned to their food. It wouldn't help if they burst out laughing at that moment.

After eating, they all walked out of the diner together. Booth was carrying Tommy and the boy was chatting away about his previous day, saying he'd gotten blue for the day. Blue meant 'excellent', green meant 'good', yellow meant 'improvement was needed' and red meant 'didn't do the work'. As they continued to walk Brennan told Booth to put Tommy down, the child could walk. Tommy hugged Booth's neck tighter and shook his head no. He liked being carried by _daddy_. When they reached Brennan's car, Tommy asked the partners if they were going to kiss.

"Not like that." Tommy shook his head once the partners kissed on the cheek. "_On_ the lips." Parker and Tracey shared another smile, doing a discrete fist bump. "Aunty Angela and Uncle Jack kiss _on_ the lips." The boy stated. Booth and Brennan stared at each other for a few seconds before Brennan leaned forward. Booth thought she was going to kiss him on the lips when he felt her hand on his left cheek. Brennan kissed him _near_ the lips, the position of her hand made Tommy _believe_ they'd kissed on the lips. It hadn't been Brennan's intention to trick the boy.

"Parker and I are going to the park. Do you want to come too?" Booth spoke after the near the lips kiss, still wishing it had been _on_ the lips.

"Yeah!" Tommy answered excitedly.

"Tracey?" Brennan turned to face the girl.

"Sure." Tracey answered, knowing that it would be fun especially since Parker would be there too. She wouldn't be bored.

B&B

"Parker loved this place when he was younger." Booth told Tommy as he walked them to the carousel.

"Awww." Tracey teased and Parker blushed.

"It's true." Brennan added.

"Ah, Bones." Parker whined, hating that the partners were putting him on the spot.

"What?" Brennan sent Parker a look that said she didn't understand why he was embarrassed. Tracey laughed softly; she got that same look often. Brennan was great, but she could put someone on the spot.

"Are you riding with us?" Tommy asked Brennan, tugging her hand to join them.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be seated on the bench." Parker and Tracey pointed at a nearby bench and made their way over to sit on it.

"So, your dad likes my mom." Parker nodded.

"And your mom likes my dad." Tracey nodded.

"We've turned un-cool, Bones." Booth told her as they stood on either side of the horse Tommy was seated on.

"I don't know what that means." Booth smiled at Brennan's line. Yes, she's learned many things from caring for the two children. She's done a wonderful job and she's been a good mother, but she was still a bit clueless on some things.

"Oh, Bones." Booth gave her a smile and a head shake. He leaned across the horse and kissed her cheek.

"Seems like all they need is a little push." Tracey commented when the two teens saw the kiss on the cheek.

B&B

"I'll get something of Parker's." Booth told Brennan as he opened his front door. Tommy ran around after his ride and ended up very muddy. It was late afternoon and hunger had struck them all. Booth suggested that his place was closer and Brennan could give Tommy a bath as they waited for the pizza delivery.

Brennan made her way to Booth's bathroom with Tommy as Booth went to Parker's room, searching from something that would fit Tommy. Tracey and Parker went straight to the living room.

"Tommy!" Brennan gave the boy a look when he splashed water out of the tub, soaking her front completely. Tommy apologized as he played with Booth's rubber ducky.

"I found these." Booth entered the bathroom, holding up shorts and a tee that used to be Parker's and would fit Tommy just right. Brennan turned to face him and Booth stood still, eyeing the way her wet clothes clung to her body. "Uhm…" He shook his head and cleared his throat. "You should get out of those wet clothes. You can borrow something to wear. I'll finish up here." He gave her his charm smile and Brennan returned it as she walked past him. Booth stared after her before helping Tommy out of the tub.

Tracey was on her way to the bathroom to see if Brennan needed any help when she saw Brennan exit Booth's bedroom, wearing loose FBI sweats and t-shirt.

"What happened to your clothes?" Tracey was interested to know, especially since it was obvious Brennan knew her way around Booth's place. Booth was over to Brennan's often, but _they_ weren't over to Booth's often. Brennan showed her the wet clothes and Tracey nodded, needing no further explanation.

"All set." Booth and Tommy walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's order the pizza!" Tommy said excitedly as he called Brennan and Tracey to follow.

Parker and Tracey watched as Booth and Tommy helped Brennan with the salad she was making to accompany their pizza. It was obvious to that the two partners are meant to be together and were convinced that all they needed was a little help.

**I'd like to know if there's interest in more. Reviews are a great way for that.**

**Did anyone catch what's interesting with the names?**


	2. Under the rain

**Wow, thanks for reading, alerting and reviewing. I thought about this story a while back, but hadn't gone out to put it in words. Good to know you guys are interested. Some of you are wondering if Booth and Brennan are already together. Are they? Read on. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Parker and Tracey stood side by side doing the dishes after their meal. As Tracey soaped, Parker rinsed and dried. They were caught up in their conversation when Booth walked into the kitchen.

"Almost done?" Booth asked the two.

"Yeah." They both answered over their shoulders. Booth nodded and returned to the living room.

"Almost done." He informed as he sat next to Tommy on the couch.

"So, you in?" Parker asked as they dried their hands.

"Sure am." Tracey answered and the two shared a smile. They were going to help the partners by giving them a push in the right direction. They just needed to come up with something that would do the trick. It was obvious the two partners were in love with each other; why not help them out a little?

After watching a movie Brennan stood and said they were leaving. Tommy whined, asking why they had to leave so early. Brennan pointed out that it was already dark and _reminded_ Tommy of his little league game the following day. The reminder of his game convinced Tommy to head home and get some rest.

After sharing good byes, the three T's left Booth's place. Booth and Parker sat on the living room couch in silence for a few seconds.

"You're coaching tomorrow's game, right?" Parker asked, already knowing his dad coached every game of Tommy's team he could. At first Parker was jealous of sharing his dad with another little boy, but he soon found that he shouldn't feel that way. Over the years he's grown to love Tommy and even Tracey as brother and sister.

"Yeah." Booth nodded, remembering the times when he coached Parker's little league games.

"You enjoy it a lot, don't you?" Parker asked, happy that his dad got to do something he loved; coaching. Parker remembered how much fun his dad had when he coached his little league teams. Booth smiled wide; he sure did enjoy it. "And you love it how Tommy calls you 'daddy'."

"Yes, I do. He reminds me of you when you were his age." Booth smiled wider. "I love that little boy."

"And he loves you." They both stood and shared a hug before they went to bed.

B&B

Tommy was quick to go to his bed once they were back at Brennan's. He wanted to be well rested for his game. Brennan was still wearing the clothes she borrowed from Booth and walked to the laundry room. She put her wet clothes along with Tommy's muddy clothing in the washer.

"I'm going to bed." Tracey gave Brennan a hug before heading off to bed. Tracey watched Brennan for a few seconds longer, knowing that they were lucky to have Brennan. She was good to them, loved them and she deserved to be with someone she loved and loved her back. Tracey could see that someone was Booth. "Good night." Tracey called as she turned to leave to her bedroom.

"Good night." Brennan called after her.

Brennan made her way up the stairs after the clothes were done and checked in on Tommy. The boy was sound asleep and Brennan leaned to place a kiss on the boy's forehead. Before Brennan went to her own bedroom, she checked in on Tracey. She found her fast asleep, her body spread out on all the bed. Brennan shook her head with a smile and also placed a kiss on her forehead. The girl mumbled something and turned her head to the other side.

Brennan closed the door to her bedroom and dropped on her bed, not bothering to change or pull the covers over her body. She closed her eyes, telling herself it would only be for a second but was soon asleep.

Tommy was up bright and early the next morning. He was ready for his game and went in search of Brennan. He opened the door to Brennan's room and found that mommy was still asleep.

"Mommy, wakey wakey." He whispered in her ear as he tapped her shoulder. Brennan cracked one eye open and looked around. _It's morning. Shit!_ Seeing that Tommy was already ready, Brennan thought they were running behind. Tracey was also up and ready. She passed by Brennan's room and called Tommy over.

"Let's have breakfast while Mommy gets ready." Tracey extended her hand towards him. Tommy gave Brennan a kiss on the cheek before he walked towards Tracey. "It's still early." She told Brennan on her way out. Brennan was quickly out of bed and in the shower.

Brennan trotted down the stairs and found that Tommy was patiently waiting for her to be ready to go.

"Good morning, Tommy." Brennan placed a kiss on the boy's cheek on her way to the kitchen. Tracey handed her a traveling coffee mug filled with juice and something easy to eat on the way. Tracey knew Brennan sometimes forgot to eat. "Thank you." Brennan smiled at the girl as she gratefully took a swing of her drink.

"Are we leaving?" Tommy asked, hoping the answer was a 'yes'.

"Yes." Brennan answered with a smile as the boy jumped off the couch.

"Wait!" Tommy's exaggerated statement caused Brennan and Tracey to stop in their tracks. The boy ran upstairs and returned with a baseball cap for Brennan. "Don't forget your hat."

"Okay." Brennan said as she squatted down to be at the boy's level. He put the cap on her head sideways and said that now they were ready to leave.

Tracey suppressed her laughter during the car ride, but seeing Brennan exit the vehicle without adjusting the sideways cap was just too funny. Tracey followed Brennan and the running Tommy to the bleachers. The kids played at the field Hodgins installed on his property.

"Hello, Tommy." Angela waved as the boy ran past her to join Booth, Hodgins and the other kids on the field. The boy waved back and continued to run towards the field. "Sweetie." Angela gave Brennan a hug, followed by Tracey.

"Tracey!" Parker shouted from the bleachers and Tracey walked to where Parker was seated.

"Well, well, well." Angela commented as she watched the two teens begin to talk. Brennan eyed the artist as they walked to the bleachers, not catching what the artist obviously found interesting. The parents of the other teammates and opposite team were almost all there and ready to watch the game.

"I like your hat, Mommy." Angela said with a grin as she tucked a strand of hair behind Brennan's ear.

"Thanks." Brennan returned her attention to the beginning of the game.

"Wooh, wooh." Angela cheered when her Scarlet was up. The girl was Tommy's age and the two spent lots of time together at the lab in the afternoons.

When the game ended the scores were tied. The kids were happy since they all played and did their best. The parents left the bleachers to get their kids and there were a few moms around Booth.

"Daddy!" Tommy ran towards Booth and Booth instantly scooped him up. "Mommy!" Tommy called Brennan over.

Brennan stood in front of Booth and Tommy, listening to an excited Tommy chatting. Angela, Hodgins and Scarlet came over. Angela suggested some drinks and the two five year olds ran towards the main house, already knowing the way.

"I like your hat, Bones." Parker told Brennan as he draped an arm around her shoulders. Brennan tilted her head to the side as they walked. She was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with her hat.

The kids ran around some more as the adults spoke. Hodgins was talking to Booth about an upcoming game. As Angela spoke with Brennan she noticed that Parker and Tracey hadn't stopped talking. The artist eyed the two, wondering what they were up to.

"Hey, you two. Why the secrecy?" She asked with a laugh as she draped an arm around each teen's shoulders.

"What?" Both Parker and Tracey gave her an innocent look. "What are you talking about?" They both shrugged off Angela's question, secretly working on a plan.

"Uh huh." Angela eyed the two, knowing those two were up to something.

B&B

After the day at the Hodgins' place, Brennan sat on her living room couch looking over the final chapter of her latest novel. Tommy was comfortably cuddled in his sleep on her legs. Brennan closed her laptop once she was satisfied with the chapter and placed it on the coffee table. She slowly eased off the couch and careful not to wake him she scooped up the child and walked up the stairs to his room. He was already in his pajamas so all Brennan had to do was pull the covers over him once she placed him on the bed.

The next morning Tommy walked into Brennan's room and found that the bed was made and the bathroom's door was open.

"Morning, Mommy." He said as he stood next to her. Brennan was finishing with her hair and leaned down to kiss the boy good morning. "You look pretty." He told her as he watched her finish with her hair.

"Thank you." Brennan replied with a smile as the two walked out of the bathroom. Tommy was an early riser and got ready for school by himself.

Brennan dropped Tracey off at the high school and watched as she made her way to the entrance. Brennan's next stop was the Jeffersonian. She left her bag on her desk before walking to the lab's entrance. Tommy held her hand as they crossed the lab doors and waved at the security officer. The guard waved back with a smile. Even after three years he still couldn't quite get accustomed to the anthropologist's new everyday routine.

Brennan walked with Tommy to the school. It was a block from the lab and although it wasn't on the premises, the school was linked to the Jeffersonian. Tommy gave Brennan a hug when they reached the school's front entrance. Brennan was watching the boy join his group when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She found Angela standing next to her.

"I was on my way back to the lab when I spotted you." Angela was left to walk Scarlet since Hodgins hurried to cover some bugs with a blanket so that they wouldn't die. "Let's grab a coffee at the diner." Angela suggested as she linked an arm with Brennan.

"Booth's picking me up at eight thirty." Brennan said as they walked. The partners had a session with Sweets.

B&B

"Nooo, we got science class." Donna, Tracey's best friend, whined as the two girls walked into the classroom.

"It's not a hard class." Tracey chuckled as they took their seats.

"Easy for you to say. You get _enriched_ at home." Donna forgot about her dislike for science class when she watched Parker enter the room. "Ahh Parker. I love his smile." Donna commented as she watched Parker walk towards them. He waved at Tracey before taking the seat in front of hers.

"Alrgith. Settle down." Mr. Jones, the science teacher, announced that he had the groups picked for their group project and began to call the names in each group. "Group 2: Parker Booth, Tracey Conley, and Donna Convery." Parker turned to the two girls and smiled that they were in the same group.

B&B

Brennan walked into her office and found Booth seated on her couch.

"You're early." She commented, seating on her desk chair. Booth rose from the couch, asking if she wanted to grab some coffee before their session with Sweets. "I just had coffee with Angela, but we can make a stop so _you_ can get coffee." She offered and Booth shrugged, knowing that coffee was better _with_ her.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan." Sweets greeted as the partners took their usual seats. He asked them about their weekend and asked Brennan about her kids. Brennan answered that the kids were fine and Sweets watched her with interest as she spoke. She saved those two children and Sweets had a whole new level of respect for her.

"Time for role playing." Sweets said with a grin as he handed each of the partners a hat.

B&B

Cam was on her way to her office when she spotted Tommy dashing to Brennan's office.

"No running." Cam reminded the child. Tommy stopped, sending her his version of the charm smile as he apologized. Tommy knew Cam was the boss, but she wasn't mean. Cam watched the boy walk the rest of the way to the anthropologist's office. Cam smiled as she continued her path to her own office. She found it adorable that the boy learned the Booth charm smile just by watching.

Brennan sensed the moment the child walked into her office and with a smile turned to face the door.

"Hi." Brennan greeted as he gave her a hug and sat next to her. "Did you run from Angela?" Brennan asked, although she knew it was very likely he did. The boy nodded and Brennan reminded him he should stay next to Angela when he was walking with her from school.

"Okay." He agreed and asked if she was going somewhere.

"Yes. I have to work a case." Brennan told the child she had to go out of DC. She was waiting for Booth to stop by the lab so they could make their way to the crime scene.

Tracey arrived at the Jeffersonian just as Booth did. They walked together to Brennan's office as Booth filled her in on their leave for the night.

"Behave." Brennan told the two as Booth placed his hands on her shoulders and steered her out of her office.

"Okay, who's ready to head out of here?" Angela asked once the partners left. Tracey and Tommy were going to stay the night with Angela and Hodgins. The squints had to wait until the body was brought to the Jeffersonian and that wouldn't happen 'til morning.

B&B

It was late, dark and the rain that began as a drizzle was now a full down pour. The body was arranged to be sent back to the lab, along with all the evidence as secured before it started raining.

"I can't see anything." The rain was making visibility almost impossible and Booth decided to pull over. He found a deserted rest stop and decided it would do.

They did a quick bathroom break. Booth found Brennan standing next to the SUV when he exited the bathroom. She was completely soaked, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Bones, what are you doing standing in this rain?" He chastised as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to cover her body from the rain.

"Y-you h-have the ke-keys." She stuttered, wrapping her arms around his waist and shifting closer to his body without being aware of it. Their bodies were close, their lips only a short distance away and without thinking about it, Booth captured her lips in a kiss. He was relieved when she didn't break the kiss.

Brennan gripped the back of his shirt as she returned the kiss; a kiss under the rain, just like that _first_ time.

**Am I mean for leaving it there? Hold the tomatoes, lol. I'll work on updating soon:) Reviews let me know your thoughts.**

**Yay, tomorrow's the 13****th****, leaving only three months 'til I turn 21!XD**


	3. Secretly

**So, I know it's been a while since I updated**_** anything**_** and I'm sorry. I've had this abdominal pain for almost a year now and it's gotten really **_**bad**_**. I haven't been able to do much in the past couple of weeks. In short, bear with me. I'm working on all the fics I've got out there. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"I'm going to tell Mommy to take your phone away." Tommy told his sister as he sneakily approached her.

"Hey!" Tracey called after the little boy when he took the cell phone away from her. He was quickly out the door and Tracey sat on the bed to put on her shoes. She decided to finish getting ready for school before she went after her little brother.

When Tracey entered the Hodgins' kitchen she found Angela along with Tommy and Scarlet laughing. Hodgins had a fake pout on his face. Angela, still laughing, gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. Hodgins smiled and gave Tracey a pat on the shoulder as he made his way out of the kitchen. Tommy and Scarlet followed him, leaving Angela and Tracey in the kitchen.

"Looking for this?" Angela asked with a smile as she waved Tracey's cell phone in the air.

"Tommy took it away." Tracey answered as she dug into the plate of food Angela handed her.

"He says you're on it nonstop." Angela arched an eyebrow as she waited for Tracey to say something else.

"That's not true." Tracey shook her head in the negative.

"Oh!" Angela jumped when the cell phone vibrated, still in her hand. "It's a message from_ Parker_." Angela grinned as she handed Tracey the phone. Tracey smiled as she opened the text and sent a quick reply. "Sounds like you two are close." Angela hid her smile behind her coffee cup.

"Oh, we're working on a project together." Tracey continued with her food, already knowing Angela's radar was sharp.

"For school?" Angela watched the girl and smiled when the girl nodded. "_Uh huh_." With a chuckle and her coffee cup in hand, Angela walked past the girl and patted her on the head.

B&B

Booth wasn't sure what woke him up, but he smiled when he saw his partner asleep with her head resting on his bare chest. He wrapped his arms a bit tighter around her and felt her wiggle a bit. He pulled his head back enough to see her face and found that she was still asleep. As he moved to his side, keeping an arm around Brennan to keep her from falling from the back seat, Booth was aware of what had woken him up. His back wasn't happy, but he didn't care. Staring at the woman sleeping in his arms wearing one of his old and worn FBI t-shirts made the discomfort worth it.

Booth removed a strand of hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear as he remembered the events of the night before. He wasn't sure how they ended up in the back seat of the SUV, but he fought to stop himself and look at her. He remembered how those blue eyes stared at him when he broke their kiss. He remembered trying to keep his weight _off_ of her as he simultaneously tried to keep his body _closer_ to hers. He smiled as he imagined what his face must have looked like as he waited for her to say something when he ended the kiss. He'd felt like an idiot when she hadn't said anything, fearing that he'd _pushed_ her. Booth was surprised when Brennan pulled him by his tie and kissed him again. Their night was filled with long kisses after changing out of their wet clothes; all Booth had in his SUV were a pair of old FBI sweats and tee along with a blanket. If Brennan hadn't been so stubborn, she would have slept in his tee and sweats. She had insisted she would be fine with the tee and Booth settled for the sweats.

Booth placed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled when he felt her wrap an arm around his waist. He was lost in thought, remembering their talk after their long awaited make out session when…

"_Ah_!" Booth, without thinking it, released his hold on Brennan when her knee made contact with his groin. Brennan yelped when she fell off the seat, tangled in the blanket they were sharing.

"What…Booth?" Brennan's eyes were wide as she sat up and looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Brennan watched as Booth sat up, his hand soothing the affected area. Booth told Brennan she kneed his jewels. Brennan yawned as she sat next to him on the seat and her bare thighs and legs were a good distraction for Booth.

"You hurt your back again?" Brennan asked, noticing his wince when he moved to the front passenger seat. Booth looked at her and knew he wouldn't be able to hide it from her. He nodded, shrugging out of the sweats and handing them to her. He wrapped himself in the blanket and Brennan took the hint.

Brennan drove them back the rest of the way to DC. It was no longer raining and the drive was smooth. Booth sat comfortably on the passenger seat, wrapped in the blanket. He had a wide smile, watching Brennan as she drove.

"What?" Brennan asked, giving him a quick sideways glance.

"We've been through so much together. So many missed opportunities where it always ended before it started and _now_..." At his pause Brennan sent him another sideways glance. She felt his hand land on her right arm and slowly make its way to her hand. She released her grip on the steering wheel and took his hand in hers, knowing that was what he was getting at. She continued to maneuver the SUV with her left hand, waiting to hear what he had to say. ".." Each word was accompanied with a light hand squeeze.

"You and I." Brennan corrected and he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, Bones." He gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go.

The first stop was at Brennan's place. They both showered, separately. They were going to do things right; live their new them and enjoy it. A quick stop to Booth's place was next. As Brennan waited for Booth to finish changing clothes she got the coffee started.

Booth stopped in his tracks when he saw Brennan had made coffee and that she had two travel mugs ready. He smiled, loving the sight. He wasn't about to tell her, he knew she could _karate_ whoop his ass, but he was looking forward to more sights like the one before him.

_We are together._ He thought as he walked closer to her. Brennan turned when she heard him approaching.

"Coffee's…" She was cut off when his lips landed on hers. "Booth…" She was going to ask him what he was up to, but decided to enjoy their kissing session.

"Uhhnn…" Booth groaned when Brennan's cell phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered once their lips parted. Brennan was informed that the body was at the lab. Booth sipped his coffee as she had her conversation with which ever squint was on the other end of the line. Booth felt the smile spread on his face. He felt happy even if they had to investigate a new possible murder. Brennan disconnected and Booth was about to wrap his arms around her when _both_ their cell phones rang.

After ending their phone conversations the partners made their way to Booth's front door. He touched her arm before she could open the door. Her gaze lifted from the door knob to his face and she watched as he opened his mouth to speak.

B&B

Booth sat in his office working on past paperwork as he waited for the squints to give him something on their newest victim. He raised his gaze from the file he was currently working on to rest his vision for a bit. He smiled as he remembered his talk with Brennan before they left his apartment. They decided to work on their new _them_ secretly for the time being. It wasn't just them now and they had both waited a long time to become more than friends and partners. It was finally happening and they needed to be just _them_. The partners were going to inform the kids and their friends when they were ready.

Brennan was in her office and had just started going over the x-rays of their latest victim on her laptop. Wendell was busy with the body, Hodgins had enough dirt (the term meant nothing to him scientifically) and bugs to last him a lifetime, Cam was busy doing her thing and Angela was working on reconstructing the skull to get an ID on their victim.

Brennan's head snapped up when she heard her office door open. She rose from the couch when she saw it was Angela, thinking that there was an ID on their victim.

"No, I don't have the ID yet. I'm running a search as we speak." Angela informed before she was asked. Brennan stared at her friend when the artist didn't make a move to leave the office.

"Is there something I can help you with, Angela?" Earlier when Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian Brennan asked about Tracey and Tommy, so she wondered what Angela wanted.

"Sweetie, you're starting to smell like _mother in law_." Angela commented after she told Brennan about the early text messages between Parker and Tracey. Brennan blinked at her friend, not understanding what Angela was getting at. Wendell entered the office, catching Angela's comment and the anthropologist's reaction.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan responded. Angela shook her head with a soft chuckle; that line never got old. "Dr. Bray, do you have something for me to look at?" Brennan's attention shifted from Angela to Wendell. Wendell stopped grinning and went into work mode, filling Brennan in on what he found. As Brennan walked out of her office with Wendell she looked over her shoulder at Angela, still trying to put together what the artist meant with her comment.

**So, no B&B weren't secretly together before. Next chapter you'll know what Parker and Tracey are up to and of course some more B&B.**

**Reviews are nice.**


	4. Daddy

**Thanks for the support you've given this story. I know I still need to update my other fics, but right now the inspiration hit for this one. **

**I'm on a one week 'Bones abstinence' period for an experiment another fanfic-er is doing and it's difficult to stay 'Bones-free' for a week. I've broken the only rule of no Bones related anything by writing and posting this chapter,lol. I'm a rule breakerXDhahahaha.**

**Anyway, on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Parker, hurry up!" Tracey called over her shoulder. It was Friday and the young accomplices and Tracey's friend were getting ready to work on their school project.

"Hold on a sec!" Parker yelled back from the kitchen. He was busy searching for something to drink inside the refrigerator in Brennan's kitchen.

Tommy walked towards the two girls that were seated around the living room's coffee table. He gave his sister a hug and kiss on the cheek and turned to Tracey's friend.

"Hi." He gave her his charm smile.

"OMG! He's got_ the_ smile!" Donna said as she 'aw-ed' Tommy.

"What smile?" Parker asked as he returned to the living room with a glass of apple juice.

"Hi, Parks!" Tommy greeted enthusiastically as he hugged Parker.

"Hello, Tommy." Parker returned the hug.

"Tommy." Brennan told the child that the teens were working on a project. She extended her hand and invited him to follow her out to the backyard. His face lit up and instantly ran to her side. With a wave Brennan told the teens she would be in the backyard in case they needed her. She received three nods in response.

B&B

Booth opened his front door and walked to sit on his couch. He closed his eyes as he kicked his shoes off. Their case turned out not to be murder and Booth was glad the work week was over. After a few minutes of sitting down Booth rose from the couch and headed to his bedroom. He was changing out of his suit when his cell phone rang. Seeing it was Rebecca, Booth answered.

"Booth." After a moment's pause Booth greeted her. "Sure." He answered and hung up. Rebecca told him Parker was at Brennan's and asked if he could pick him up and then take him to her place. Booth was more than happy to do so.

"Hey, come on in." Tracey waved Booth inside when she opened the front door. Booth had his hands full with the take out he picked up on the way over. Tracey helped him take the cartons with food to the dinning room table.

"Hi, Dad." Parker greeted when Tracey and Booth walked into the living room. Booth told him Rebecca gave him a call and asked if he could drive Parker home. "We're done for today." Parker stated as he started putting his stuff away in his backpack. The two teens introduced Donna and Booth. Donna gasped when she saw where the charm smile came from and was speechless to return Booth's greeting. Booth gave Parker and Tracey a raised eyebrows look.

"It's the smile." Tracey provided as explanation. Deciding to let that go, Booth informed them he brought food and asked where Brennan and Tommy were. "They're in the backyard." Tracey told him as she packed up her stuff.

"I'll call them." Booth volunteered himself to go call the two.

"We'll set up." Parker and Tracey added.

Booth exited through the back door and stood on the last step of the small porch. He smiled as he watched Brennan and Tommy running around the backyard. He knew Brennan had become a mother to two kids and yet he found her to still be his Bones. Sure, there were aspects of her that had changed but she was still_ his_ Bones. Smiling he stepped on the grass and approached the two running figures in the backyard.

"Daddy!" Tommy spotted him first and stopped running as he waved at Booth. Brennan was running towards Booth, looking back at Tommy. Before she could turn to face Booth she crashed into him. Booth wrapped his arms around her, his stance unaffected by her collision against him. They were sharing a smile when they felt Tommy stop right beside them and pat their backs.

"Hey, Tommy." Booth said with a smile as he picked the child up. "I brought take out." He told the two as he started walking towards the house.

"Yes!" Tommy yelled as he did a fist bump with Booth.

After eating Tracey and Parker were busy clearing the table. Their other group member was picked up while they were eating. Once they were done they did another run through of their plan.

"Are you going to ask your Dad tonight?" Tracey asked as they got ready to head towards the living room.

"Yes." Parker answered. "You?"

"I'm asking her tonight." The two crossed their fingers as they walked into the living room.

B&B

On the drive to Rebecca's Parker asked Booth if he could drive him to the mall the following day.

"I know it's not our weekend, but Mom can't drive me." Booth nodded that he could. "But there's something else." Parker waited to see if he could catch a reaction on Booth, not finding any he continued. "One of the mom's wants to meet who is going to keep an eye on us and I sort of volunteered you." Parker waited for Booth to say something.

"How did you know I was going to say yes?" Booth asked, sending his son a glance when he stopped for a red light.

"I didn't. I said I was going to see if it was alright with you." Parker was crossing his fingers, hoping his dad went along. "Can you?" Parker asked hopefully.

"Ummmm…." Booth tried to keep from smiling as he parked the SUV in the driveway of Rebecca's house. "Yes." Booth finally answered and Parker breathed out a sigh of relief.

B&B

_All set._

Tracey read Parker's text and set out to do her part. She knocked on Brennan's bedroom door and found the anthropologist was on the phone with Angela.

"I'll come back later." Tracey turned to leave the room.

"What is it?" Brennan asked expecting the girl to answer.

"Remember I asked you for permission to go to the mall tomorrow?"

"My memory is exceptional." Brennan answered. Angela's laugh was heard through the phone and Tracey knew that meant a 'yes'.

"I was wondering if you could watch over us?" Tracey had her right hand behind her back, fingers crossed. She was careful to _never_ let Brennan see her doing that. Brennan tilted her head to the side, going over what obligations she had for the following day. She had a conference call set up with her publicist early in the morning.

"Yes." Tracey gave her a hug when she answered and exited the bedroom.

_We r set. _

Tracey hit send and waited to hear from Parker. She was also careful to _never ever_ let Brennan see her doing that either. She knew Brennan would not like knowing she used _r_ instead of _are _when texting. Tracey stopped before she entered her room; suddenly it occurred to her that Brennan had ways to know things. Angela was Brennan's best friend and she was an expert with computers. Brennan would defiantly know, if she didn't already, about the _r_ for _are_. Shaking her head, Tracey entered her bedroom.

_K_

Tracey smiled as she got the confirmation from Parker. Tracey did her usual routine before bed on autopilot. She was aware that perhaps their plan wasn't going to work, but they needed to start somewhere. They're plan simply was to get the partners in one place at the same time, without them knowing the other was going to be there before hand. A little studying was in session for.

B&B 

"Bones?" Booth asked when he spotted her with the kids standing near a bench. "Whatcha doing here?" He asked them as he ruffled Tommy's hair. The boy sent the Booth boys a smile. Brennan answered that Tracey's friends hadn't shown up and they were getting ready to leave. "Parker's friends didn't show up either." Booth commented. Tracey and Parker shared a look and nodded.

"Tommy wants some ice cream." Parker stated and pointed towards the food court.

"Yeah!" Tommy was quickly by Parker's side, ready to go in search of ice cream. Booth pulled out a twenty from his wallet and handed it to Parker. Tracey, Parker and Tommy headed for the promised ice cream. Booth and Brennan sat on the bench and watched the ice cream go-ers.

"What?" Brennan asked when she caught Booth smiling at her.

"I thought I was going to be sitting on a bench lonely while I watched over Parker and his friends." Booth admitted he was glad he spotted her before they left. She returned his smile before she directed her gaze towards the food court.

B&B

It had been two weeks since their first attempt and Tracey and Parker were still at a loss of what to try next. To them the partners seemed the same during their alone time at the mall. For the time being the younger partners were at a momentarily dead end until they figured out what to do next. They hadn't expected this to be so hard.

"Ugg, we have to do bleachers today." Donna whined as she closed her locker and waited for Tracey to tie her shoes.

"You like running up and down the bleachers." Tracey reminded her friend as the two walked out of the girl's locker room and towards their designated meeting spot out on the football filed.

"I don't wanna run up and down the bleachers today." Tracey shook her head as she sat on her correct row and seat, ready for class to begin.

Booth and Brennan went to Booth's place for a late lunch. Brennan stood in front of the sink rinsing her cup when she felt Booth wrap his arms around her.

"Lunch break's over." He sadly stated as he kissed the side of her neck. It wasn't often they had alone time and he loved every second of it. Not that he didn't love spending time with her and then kids, but alone time meant movement in their new _them_. Neither of the partners said anything and just stood there for a while as Booth's hands moved up and down her sides. He pressed his front just a tiny bit closer to her back and kissed the side of her neck again. The ringing of a cell phone, Brennan's, told them it was time to get going.

"Brennan." She answered after she turned to face him. Booth was shrugging on his suit jacket and instantly caught the change in Brennan. Whatever she was just told couldn't be good.

"Bones, what is it?" He asked when she hung up.

"Tracey had an accident during her physical education class." Booth nodded, placing his hand on the small of her back as they walked to his front door.

B&B

Brennan was pacing in the small hospital room. Booth watched her as she moved from side to side in front of the small bed. Booth stood next to the bed and looked down at Tracey. He gave her a soft smile, knowing that the girl was probably miserably in pain.

"Finally." Brennan told the doctor, hands on hips. The man didn't even bother to look at Brennan as he reviewed the X-rays.

"No fracture." He said dismissively as he made a move to leave the room.

"Uuu…" Booth knew that look on Brennan. She had her eyes narrowed and Booth knew it wasn't going to be pretty when she started speaking.

"No fracture!" Brennan's loud remark made a few heads in the hall turn their way. Brennan snatched the X-rays from the doctor and pointed out what he _should_ have noticed the first time. It was very obvious. The doctor shook his head in the negative, again dismissively making a move to walk out of the room. Booth knew the man had made a grave mistake and the agent took a step back.

Brennan followed the doctor out of the room and down the hall, her loud remarks causing _everyone_ in their way to stop what they were doing. Booth knew Brennan would get things settled and decided to stay with Tracey.

"It's gonna be alright soon." He pushed the girl's hair from her forehead and gave her a smile as he sat on the edge of the bed. Tracey nodded at him, liking that he was there. Tommy was right. Booth was _Daddy_.

**Reviews are encouraging. What will P and T think of next? And B&B…**_**closeness**_**? **


	5. Better

**Thanks for the support you've given this story. Here's the next chap, transitioning us for the next chapter and the next plan T&P will come up with.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Booth eyed Brennan from the corner of his eye as he drove. Brennan was quietly staring out of the window, her thoughts silent.

Brennan had made it clear that the doctor that saw Tracey was incompetent and being negligent with his work. The doctor's superiors showed up when Brennan's_ statements_ reached their ears. Tracey had indeed fractured her left arm and there was nothing anyone at that hospital could tell Brennan that counted as a _valid_ excuse. Booth knew Brennan was furious at the hospital and she had called Cam to ask her to call her pediatrician friend to go to the hospital.

Booth stopped for a stop sign and watched Brennan. She seemed a bit more relaxed and Booth remembered how she'd relaxed when he placed his hand on the small of her back. Brennan had supervised every step the doctor's and nurse's took.

Booth parked in Brennan's driveway next to Angela's car. Brennan exited the SUV without a word and Booth did the same. He waited for Brennan to walk around the front of the SUV to open the back passenger door.

"Tracey." Brennan placed a hand on the girl's left knee as she stirred her awake. Tracey opened her eyes and looked at Brennan. "We're home." Tracey nodded at Brennan's words and with the help of Brennan exited the SUV. In the few steps they took to get to the front door Booth noticed that Tracey was falling asleep and he knew it would cause Brennan to have to hold her up.

"Let me." Booth held Tracey's right arm and placed his other hand on her side, helping her walk forward. Brennan opened the front door and closed it after Booth and Tracey entered.

"Ohh." Angela commented as she took in that the girl's left arm was in a cast and in a sling. Angela did a mental aww as Booth walked with Tracey towards the foot of the stairs. "How's she doing?" Angela asked as Brennan approached her. Brennan let out a whoosh of air and ran her hand through her hair. Angela could tell her friend was still not all calmed after the incident with the doctor and the artist didn't blame her.

"Where's Tommy?" Brennan asked her friend after answering the artist's question.

"He's asleep. He gave me a battle because he wanted to be awake when you got back." Brennan gave her friend a small smile, knowing the types of battles Tommy gave when he didn't want to go to bed. "Go." Angela gave her friend a small push towards the stairs, knowing what Brennan needed to do.

"Thank you." Brennan gave her friend another small smile as she headed towards the stairs.

Brennan removed Tracey's shoes and pulled the covers over her. She placed a kiss on the girl's forehead before exiting the room. She met Booth in the hall. She went in to check up on Tommy, giving the boy a kiss on the forehead as well.

"Hey." Brennan was on her way towards the stairs and stopped when she heard Booth's voice. "You need to rest. Maybe a hot shower will help, eh?" He gave her shoulder a squeeze before he steered her towards her bedroom. "Go." He told her when it looked like she was going to turn to the stairs again. "I'll talk to Angela." He assured her.

"That was so unlucky." Angela commented as Booth filled her in on the details of Tracey's accident. Tracey fell during the bleachers exercise during her PE class. Angela gathered her purse and jacket knowing that Brennan and the kids were in good hands with Booth there. She did a small headshake. How could those two still not see they were perfect for each other?

"Drive safe." Booth told Angela when they stood by the side of her car.

"Thanks." Angela placed a kiss on Booth's forehead, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Make sure Bren gets some rest." She pointed a finger at him as she opened the driver's side door. He nodded and watched as she angled into her car and backed out of the driveway.

Booth locked the front door and went around making sure everything was locked and secure. He took the stairs and checked up on Tommy, finding him still asleep. He opened the door to Tracey's room and found her asleep, face up. He walked to Brennan's room and entered. When he turned after closing the door he was glued to the spot he stood on at the sight of Brennan.

"Bones…" Was all he could utter as he watched Brennan. She had just gotten out of the shower and was drying with a towel. Booth had an unobstructed view of all of her for a few seconds. He watched as she slid her panties up her legs and put her pajamas on.

"Yes, Booth?" Brennan asked as she sat on the bed. Booth mentally kicked himself. Here he was watching her as she dressed and she was still worried, her mind some place else.

"Did the shower help?" He asked, widening his stance and working on clearing his mind from the gutter.

"Yes, it helped." Booth nodded at her answer.

"You should rest." He told her as he walked closer to her. Brennan was seated on the edge of the bed, looking up at him when he stopped in front of her.

"You were at the hospital for hours as well. You must also be tired." Brennan had a direct view of his package, but decided not to comment on it. It looked like he was trying to control himself. "Perhaps a hot shower will also help you relax."

"It would be fantastic." He admitted. "But I don't have any clothes in the SUV."

"I still have the t-shirt and sweats you let me borrow when Tommy needed a bath at your place." She waved her hand for him to head to the bathroom and he obeyed.

Booth stripped out of his clothing and neatly placed it on top of the laundry hamper. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on. He closed his eyes as he allowed the water to cascade on his body, the hot water doing wonders for his body. As he shampooed and lathered he couldn't help but think about Brennan. The smell of her and the fact that she'd been standing _naked_ in the shower only minutes before didn't help to cool his want and need to be next to her and kiss her all over…

"Shit." He looked down and found he was hard and he really wanted to take care of it. He heard the door to the bathroom open and knew he couldn't do that _here_ in Brennan's shower. It wouldn't be fair to her. "No." He said as he shook his head.

"What did you say?" Brennan asked, placing his clothes next to the sink. She turned and smiled at what she saw. Her shower curtain was see-through and despite the heat from the water she had a good view of Booth. It wouldn't take much for her to step inside the shower and have her way with him…

"Nothing." He answered, switching the water to cold and suppressing a yelp. Brennan laughed softly as she saw his body slowly jerk a bit away from the water.

"Uuu, cold water." She said with a laugh as she made her way out of the bathroom.

_How did she know?_ Booth wondered as he shot the water off and turned to pull the curtain to the side. "See-through." He narrowed his eyes at the shower curtain. Shaking his head he dried off with a towel and threw the t-shirt over his head. He put the sweats on commando and smiled as he made his way out of the bathroom.

Brennan was on the bed, her back resting against the headboard when he exited the bathroom. She gave him a smile he suspected had to do with what she saw in the shower.

"Hey." He said as he threw himself on the bed, next to her. "Not embarrassed." He pointed out before she had the chance to state it. Brennan gave him an expectant look. "I couldn't help it." He admitted. "It's your shower. You were standing there naked a few minutes before, your smell in the shower, and then having watched you change into your sleepwear had quite an effect on me." Brennan settled lower on the bed, facing Booth. They shared a seductive smiled and before they could close the distance between them Brennan's bedroom door opened and closed. They both watched the small figured approaching the bed.

"Daddy, move over. That's my spot." Tommy climbed on the bed, effectively getting Booth to scoot over. The boy turned to Brennan, "Mommy, is my sister going to be okay?"

"Yes." Both of the partners answered in unison.

"She just hurt her arm, but she's going to be okay." Brennan allowed Booth to answer the child, watching as the child nodded at Booth's words.

"Okay." The boy pulled at the covers and with Booth's help got under them. Brennan was surprised to find that Booth had also gone under the covers, but she wasn't complaining. Having him there felt right.

Brennan woke up in the middle of the night and slipped out of bed. After a quick stop at that bathroom Brennan decided to go check up on Tracey. Brennan opened the door to the girl's bedroom and stepped inside, the hallway light illuminating the bedroom. Brennan stared at the sleeping girl and felt her heart crush at the sight. The girl was sleeping face up and not moving. Tracey was always the crazy sleeper and Brennan hated to see her girl like that. With a kiss to the girl's forehead Brennan made her way out of the room.

When Brennan returned to her bedroom she found Tommy spread eagle on the bed. Brennan bent at the waist and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. Since her spot on the bed was taken she walked to the other side of the bed and settled in next to Booth. Booth felt her slip into bed behind him, but didn't make conversation so that she could go back to sleep and get some rest.

It was early morning and always an early riser Tommy was the first one to shoot out of the bed. Booth was awoken by the movement in the bed caused by boy's jump. He could feel Brennan's body heat behind him and decided to playfully lean back on her a bit. Brennan shot her arm out, trying to grab hold of anything before she fell off the bed. Her hand landed on his manhood for the briefest of moments before she fell. Booth, not having her there anymore to lean back on, also fell.

"Oh, man! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" His face conveyed panic as he searched her, trying to see if he'd hurt her when he fell on her.

"I'm fine." Brennan assured as she pushed on his shoulders to get him off her. She just needed to breathe. He helped her stand up and apologized.

"I thought, you know, there was more bed behind you." He gave her an apologetic smile. She assured him, for the second time, that she was fine. "Yes, you are." He chuckled at the double meaning the statement had, slapping her behind as she moved in front of him. He knew he shouldn't have done so as soon as his hand made contact with her. Ever since their Vegas assignment he'd wanted to do it again and now they were a couple but he didn't want her to get offended. "That just sort off slipped out of me." Brennan gave him a look and was that a smile he caught at the corners of her mouth? He smiled. Things between them were just getting better and better.


	6. Different kinds of families

Tracey smiled as Brennan did the double knot on her shoe laces, just the way she liked it. Brennan rose from her knelt position and was pulled into a one arm hug by Tracey. Brennan returned the hug and smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy." Tommy told Booth as he handed his plate and cup to Booth. Booth gave him a smile and ruffled his hair. The boy returned the smile and turned to leave the kitchen when he heard Brennan and Tracey coming down the stairs.

"Wait." Booth took a napkin and wet it, wiping the syrup still on the boy's lips. "There." Booth said with a smile and the boy quickly turned and left the kitchen. "Only with pancakes." Booth commented to himself.

Brennan walked to the kitchen and Tracey sat on the living room couch.

"Hi." Tommy approached his sister, giving her a hug.

"Hi." Tracey returned the hug and the greeting.

"Daddy made breakfast." Tracey told the boy she didn't want to eat. The boy headed back to the kitchen and returned with a glass. "Here. You HAVE to drink it." Tommy's voice rose when he said 'have' and handed her the glass.

"Okay." Tracey took a drink of the strawberry milkshake the boy handed her. "It's really good." Tracey said before she took another drink.

"Daddy made it." Tommy said he ate the pancakes Booth made for him for breakfast. "He slept with us." Tommy informed her before he headed off to finish getting ready for school. Tracey nodded at his comment, not thinking much of it. There was a _guest room_ after all.

B&B

"I'll just be a minute." Booth saw _that_ look on Brennan; the one that said she was about to point out that it would take him more than one minute to go up to his apartment, change and come back down. He gave her his charm smile.

"I have to pee!" Tommy blurted out, wanting to go up with Booth to his place and finding the right excuse.

"Let's go." Booth said, hopping out of the SUV and opening Tommy's door. Brennan and Tracey watched as Booth held Tommy's hand as they ran to the building's entrance.

"You done?" Booth knocked on the bathroom door, already changed into a clean suit. He heard the toilet flush followed by the water in the sink running. The door opened and Tommy stepped out. "Give me a minute." Booth told the boy as he entered the bathroom.

"Tommy?" Booth called as he exited the bathroom and headed towards the living room. He found his living room empty and took a look in the kitchen, also finding it empty. Booth walked back to his living room and spared a glance to his front door. "No." He shook his head and decided to take a look in his bedroom. "There you are." Booth said as he entered. Tommy was seated on Booth's bed, his interest captured by a picture on Booth's nightstand.

"Mommy looks younger." Tommy pointed to the picture as Booth sat next to him. Booth smiled as he looked at the picture from the year prior to Brennan taking in Tommy and Tracey. The team had wrapped up a long case and Angela had snapped the picture of the partners laughing. Booth loved that picture, mainly because it reminded him that _them_, the center, was holding.

"That picture's from a few years ago." Booth told the boy, watching as the boy continued to analyze the picture.

"You don't live with us." The boy's statement had Booth speechless for a moment. "Does that mean you're not family?" The boy looked at Booth, sitting cross legged on the bed. The boy loved Booth and to him he was Daddy, but Hodgins is Scarlet's Daddy and he _lives_ with her and her Mommy.

"There are different kinds of families." Tommy tilted his head to the side and Booth was able to tell that the boy was putting a lot of thought into his answer. "I love you." Booth told the boy, hugging him and sitting him on his lap.

"I love you too, Daddy." The two were sharing a smile when Booth's cell phone rang.

"We're hurrying, Bones." Booth answered as he rose from the bed with Tommy in his arms.

Brennan smiled when she saw Booth walking towards the SUV with Tommy in his arms. They got along very well. Booth opened the driver's door and got in the SUV. Tommy waved at Brennan and went back to his seat.

The SUV stopped in front of the Jeffersonian and Tracey and Tommy were quickly out of the vehicle. Booth and Brennan shared a smile and hand clench before she exited the vehicle.

Brennan entered her office after dropping Tommy off at school. She found Tracey on the couch in her office, wrapped in the blanket Brennan kept draped on the back of the couch.

"I'm awake." Tracey said as she sat up. Brennan informed that at the lab they were going to be working on authenticating a couple set of remains that were believed to be from the Bronze Age.

"The remains have just arrived. I won't be in my office much." Brennan suggested that Tracey should go to Angela's office since the artist would be in her office for most of the workday.

"Okay, but I'm taking the blanket." Brennan nodded as she watched the girl exit her office and walk towards Angela's.

B&B

Two weeks later

It was Friday afternoon and Booth was on his way to his place after picking up Parker. It was raining heavily and Booth just wanted to get out of driving in the rain.

"Who are you talking to?" Booth asked Parker, noticing that the boy was busy hitting keys on his cell phone.

"Tracey." He answered as he put his phone away. "Can we stop by Bones' house?" Parker asked hopefully.

"Uuuhhh…" Booth wanted to go to Brennan's house too, mostly because she had been in the lab working on authenticating the ancient remains for the better part of the past two weeks. "Let me call and ask Bones." Booth said as he stopped for a red light.

"Tracey says Bones said it's okay." Parker said before Booth dialed. Booth nodded with a smile and drove to Brennan's place.

All five were seated around the coffee table, having a good time after a bite to eat when a loud roar was heard in the sky followed by the power going out.

"Relax. The power should be back soon." Booth shrugged and Brennan sent him a pointed look that was lost in the darkness. It was _so_ obvious the power was out. After a few minutes of darkness Booth decided a flashlight was in need for. "Bones, you got a flashlight?" Booth asked as he flipped his cell phone open to use it as a light source. Brennan nodded and rose from the floor. Booth followed her.

"No batteries." Brennan stated when the two returned from the kitchen.

"Sorry." Tommy blushed, remembering he took the batteries for his toy car.

"Well, do you have any candles?" Booth asked.

"In my bathroom." Brennan answered and headed for the stairs. She knew the house well in the darkness, but Booth was struggling to keep up with her. When they reached the top of the stairs he extended his arms in front of him, trying to get hold of something and know where to go from there. He quickly realized that one of his hands had landed on Brennan's hip. He squeezed, indicating she should lead the way.

Once inside her bathroom Brennan bent at the waist to look under the sink. She opened cabinet and searched for the candles and told Booth to aim his cell phone's light in her direction. Booth was barely able to make out Bones' bent body, but his mind didn't need much.

"Booth?"

**Breaking it off there, **_**mostly**_** because I have a bio test on Monday on Evolution and Biodiversity; got a lot to cover. **

"**Hey, Angela! Can I borrow Hodgins for the rest of the weekened?"**

**Will update soon:) Feedback is appreciated. **


	7. It worked

**Thanks for the support:) and for those of you who reviewed and told me to update fast. Here's the next chap. It has what happened in the bathroom with B&B (fans selfXD), the teen's plan and the result. Hope you likey.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan wasn't expecting Booth's other hand on her body and she was slightly taken aback when she felt his hands span her waist and move lower. The movement caused her to stumble forward, crumbling her balance. She used her hands to brace herself on the bottom inside of the cabinet and was glad she didn't bump her head against anything.

"Shit. Sorry, Bones." Booth managed to voice those words as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her body back against his and sending his cell phone far from his hand as it fell in the process. He sat on the bathroom floor with her between his legs and kissed the side of her face, now in complete darkness.

"I'm okay." She assured him as she allowed one hand to caress his right upper thigh. He couldn't see the smile on her face, but when she started laughing softly Booth knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah, you're hard to resist." He whispered in her ear as his hands slipped under the hem of the long sleeved shirt she was wearing. Brennan bit her lower lip in anticipation of the feel of his wandering hands on her body. She threw her head back to rest against his left shoulder as his hands slowly caressed her abdomen.

"Mmmhmm…" Brennan's low moan was music to his ears as his lips continued to kiss along her neck. Booth found it extremely erotic to have his hands and lips on her, to be able to smell his Bones' unique scent and to hear her moan, yet not be able to see her. He growled against her neck as his hands moved higher on her body. Brennan's hands gripped his thighs as his hands reached her breasts. Booth took in a deep breath as his hands closed over her breasts. His lips found their way to hers as his hands slowly massaged her breasts.

Her lips parted, granting him entrance to her mouth. Their kiss intensified the moment their tongues touched. Booth was very aware that if he didn't stop touching her breasts, he would strip them down to nothing in that instant. Kissing her with all his love and passion Booth prepared himself for the difficult task ahead of him. Brennan groaned her disapproval as soon as Booth's hands left her breasts. She could tell he was trying to control himself and she didn't like when he pulled back from their kiss. The sounds of their rapid breathing were heavy in the otherwise silent bathroom. Sighing and telling herself to relax Brennan moved the upper half of her body away from Booth. She patted the floor with her right hand in search of Booth's cell phone.

"Got it!" Brennan announced as her fingers curled around the device.

"Trust me; I'd know if you had _IT_." Booth responded shifting his hips in hopes of relieving the discomfort in his lower half. He fought the urge to unsnap his jeans. He knew that if he unsnapped his jeans, little brain would check in and big brain would check out. Brennan smiled as she hit a key on the cell phone and used the light it shone to get back to their original task: the candles. "Oh, that IT." Booth said when he saw the light. He fell back and covered his eyes with one arm, even though there was hardly any light, and took in deep breaths.

The partners walked down the stairs after what seemed like an eternity to the two, but in reality was only less than ten minutes. Booth had his hands full with the candles, not daring to touch her again. He could feel Brennan to his side and he was carefully making his way down the stairs.

"No! Stop it!" Booth was on alert the moment they reached the foot of the stairs and he heard Tommy's voice. He felt Brennan move forward and he was about to drop the candles and take action, thinking there was a threat on _his family_, when he heard Brennan speak.

"Tracey and Parker are telling scary stories." Tommy crossed his arms across his chest as he answered Brennan's question of what was going on. Booth instantly relaxed and walked forward, bumping against the coffee table. Brennan, Tracey and Parker all directed their open cell phones towards Booth.

"Thanks." Booth gave them his charm smile as he worked on lighting the candles. "Muahahahaha." Booth used the lighting effect to his advantage as he did his best horror inspiring laugh.

"Sorry, Daddy." Tommy said as he settled between Brennan's thighs. "Tracey and Parker are scary, not you." Booth made a fake pout as the others laughed.

They were all seated with their back against the couch, talking comfortably in the candle lit living room. Booth enjoyed the smell of the candles and kept himself from giving further thought to the fact that those candles were _used by Brennan_ when she took relaxing baths.

The teens were aware that it was getting late and that sooner or later Booth would say it was time to go home. It had occurred to them when the partners were upstairs getting the candles to suggest that Parker and Booth stay for the night. They were waiting for the right time to throw that out there and found it when they heard Tommy yawn.

"Yeah!" Tommy agreed to Booth and Parker spending the night. Booth turned to Brennan and said he had no problem.

"There's a guest room…"Brennan started but was cut off.

"A camp out here in the living room would be awesome." Tracey and Parker stated in unison.

"Yes!" Tommy said, forgetting about his sleepiness for a moment. The partners looked at each other, neither one of them disliking the idea.

"All set!" Parker whispered. Parker and Tracey shared a fist bump as they looked over the sleeping arrangements they made. The two decided on sleeping bags. Tommy decided he wanted to sleep in a sleeping bag too, following the big kids' example. Parker and Tracey were glad that without knowing it Tommy had helped with their plan of getting the partners to sleep together. Tommy, Tracey and Parker took their spots and waited for the partners to settle in.

"Booth, perhaps the couch would be better for your back." Brennan offered as she settled on the blanket the kids had set up on the floor. Her couch was better than the floor and she didn't want Booth's back to hurt. Tracey and Parker did an inward groan. Seriously! They came up with a very good plan _in the moment_ and Brennan was the one who was going to ruin it. Ugg!

"What?" Booth stated in a fake outraged tone as he put out the candles. "And let you keep that nice, big and warm blanket all to yourself?" His grin was barely visible as he put out the last candle. "Oh, no, Bones. You gotta share." He commented with a laugh as he settled next to, covering both their bodies with the blanket. Tracey and Parker breathed a sigh of relief. So far so good. The layout was in place just how they intended: Parker, Tracey, Tommy and the partners, in that order.

"Third time's the charm." Booth whispered in Brennan's ear, his hot breath sending delicious shivers done her spine. "First, in the SUV I dropped you when you kneed the boys." He continued to whisper in her ear as he remembered the night he spent with her in her bed two weeks ago. "But you're safe tonight." He lightly bit her earlobe. "You can't go lower than the floor." He whispered, a light laugh escaping his lips. Brennan laughed along, loudly and couldn't help it.

"Shh." The partners tried to keep their laughter in after Tommy shh'd them, but it was difficult. Tracey and Parker smiled. Things were running smoothly so far.

B&B

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." Brennan didn't know how long she'd been asleep for when she was awoken by Tommy calling for her.

"Here." Brennan replied sleepily as she extended her hand in the boy's direction. She felt the boy touch her hand and heard the rustling of his sleeping bag. The boy settled next to Brennan, wrapping the blanket over his body.

"Ahh." The boy let out happily.

"Nightmare?" Brennan asked as she ran a hand through the boy's hair. Tommy shook his head 'no'.

"I was cold, but it's so warm here." He smiled as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Brennan kissed the top of boy's head and she too closed her eyes to go back to sleep. She smiled when she felt Booth press closer to her, throwing an arm around Tommy and her. She remembered Booth's words outside the diner in the earlier years of their partnership.

_There are different kinds of family._

_He's right._ Brennan thought to herself. She also remembered Tommy's comment a couple of weeks ago. The boy had made the same 'different kinds of family' comment and when Brennan asked him where he picked it up he told her about his talk with Daddy.

B&B

It was going to be morning soon and Tommy needed to go to the bathroom. He wasn't scared because there was some early in the day light coming in through the window. He could see perfectly fine and he pulled back the blanket and dashed towards the bathroom.

"Hey!" Tracey and Parker protested when the child climbed over them on his way to the bathroom. Tracey turned on her side towards Parker glad that her little brother hadn't stepped on her cast.

Brennan felt the chill of the air in the room and turned to her other side, seeking the warmth of Booth's body. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and Booth, still in his sleep, wrapped his arms around her. Their bodies were tangled from head to toe in a matter of seconds and the two settled comfortably in the other's arms.

"Okay, Bones." Booth mumbled in his sleep as he pressed her closer to his body. Tracey and Parker turned towards the partners, thinking Booth and Brennan were already awake. Their mouths dropped open when they saw the scene before them: the partners had their arms wrapped around each other and were sleeping _very close_ together.

"It worked!" They whispered to each other, still a bit incredulous to what they were witnessing. There was definitely something there; they found hope. It didn't seem all that impossible to help the partners take a step to becoming more.

"Sorry." Tommy climbed over the two teens again and settled on his spot next to the partners, pulling the blanket over his body. Tracey and Parker had huge grins on their faces. Their _in the moment_ plan had worked!

**Reviews are niceXD**


	8. Suspect

**Thanks for the support. It's good to see that the story is being read. Here's the next chap, not very long, but hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Tracey and Parker eyed the partners with interest. They were seated in the dining table, the power was back, and they were having breakfast. The two teens were fascinated with the partners. There was no awkwardness between Booth and Brennan despite the fact that they were tangled from head to toe when they awoke.

"Seconds?" Booth asked as he rose from his chair. Tracey and Parker shook their heads in the negative and continued to pay close attention to the interaction between the partners.

Late in the afternoon on her way to her bedroom Tracey spotted Brennan in her bedroom. The anthropologist was on the phone with her publisher, discussing the final details for her latest novel. Brennan spotted Tracey and waved; Tracey waved back and continued her path. She smiled as she entered her bedroom. Tracey was aware that they had a happy life because of Brennan. She wanted Brennan to be happy too, and although she had no doubt that the anthropologist was happy at the time being, she knew that Brennan also needed a companion to fulfill her happiness; Booth.

B&B

A week and a half flew by with school work and Tracey and Parker had little time to get together and discuss their next plan of action. The weekend was approaching quickly and with luck Tracey hoped she could get together with Parker and come up with something else.

"Why are you staring at Bren like that?" Angela's question brought Tracey out of her inner musings.

"Just thinking." Tracey answered as the artist motioned for her to follow. The two entered the artist's office and Tracey stared at Angela when she closed and_ locked_ her office door.

"Okay, what's going on?" Angela asked, concerned for the girl.

"What do you mean?" Tracey asked as she sat on the couch.

"Please." Angela looked at the girl, knowing for some time now that something was up with the teenager. "You can trust me. What's going on?" Angela sat next to her on the couch. "Is something bothering you?" Tracey shook her head. "Is it something that you don't wanna discuss with Bren?" Angela placed a hand on Tracey's shoulder, indicating she could be trusted.

"I know I can talk to her about anything. And when I mean anything…you know…" Tracey gave Angela a look to emphasize what she was talking about. "I mean _anything_."

"Okay." Angela said with a chuckle. "So, if it's not _that_, what is it?"

"Nothing's wrong." Tracey answered, already knowing the artist wasn't going to drop the issue. There was a knock on Angela's door and the two turned to find Wendell trying the door knob. Angela sighed, knowing work was calling and that her chances of getting something out of the girl were gone for the time being.

"I'm here if you decide you want to talk." Angela reminded as she rose from the couch and headed towards the door. Wendell handed Angela a file and Angela nodded, heading to her desk.

B&B

Hodgins was already in bed when Angela returned to their bedroom. She settled on the bed, satisfied that their little one was finally asleep. Hodgins hugged her closer and told her he saw her entering her office with Tracey earlier in the day.

"Wendell says your door was locked. What was that all about?" Hodgins asked. Angela told her husband that she's noticed a change in Tracey and how she's been spending lots of time with Parker. "You think…" Hodgins raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't know. I asked her, but it doesn't feel like that's it." Angela rested her head on his chest, wrapping an arm over his waist. Hodgins had a horrified expression on his face just thinking about what they would be going through with their little one in just a few years. He kissed the top of his wife's head as he closed his eyes.

B&B

Tracey was seated on her bed finishing up an assignment when her bedroom door opened.

"Hey." She greeted Brennan as the anthropologist sat on the bed. Brennan told the girl she was worried about her. "Me? Why?" Tracey stared at Brennan with wide eyes.

"I've noticed you've been quieter than usual lately." Brennan placed a hand on the girl's left arm as she explained that at first she wasn't concerned, thinking it had to do with an increase in work load. "Is something bothering you?" Tracey felt bad for worrying Brennan.

"No, there's nothing wrong. Really." Tracey touched Brennan's hand, assuring her she was fine.

"You know that I'm never too busy to sit down and have a talk." Brennan reminded and Tracey smiled; she knew. Brennan nodded, seeing the sincerity in the girl's eyes.

B&B

The team caught a case during the weekend. It was Monday and Brennan and Wendell were going over the remains. Cam had taken tissue samples and was working on that while Hodgins worked on insect activity. Angela was working on getting a positive ID using dentals before she went about trying another method.

Booth swiped his security card and trotted up the platform's steps. Booth found all the squints, minus Angela, on the platform. He stared at Brennan for a few beats, knowing she was concerned about Tracey's quietness. Booth clapped his hands and decided he could talk with Brennan in private later in the day.

"What do you have for me?" He asked. Cam informed that the tox screen had come back negative. Hodgins informed that time of death was approximately four weeks ago. Booth nodded, amazed even after all these years that the bug man was able to determine time of death even when the body was found in a sewer! Yes, there was only one bug guy and that was Hodgins. Brennan and Wendell continued by pointing out the injuries on their victim. Booth already knew from the crime scene that their victim was male in his early forties.

"Got an ID off dentals." Angela announced as she reached the platform. She walked up to a computer and typed in some information. Seconds later a picture and short bio of their victim popped up. "Dr. Ryan Jones, age forty-two…" Angela started before she was caught off by Brennan.

"Booth?" Angela stared at her friend with worry, not liking the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, I got 'im, Bones." Booth looked at the squints, knowing they needed to know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Cam asked, already dreading the answer to her question.

"Remember when Tracey broke her arm and the altercation Bones had with the doctor…" Booth started.

"No!" Angela commented as it hit her. Booth nodded; it was the _same_ doctor.

"I'm a suspect." Brennan announced as she snapped her gloves off.

**Reviews are nice:)**


	9. Alone time

**Thanks for sticking with me on this story. It's good to know there's interest. Hope you like this chap:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan ended her conversation with Angela and hung up her phone. There was a light knock on her bedroom door and when she looked up Brennan found Tracey standing there. A silent 'can I come in' passed between the two and Brennan nodded. The girl walked up to the bed and without a word climbed in. She settled with her head resting on Brennan's lap and stared up at the woman who's been her mother for the past years.

"Is it true you're a murder suspect?" Tracey asked switching positions to be on her side and look at Brennan. Brennan gave a brief explanation of the newest found_ detail_ in their latest case. "I know you didn't do it." Tracey said as she closed her eyes. Brennan didn't say anything, but she felt a warm feeling inside knowing there were people willing to vouch for her. She knew Booth _knew_ she didn't do it; he'd even known years back during the 'voodoo amnesia' case several years back that she wasn't the murderer. "The facts need to add up." Tracey smiled as she told Brennan the line. Brennan smiled too and patted the girl's head.

"Yes, the facts have to add up." Brennan ran her hand through the girl's hair and watched as the girl began to drift off to sleep.

B&B

Since Brennan was currently the primary suspect in the murder, Agent Payton Perotta was brought into the case to work with Booth. After Booth and Perotta did the beginning foot work the inevitable happened: they had to bring Brennan in for questioning.

Perotta was conducting the interrogation, knowing Booth had been at the hospital with Brennan. Perotta asked Brennan about the incident at the hospital with the doctor. Brennan told the blond woman the doctor had missed the obvious fracture the x-rays showed. "And that made you angry?"

"Not angry enough to go after him." Brennan gave the woman a 'that's ludicrous' look.

"So, where'd you go after the hospital?" The woman looked at Brennan expectantly.

"Booth drove us to my house after we left the hospital."

"So, no alibi for that night?" Perotta knew the partners were close and would do anything for the other.

"Booth stayed the night..." Brennan started but stopped when she saw the look on Agent Perotta's face.

"Okay, now you're answering questions I had no intention of asking. " The blond returned to the questions she had on her notepad, more interested to know about Brennan and her argument with the victim rather than her relationship with her 'partner'. She always figured those two had more going on, especially when she walked in on them that one time Brennan was 'fixing his back'. "Is it your contention that the argument you had with the victim was constrained to the hospital halls?"

"Yes it is."

"Did you kill Dr. Ryan Jones?" Perotta jumped right to the chase.

"No."

"Did you dump his body in the sewer?"

"No I did not." _Who taught her to interrogate?_ Brennan thought.

"Do you feel that your experience as a child in the foster care system affected..."

Brennan shot a glare to the double glass in the interrogation room. She knew it was part of Sweets' job to assist the interrogating agent but he crossed a line. Brennan returned her gaze to the woman agent.

B&B

The squints were working really hard in the lab and Booth along with Perotta were doing their thing in order to get to the bottom of the case. After further poking around the agents found that their victim had financial problems, owed some money and that he was having marital problems.

"He got into a real big fight with one of the nurses after that pretty pissed off mom chewed his ass." The nurse eyed Booth and it clicked he'd been with Brennan. "Her name's Angelina Baxter. You should talk to her." The nurse answered Booth's question of who that nurse was.

"The same Angelina Baxter who reported him missing and we haven't got a hold of yet?" Perotta asked.

"She's in tomorrow night."

B&B

"Hey, Sweetie." Angela entered Brennan's office.

"Hello, Angela." Brennan put aside the paperwork she was working on as her friend sat next to her on the couch. "When this case is over we're gonna make the city ours." Angela winked knowing that it must suck to be a murder suspect. Angela had no doubt Brennan wasn't the killer.

"Do you mean 'glug glug woo woo'?" Brennan asked with a light laugh. Angela smiled and nodded. "No." Brennan declined the offer of going out for a night of drinks.

"Aah." Angela sighed. "We're getting old!" Angela faked wailed and Brennan couldn't help but laugh. Angela smiled at making her friend laugh. She decided she was going to do something for Brennan when the case was over.

B&B

As the investigation moved forward and Agents Booth and Perotta questioned Angelina Baxter they learned that the doctor's wife found out who his new lover was and was on her way to confront him. The doctor was nervous when he was at work, not caring about anything else at the moment. He neglected his work and Brennan had caught there was a mistake in what he'd dismissed as not being a fracture.

When the agents finally got a hold of the wife they were surprised to find she had no idea her husband was dead. She hadn't gone through with her threat to show up at the hospital and had decided to have no further contact with her husband after that day. But Mrs. Jones gave them vital information that led to their murderer; the victim's brother.

"I found out he was sleeping with my wife!" Ray Jones began his confession. His brother constantly liked to go after his women and it had been devastating when he found out his wife and brother were sleeping together. He found out thanks to the doc's wife. "I went to the hospital and spotted him as he was leaving. I followed him and…I confronted him and he said to me…" The man gritted his teeth as he told the agents what happened after his brother waved him off. The beating Ray gave his brother was consistent with the victim's injuries. The doc was beat to death.

Brennan and Sweets watched the interrogation from the other side of the glass and once the man confessed, Brennan left. Sweets watched her as she exited without saying a word.

B&B

"Yes. Sweetie, go." Angela pointed a finger to indicate Brennan should go home. "I'm picking up Tommy and Tracey and taking them home with me for the afternoon. You are going to go home and relax." Angela's tone said she wasn't about to argue. Cam had already ordered Brennan to go home. They all knew the case was a drag for everyone, but then again they weren't the ones fingered as the prime suspect in the beginning.

Brennan stopped at her local grocery store on her way home. There were a few things she needed to pick up and it was as a good a time as any to do so. After she gathered what she needed she headed over to the registers to pay. She loaded her products on the band to be charged and scanned through her email messages on her cell phone as she waited. She was caught up reading an email from her publicist and didn't notice when the customer behind her dumped his products on the band. A box of condoms crossed the little bar dividing his products from Brennan's, but neither noticed. Brennan raised her gaze to the cashier when she was told the amount. She paid and headed out of the store. She loaded her bags in the trunk of her car and drove home.

"Okay, see you then." Brennan ended her phone conversation with Booth as she closed her front door. During the course of the case the partners weren't together in the field much and when she was at the FBI or he was at the lab, Agent Perotta had been there too. Brennan placed the bags on her kitchen counter and began taking out the contents.

"What?" Brennan asked herself when she found the box of condoms. She didn't pick up any condoms but she had them now, so she took them with her to her bedroom. Brennan decided to take a shower before Booth arrived.

Brennan stripped out of her clothing and stepped in the shower. As the water fell on her body and the weight of the case was rinsed away Brennan's thoughts centered on Booth. He was real supportive throughout the whole case and worked really hard (and so did the squints) to catch the real murderer. As she lathered up and thought about Booth in a more _intimate_ setting, Brennan smiled. The kids were with Angela meaning they'd have _alone time_ and that box of condoms that had somehow ended up with her groceries…

Brennan exited the shower and as she dried she made up her mind. She knew Booth would be surprised when he saw her and she had no doubt he was going to enjoy himself as much as she was.

"Bones?" Booth called as he entered the house. Brennan called and told him to use his key to enter. She'd given him a key way back when she bought the house, for emergencies. Booth didn't know if it was an emergency or not, but when he heard her answer that she was in her bedroom he quickly made his way up the stairs.

"Bones?" He called again as he entered her bedroom. Before he knew it the door to her bedroom closed and he found himself pinned between her body and the closed door. Brennan crashed her lips on his, her tongue asking for entrance immediately. Booth placed his hands on her hips as he returned the kiss, deepening it further as he felt her hands slip under his tee.

"Booth…" Brennan began in the sexiest voice he'd ever heard before. Not even when she was the star of his fantasies did her voice sound_ that_ way.

"Is this mine?" He asked as he pulled the neck of the very worn black FBI t-shirt she was wearing and took a peek inside. He groaned at the sight of her naked under the tee and moaned as it clicked that _all_ she had on was the t-shirt.

"Yes." She answered his question, her lips returning to his as she allowed one hand to travel _south_.

**Review;)**


	10. Movement

**Thanks for all the support:)it's good to know it's being read. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth groaned into their kiss to show his displeasure of her hand leaving his body. She'd been rubbing him and now that he was more than ready he didn't appreciate the loss of her hand on him. Brennan laughed wickedly as they ended their kiss. She pressed her body flush against his and rubbed their sexes together as she helped him place his gun in a_ safer_ place.

Booth placed his hands on her waist, keeping her close as he returned his lips to hers.

"Mmm...Bones." He moaned as she rid him of his t-shirt. Brennan lost no time in working on his belt and jeans. Booth leaned against the door as he felt his jeans being slowly pulled down his legs and helped her by toeing off his shoes. Brennan stood after removing his jeans and socks, liking the sight of him in boxers but knowing she was going to like him _out _of them better. Booth wrapped his arms around her, his hands once again making their way under the tee she was wearing. He loved the feel of his hands touching her bare skin.

"Bones, you gotta give warning." He chuckled as he took her lips in another kiss. "Give me a chance to prepare." He lightly bit her lower lip, swiping his tongue after to soothe it. Brennan waved her hand behind her and Booth noticed the box of condoms on her nightstand. That was all he needed to know and with one swift move he had her t-shirt off her body. "Oh…" His loud moan at the sight of her nude was music to her ears. Brennan dropped to her knees having his boxers off his body in no time and tossing them behind her, neither caring where they landed.

"Booth…" Brennan moaned, staring up at him. Booth placed his hands behind his back, resting against the door as he stared down at her. He watched as she licked her lips and then kissed him under his navel. He closed his eyes as he felt her hands and lips on his member. He wanted to kiss her, all of her and so many more things, but for the moment all he could do was widen his stance and concentrate on the immense feeling of pleasure invading his body.

Brennan catalogued every single response his body had to her ministrations. Orally pleasuring Booth was something she'd fantasized many times before and she was enjoying every second of it. As her hand and mouth traveled on his length, Brennan used her other hand to caress his thighs before cupping his balls. She smiled to herself as she felt him buck into her mouth.

"Bones…" He started on a breathy moan. "Oh, you're good." He complimented as he placed one hand on the back of her head, not to guide her, but just to touch her. Brennan stared up at him, speeding her movements and sending him a wink. "Did you…ooohh…" Booth threw his head back for a second before looking down again. He managed to ask her if she planned what was currently happening when she left the Jeffersonian.

"No." Brennan laughed, knowing that what was_ currently_ happening hadn't been planned. Her hand continued to stroke him as she explained about the _mysterious_ condoms that appeared with her groceries.

"You sure you didn't_ subconsciously_ pick them up?" He joked not believing that words were actually leaving his lips. He instantly missed her touch on him as Brennan stood, hands on hips, giving him the most delicious view of her as of date.

"I'm sure I didn't." She clicked her tongue against her teeth as she smiled at him. Booth couldn't wait any longer and pulled her into an embrace, keeping her flush against his body. Their lips met in a heated kiss, as their hands continued their excursion on the other's body. Brennan hooked a leg over his hip and Booth instantly brought a hand to her thigh for support.

Their kiss turned into a slower, fuller exploring kiss as they felt the liberation of years of waiting. They continued their kiss as Booth walked them to her bed, each step loosening them up further. Their breathy laughter filled the room as they fell on the bed, bouncing lightly on the mattress.

They shared a look, one of understanding that only passes between two people who've shared a long history together. They shared a nod, each having a seductive smile on their faces and once again closed the distance between them to share a kiss.

Brennan arched her neck, giving him better access as his lips moved from her jaw to her neck. Her fingers tangled in his short hair, tugging lightly as his lips neared her aching breasts.

"Booth!"

"Bones!" They breathed out at the same time when they were finally joined as one, physically.

Their movements were in sync as they devoured each other in kisses. Brennan gripped his sides, her fingers curling into his skin as she met his thrusts hurriedly. They were both close and Booth sped up his movements, one hard thrust followed by another until they both reached a powerful release.

"I love you." It wasn't the first time he'd told her those words and he knew it wouldn't be the last. He kissed her lips, content at hearing her reciprocate the feeling.

B&B

"Is Mommy picking us up?" Tommy asked Angela as he entered the living room in the Hodgins' mansion.

"No, I'll drive you home." Angela answered the boy. "Don't you like being in our home?" Angela asked, faking a pout.

"Yes." Tommy grinned, liking all the cool bugs Hodgins always had to show. "But I want to see Mommy too." He was standing in front of Angela by now and the artist couldn't help but kiss the boy on the cheek for his comment.

"Tell you what, why don't we grab something to eat on the drive to your Mom's, hmm?" The boy's eyes lit up at Angela's suggestion and nodded. "Okay, then." Angela smiled and rose from the couch.

"Tracey!" Tommy ran out of the living room in search of his sister as Angela went in search of her daughter and Hodgins.

B&B

"No!" Booth whined, wrapping his arms around Brennan and bringing her to sit on his lap. He disliked her covering up after their fun shower.

"Booth, do you want me to answer the door undressed?" She asked, eying him over her shoulder. Booth shook his head 'no'. He said they could cancel their food order and make something themselves. Brennan tilted her head to the side, contemplating cancelling their order. Booth took the opportunity to kiss her neck as his hands moved up and down her sides. He was heating the moment when he felt Brennan stiffen.

"Bones?" He pulled his head back in order to have a better view of her face.

"Shh." Brennan indicated he should be quiet and Booth listened, instantly hearing the voices and new movement in the house. Brennan was off his lap in an instant, taking hold of his gun and exiting her bedroom.

"Bones!" Booth called loud enough for her to hear. He quickly had his t-shirt on along with his socks. "Where the hell are my boxers!" He asked annoyed as he held his jeans in one hand and searched for his boxers. The only other visible article of clothing on the floor was the t-shirt Brennan had on when he showed up. Deciding that it was more important to go after Brennan than finding his boxers Booth quickly had his jeans on.

Brennan reached the living room and relaxed when she spotted Angela placing her purse on the coffee table.

"What are you doing here, Angela?" Brennan asked as she lowered the gun, the safety in place.

"Hello to you too, Sweetie." Angela joked with a chuckle as she raised her arms in the air in fake surrender. "I brought your kids home." Angela reminded, grinning as she spotted Booth walking towards them. The artist didn't miss the fact that both partners had their hair wet. She wanted to squeal but she suppressed the urge, knowing that those two were probably going to come up with something _disappointing_ relating to why they both had their hair wet. Angela watched as Brennan returned the weapon to Booth, noting the silent 'we'll talk later' look that passed between the two. Angela decided she was going to have a serious talk with her friend in private and soon.

**Reviews are nice:)**


	11. Boxers

**A month and two days 'til I turn **_**21**_**! XD *cough* Vegas trip! *cough***

**On a more story related note, thanks for the support on this one. I apologize for the delay, but hope you like this chapXD Booth's boxers are found;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

The partners noticed the look Angela was giving them.

_She knows. _

The silent thought passed between the partners.

"There's a delivery guy at the door. He says it's twenty-three fifty." Tracey stood in front of the partners, eyeing them for a moment. Apparently something was passing between the adults and wait, wet hair?

"Oh, yeah." Booth took out his wallet and handed Tracey two twenties. It took Tracey a few heartbeats to take the money and return to the front door where the delivery guy was waiting.

"Mommy!" Tommy ran into the living room with Scarlet following close behind. Brennan squatted to be at the boy's level and they shared a hug. Before the boy started chatting about his day he turned to Booth. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hello, Toms." Booth scooped him up and the boy smiled at him.

"Hi." Scarlet gave her favorite aunt a hug too.

"You're hair is wet." Tommy grinned as he patted Booth's head. Booth gave the boy a smile as he scooped up Angela's daughter, walking towards the dining area. Angela gave Brennan a grin and linked an arm with her.

"You better _spill_ when you get the chance." Angela winked at her friend as they walked.

Tommy and Scarlet were busy helping Booth place the food on the table.

Tracey stared at Brennan and Booth as they all got ready to sit down and eat.

"Your hair is wet." She told the partners, asking if they were fixing a leak or something. Booth helped Brennan when simple fixtures were needed in the house.

"Precisely." Angela jumped in and Tracey shrugged, not giving much importance to it.

After their meal and some chatting in the living room, Brennan walked with Angela to her car.

Brennan watched as Angela buckled Scarlet in.

"I'll see you at work." Angela gave her a wicked smile as she angled herself inside the car. Brennan nodded as she waved at her friend. Once Angela turned the corner Brennan returned inside.

"Need help?" Brennan asked when she spotted Tracey in the kitchen. They'd cleaned once they were done with their meal, so Brennan wondered if something was missed.

"No." Tracey answered as she walked towards Brennan.

"He's giving Tommy a bath." Tracey informed when Brennan asked where Tommy and Booth were. Brennan nodded and walked towards the stairs.

The door to Tommy's bedroom was open and Brennan stood in the doorway as she watched Booth tuck Tommy in.

"That was fast." She spoke in a low voice as she finally approached. She bent at the waist and placed a soft kiss on the boy's head. Booth told her that apparently the boy had had a full day. She smiled and nodded as they both exited the room.

"I'm gonna shower." Tracey mumbled as she passed the partners. Brennan reminded her about the cast. Tracy waved her cast-ed arm in the air, already covered with a plastic bag.

Brennan and Booth walked to his SUV. They stopped by the side of his SUV and Booth took hold of her right hand.

"Bones, we weren't doing anything wrong." Booth used the lack of the outside lamps being on to his advantage as he kissed her lips lovingly. When they ended the kiss he found her smiling wickedly. "What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We most definitely didn't do _anything_ wrong." Brennan had a huge grin on her face as she told Booth that after the long awaited rounds they shared it was obvious they both knew how it was done.

"Oh." Booth groaned as he felt himself reacting to her words. He gave her one last kiss before he opened the driver's door. They shared a knowing smile as he closed the car's door.

B&B

Brennan was awoken when she heard her bedroom door open. She didn't need to open her eyes to know it was still early and it was Tommy who entered her bedroom. Brennan was sleeping on her front and she enjoyed the last few moments of keeping her eyes closed. She'd slept like she hadn't in a _long_ time and had very suggestive dreams about her partner turned lover.

"Morning, Mommy." Tommy greeted as he climbed on the bed. Brennan returned the greeting and before she could turn over she felt the boy lean on her back to place a kiss on her cheek. "I forgot to show you the crayons Aunt Angela got for me!" He excitedly showed her the plastic green box filled with crayons.

"Let's see." Brennan propped her weight up on her arms as she watched the boy begin to take out the colors one by one, naming them.

"There's one that has Scarlet's name!"

"Yes there is." Brennan nodded with a smile at his enthusiasm.

"It's in here." He placed the box of colors on Brennan's back as he searched for the specific crayon. "Oops!" He instantly jumped off the bed when a few of his new crayons rolled off the bed. "I'll pick them up." He told Brennan as he went under the bed to retrieve them.

"Tommy?" Brennan called as she turned over, sending a few more crayons to the floor. She wondered why it was taking the boy longer than a few seconds to pick up the crayons. Keeping the lower half of her body on the bed, Brennan peaked under the bed.

Her mouth hung open when the boy crawled out from under the bed and she saw _what_ he had found. She felt herself slipping but couldn't help it. She ended up on the floor, staring up at the child.

"Mommy, these are for boys!" He told her laughing as he held Booth's boxers. All Brennan could do was stare at the article of clothing in the boy's hands.

_Commando!_

The thought sent a delicious rush through her body. Booth had been boxer-free the rest of the previous evening and had acted just like always! Brennan wondered how many _times_ he'd gone about without his undies when they were together. The thought of Booth being out in the field with _nothing_ under his suit pants had Brennan's mind heading straight to the gutter.

Tommy's laughter subsided as he walked to Brennan's bathroom to drop the boxers inside the laundry hamper.

Brennan smiled; at the first chance she got she would have a talk with Booth about his _boxers_.

B&B

"I'm heading for a glass of water." Tracey announced as she rose from her spot on the floor. Brennan and Tommy nodded as they searched for the next piece of the puzzle they were currently piecing together.

On her way back to the living room Tracey decided to check in on the load of laundry Brennan had started before they sat down to piece a puzzle together. The washer was done and Tracey decided to throw Brennan's clothes in the dryer before she returned to the living room.

"Snaps." She let out as she dropped a few articles on the floor. The floor was clean, but she still hated that she dropped them.

Her eyes widened when she picked up the last article of the clothes she dropped: a pair of boxers!

"Tracey?" At Brennan's call Tracey quickly threw the boxers in the dryer and hit the start button.

"Here." The girl announced as she returned to the living room. Brennan sent her a smile and waved her to rejoin them. Tracey returned the smile, wondering who the owner of those boxers was since she's never seen them before.

**Reviews are nice;) and more to come soon. This week is Finals week and then ahhh, some well deserved time off:)**


	12. A mission

**I know it's been some time since I updated this oneXD and I apologize for the delay but here is the next chappie;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

As soon as Brennan spotted Angela walking towards her office she knew what was coming. Angela sent her friend wagging eyebrows as she closed the door after herself. The knowing smile on Angela's lips was wide and Brennan couldn't help but give her head a small shake.

"I'm waiting." Angela took the chair across from Brennan's, an expectant look on her face.

"Well," Brennan began from the rainy night she and Booth kissed at the deserted rest stop.

"Go on!" Angela squealed, leaning forward to rest her arms on Brennan's desk. Brennan laughed softly at her friend's enthusiasm and continued.

"I'm so happy for you." Angela was glad those two were finally together. "And I totally agree on the _secretly_ part." Angela winked at her friend. Before Brennan could tell Angela that there's been talk about letting their kids know, Booth entered the office.

"Hello, Angela." Booth gave Angela a nod as he stood next to Brennan's desk. The partners shared a look that spoke volumes.

"Oh, don't mind me." Angela laughed loudly. "I'm gonna…uhm…" She pointed towards the door, not being able to hide her happiness for the two. "Congrats." She whispered at the two before she did the locked lips gesture and exited the office.

Booth chuckled once the artist left. "I can imagine how that went." He gave Brennan his charm smile as he grabbed her coat. "Lunch time!" His enthusiasm was contagious and Brennan was out of her chair instantly.

B&B  
Rather than getting a bite to eat at the Diner or Founding Fathers they opted for Booth's place.

"What do you feel like eating?" Booth asked over his shoulder as he threw his suit jacket on the couch and worked on removing his holstered gun from his hip.

Brennan smiled as she watched his every move. She had yet to talk to him about his forgotten boxers at her place. She'd wanted to wait until they were alone and _face to face_ so she could _check_ for herself if Booth went commando often.

"Bones?" He asked as he turned to face her. He arched an eyebrow in question as he watched her silent approach. She looked incredibly sexy with the look she had on her face and Booth smiled in response.

Brennan found his lips crashing against hers in a breath taking kiss and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Bones!" Booth laughed as he felt Brennan un-tuck his shirt and work on his belt. Brennan told him about the forgotten boxers under her bed. "I know!" Booth told her that he was in a hurry to catch up to her that day and then he forgot about them. Looking under the bed hadn't occurred to him at the time.

Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan as their kiss intensified.

"Bones." He moaned as her hand found its way into his boxers and closed around him. Booth found her laugh sexy as he kissed her neck. Well, he found all and everything of her to be sexy. His hands wondered under her blouse as his lips reached her left ear.

"Will more trials be needed for your experiment?" His breath brushed against her neck as he whispered. Brennan smiled to herself as she pressed her body closer to his and allowed her other hand to work on the buttons of his shirt.

"More trials are a must." Brennan joked as she nibbled on his jaw, his shirt already on the floor as she explained how relaxed he seemed while he went around without his boxers at her place. He admitted that the feeling of relaxation and comfort at her place with _their_ family made him completely forget about his boxers.

"Mm-hmm." Brennan joked as she stopped touching him. He growled his displeasure but stopped short as he felt the clothing on his bottom half pool at his feet.

"Hmmm," Booth arched a playful eyebrow at her as he kicked his shoes and pooled clothing to the side. Brennan's throaty laugh filled the living room as his hands traveled her back and he pointed out that he was going to conduct his _own_ trials as well.

Meanwhile

Tracey was seated on a table working on her lunch when Parker joined her.

"Thank you." He switched his white milk for her chocolate milk with a smile.

"Hey!" Tracey shot him a glare and took back her chocolate milk.

"I tried." He laughed as he asked her to go into details about a pair of boxers found with Brennan's load of laundry.

Tracey's friend Donna joined the two, catching their conversation.

"Maybe the boxer's are her boyfriend's." Donna commented as she sat next to Tracey. At the silence and look the other two were giving her, Donna laughed. "What? You honestly don't think she could have a boyfriend?" She laughed with a headshake as she dug into her food.

Tracey and Parker stared at each other. A third player would complicate things. It would've been easier for the young partners to believe Brennan wore the boxers for _comfort_ or that they belonged to Booth. Now the possibility of a boyfriend brought up the need for an investigation. They were now on a mission to find out _who_ was Brennan's boyfriend.

The partners settled for a quick lunch after their 'experimental trial' concluded. They stood in his kitchen, shoulders touching and leaning against the sink. Booth's ham sandwich had cheese, lettuce and tomato. Brennan's had tomato, lettuce and red bell pepper slices.

As Booth watched her he smiled contently. His fridge was invaded with healthy veggies and things Brennan liked to eat. Truth be told he liked most of those things too, so it was no sacrifice to have them in his fridge. He allowed his left arm to wrap around her waist, his hand landing on her hip. Brennan turned her head to the side to look at him. She returned the playful, loving smile he shot her as they both hurried to finish their sandwiches in order to get a move on it and be on their way_ back_ to work.

**The young partners will find out about B&B soon, but first they'll look at the possible candidates for Brennan's boyfriend. Any guesses as to who these two think the 'secret' boyfriend might be?**

**Reviews are nice;) Happy Holidays! I already got my early Christmas miracleXD **


	13. Announcement

**First post for the new yearXD hope you like this chap. Many of you had no idea who the bf candidate will be and thanks to a suggestion by Caris Bennet we'll have two bf candidatesXD**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Tracey wondered down to the lab and headed towards Brennan's office. Tommy and Scarlet were in Angela's office either coloring or playing. Tracey had a doubt with one of her homework assignments and decided to head to her mother's office for help. She approached cautiously since she knew Brennan was in a meeting with her publicist and didn't want to interrupt.

"It's an honor to work with such a beautiful and talented woman such as yourself." Tracey was standing a bit off to the side, hidden from view unintentionally. She watched as the man flashed Brennan a white and bright smile. Tracey felt like gagging at the sight of the man so shamelessly flirting with Brennan. And, oh wait! Could he be Brennan's boyfriend? Deciding to leave them alone, Tracey headed back to the lounge area. Her homework question could wait.

Brennan looked over the planned book tour schedule. Though this was her first novel with the man as her publicist so far he's proven to be efficient. The one thing Brennan found annoying was his constant flirting. There had never been a spark of interest for a 'sentimental' relationship with the man and Brennan never lost an opportunity to _draw_ her line.

"This looks great, Mr. Crosgrove." Brennan rose from her chair, a silent indication that their meeting was _over_.

"Please, it's Anthony or Tony." He smiled 'charmingly' at her before making his way out of her office. Brennan shook her head. There's only one charm smile that could make her melt: the Booth charm smile.

B&B

Later that afternoon Tracey approached Brennan with her homework question. Brennan was seated on the living room couch going over a file. Tracey asked her question and Brennan placed the file on the coffee table. Brennan explained the course of action Tracey should take and the girl instantly understood where to go from there.

"Thanks." She told Brennan as she made the necessary side notes in order to finish up the assignment.

"You're welcome." Brennan responded. Tracey fiddled a bit with her notebook. "What is it?" Brennan asked before she resumed her review of the file. Tracey smiled at how good Brennan could read that she still had something to ask. She couldn't help herself and asked what had been on her mind for the rest of the afternoon.

"Wasn't your publicist a woman?" Brennan nodded.

"Heather's on an indefinite sabbatical." Brennan told her that Anthony was her publicist now.

"Is he good?" Oops, that slipped out.

Brennan shrugged, "So far he's proven to be very efficient and dedicated with his work."

"Oh, I bet." Tracey mumbled sarcastically.

"What was that?" Brennan paused with the file open in her hands as she looked at Tracey. Luckily for her Tommy joined them in the living room and began chatting Brennan up.

B&B

Days later

"Lunch?" Booth asked Brennan when he dropped her off in front of the Jeffersonian's front steps.

"I'm not sure. I have parent conferences with Tracey this afternoon." Brennan gave him an apologetic smile as she told him she would most likely work through lunch. She was already getting a late start on her work due to their early morning meeting with Sweets. Booth gave her a fake pout as he nodded that he understood.

Brennan found that her day, though productive, was moving along quickly. It was almost past lunch time and she was still submerged in her work.

"Booth." She raised her gaze towards the door in her office when the smell of food reached her. He gave her a smile as he approached her desk.

"I _knew_ you were _not_ joking when you said you might work right through lunch. Tsk, tsk, Bones." He placed the bags of take out on her desk, effectively pushing her paperwork to a corner on her desk. Brennan gave him a stern look for messing with her paperwork, but he didn't care. "Mommy needs to eat up to be strong…" She narrowed her eyes at him at the tone of voice he used.

"I am _not_ a child, Booth." She reminded as she looked inside one of the bags. He didn't comment, but gave her a smile as they both took out the food containers.

B&B

Brennan took a seat in the back of the crowded classroom. It was the last teacher they needed to visit and though the wait seemed long there was no hurry. Tommy sat on her lap and played with her hands as they waited. Tracey stood by the door talking with her friend Donna.

Brennan's cell phone buzzed and when she took it out of her jacket pocket Tommy instantly recognized the name on the screen.

"It's from Daddy." He commented as Brennan read the text. Booth informed her that he talked with Rebecca and he was indeed having Parker over for the whole weekend. The partners had discussed telling their children about their sentimental relationship and decided to do so on the weekend.

"You're not a baby." Tommy commented when he read the 'baby' Booth ended the message with. Brennan shook her head that she wasn't a baby and grinned as she made sure to note it in her reply to Booth's message. "I'm the baby." His comment made Brennan smile fully.

"Really?" She teased, tickling his sides lightly. He laughed as he told her that Tracey and Parker sometimes referred to him as 'baby bro'. Brennan kissed him on the cheek; he was the youngest in the household and at the lab along with Scarlet received lots of attention.

For the past ten minutes Brennan kept watching from the corner of her eye that the child two tables to her left was jumping on one of the chairs. The mother of the child was not paying attention and Brennan wasn't surprised when the child fell, bringing the chair with her. The loud cry brought everyone's attention to the child, but Brennan was already by her side. Tommy sat still on the chair as he watched Brennan examining the other child.

"She bit her bottom lip." Brennan told the mother. Annoyed the mother acknowledged Brennan's words.

Rebecca took the seat next to Tommy's and greeted him. The boy smiled at her, knowing that she was Parker's mother. Brennan returned and sat down with Tommy once again sitting on her lap.

"Dr. Brennan." Rebecca greeted her.

"Rebecca." Brennan returned the greeting before Tommy asked her if the other child was going to be okay. As Brennan answered the child Rebecca watched them with interest. She still found it amazing how motherly the anthropologist turned. Rebecca also found interesting that Booth was practically 'Daddy' for Tracey and Tommy.

Donna asked Parker and Tracey if they already knew who Brennan's secret boyfriend was.

"We have two candidates." Tracey explained that Brennan's new publisher could fit as the boyfriend since he was flirting with her in her office the other day. Parker added that Wendell was also a good candidate since he was Brennan's right hand person at the lab and was _single_, according to the teens' sources.

"But do you know if either of those possible candidates is your mom's boyfriend?" Donna asked Tracey. Tracey and Parker shared a look.

"We don't know." Parker answered. It sucked that they couldn't _know for sure _who Brennan's boyfriend was.

B&B

Saturday afternoon

Tracey was glad her cast was finally removed earlier in the day. She finished getting ready before going downstairs. They were expecting company over for dinner.

When Tracey reached the kitchen and she saw Brennan finishing up the final touches on the food she knew this was it. Brennan was going to announce her relationship with her boyfriend. The girl felt sad and happy both at the same time. She'd always thought that Booth was the one for Brennan and vice versa, but seeing Brennan so happy and excited all at the same time was enough for her to be happy as well.

Booth drove to Brennan's place with excitement. He wanted his son to know that he and Brennan were a couple. He slid a sideways glance at his son and wondered why he was so quiet. Booth pulled up on Brennan's driveway and Parker sent him a confused look.

"Why are we at Bones'?" Parker asked as he exited the SUV and followed his dad to the front door. He'd heard from Tracey that Brennan was planning a dinner for tonight and the suspicion that her boyfriend would also be present.

"You'll see." Booth grinned as he knocked on the front door.

Parker and Tracey shared a sad look as the realization that their joined efforts had been in vain.

Before eating they all sat around the coffee table in the living room. Booth sat next to Brennan on the couch with Tommy sitting next to him.

"Bones and I," Booth took Brennan's hand in his and squeezed it as together they announced they were together, _together_.

"_**What?"**_ Tracey and Parker stated in unison, both rising from their seats.

The partners shared a puzzling look. They didn't expect such a reaction from the two teens. Were they not happy with the news?

**Oohhh!XD **

**Reviews are appreciated:)**


	14. Same page

**Thanks for the support on this one:) finally another update:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

The partners were silent for a few seconds.

"Look, we know it must be quite a shock." Booth began before he was interrupted by the two teens at once.

"A shock?" They asked on the verge of erupting in laughter. Tracey and Parker shared a look before looking back at the partners. At seeing the way the partners were seated, how close they were leaning to each other without knowing so it finally dwelled on them that the truth had _been there_ all along and they _hadn't seen_ it.

The two teens finally erupted in laughter at _how blind_ they'd been and how much they wanted to get the partners together. How would it ever have happen with them being so clueless?

Tommy leaned across Booth's lap and tapped Brennan's arm. When he got her attention he shot her raised eyebrows, wanting to know what was wrong with the laughing teens.

Brennan and Booth shared another look.

"We'd like to," Brennan was cut off when Tracey and Parker both hugged her. They grinned at her before turning to hug Booth.

"Where's my hug?" Tommy asked when the two didn't make a move to hug him. Parker scooped him up and tickled him before Tracey also gave him hug to set him back down.

"Okay, you two. What's going on?" Booth asked with a smile of his own.

"We've been trying to get you two together!" Tracey laughed once again and Tommy decided to sit next to Brennan. He didn't see what was so funny.

"Explain." Brennan sent her a look, expecting details as to what she meant.

Tracey and Parker explained what they'd been trying to accomplish for quite some time now.

"When was it going to work if you two were already together!" Parker shook his head as he wrapped an arm around himself; he'd definitely worked out his muscles with laughter this afternoon.

The partners explained how their sentimental relationship came about and the why of keeping it secretly for a while.

Throughout their meal the talk continued, things finally falling on the _same page_ on both parties.

"So, who was your candidate for secret boyfriend?" Booth asked as he himself more of Brennan's homemade Mac and Cheese.

"The publicist guy." Parker answered as he savored his food.

"Sounds reasonable. " Brennan commented and Tracey pointed out that he _was_ flirty. Booth raised his eyebrows in _fake jealousy_ and they all knew it.

"Oh, and Wendell."

"What?" Booth wasn't expecting that.

"Why?" Brennan asked. She only saw the doctor as a colleague and friend, but that was it.

Parker stated that he was a good candidate since he was a single guy and worked close to her at the lab.

Tommy had been busy with his food throughout the whole conversation, but when he heard about Wendell's lack of girlfriend he informed that Wendell _liked_ the woman that worked with the mummies.

"Oh, buddy." Booth chuckled at the child's comment. Wendell sure had kept that one _a secret_.

"He looks at her like you look at Mommy." Tommy added and the teens smiled at the grin Booth shot Brennan.

B&B

"Booth…" Brennan instantly closed her lips as she noted that Booth and Tommy were both asleep. She quietly approached and removed the book Booth still clutched in his right hand. Tommy's head rested on the agent's chest as Booth hugged him close with his left arm. Brennan smiled at the sight. Before exiting the bedroom she covered the two with a blanket.

She found Tracey and Parker all set up in the living room, ready for 'movie night' as they called it.

"Where's dad?" Parker asked scooting over on the couch to make room for Brennan to sit. Brennan informed that both Tommy and Booth were asleep.

Brennan paid no attention to the movie. As she watched Parker and Tracey she felt at ease. Booth was right; there _are_ different types of families.

Booth woke up in complete darkness. All was silent except for the soft breathing sounds leaving the sleeping boy. He carefully eased out of bed and made sure Tommy was covered with the blanket.

Booth quietly entered Brennan's bedroom, but she was instantly aware of his presence.

"Parker's asleep in the guest room." He nodded at her words and climbed in bed next to her.

"Guess I missed movie night." He chuckled softly. He was supposed to give Tommy his bath and read him a bedtime story while Brennan and the teens headed out for a movie. Apparently he dozed off along with Tommy.

Neither of the partners engaged in conversation and drifted back to sleep.

The sound of a phone ringing awoke him. Booth groggily leaned over Brennan and picked up the phone resting on her nightstand.

"Hello?" Booth's voice was still thick with sleep and he startled the early morning caller without knowing so.

"Who was it?" Brennan asked sleepily as Booth returned the phone to its place.

"Wrong number." He shrugged and hugged her close. "Morning, Bones." He whispered in her ear.

"Morning , Booth." They were sharing a smile, about to kiss when the phone rang again. Booth groaned but before he could answer the phone stopped ringing.

"Where were we?" He asked playfully as he once again leaned closer. The door to the bedroom opened and an excited Tommy announced that _Grandpa_ was on the phone.

"Hi, Dad." Brennan greeted as soon as Tommy handed her the phone. Booth heard Max state with a chuckle how he must have _dialed the wrong number_ on his first try because _a man answered_ the phone. Brennan sent Booth a smile as she continued to listen to her father's words.

After breakfast a quick stop at Booth's apartment was needed so that he and Parker could change. Max, Russ and his family were coming back to DC after a hiking trip and were stopping at Brennan's for some catching up. A stop to the grocery store was in need for, according to Booth.

Tracey was wondering the aisles and though she knew Brennan and the others were just a few aisles away she couldn't help but feel there was a creepy feel in the air. The man that was apparently following her didn't help matters any.

_Get a grip._

Maybe Hodgins had an influence after all with all his conspiracy theories talk.

Tracey turned the corner and bumped into a solid, muscled body.

"Whoah!" Booth joked as he draped an arm around her shoulders. Tracey relaxed at his proximity and reminded herself she was being paranoid.

_No one's following me._

Booth said they were leaving already and asked her to help him find Parker and Tommy who were still wondering the aisles.

"Sure." They walked side by side and the girl instantly felt the creepiness slowly fade away.

**Paranoid or not?...more to come soon;)**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	15. Family

**Here is the next update. I started this chap on Wednesday night and since it was the day before my B-day I was feeling like some fun timeXD so, this chap's got some good family time:) and we'll get back to the creepy stalker in the next chap…**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Baby girl." Max hugged his daughter as soon as she opened the front door.

"Hello, Dad." Brennan returned his greeting before they ended their hug. She stepped to the side to allow them to enter.

"Hey, Sis." She shared a quick hug with her brother before Amy and the girls greeted her.

"Grampa!" Max smiled wide when he spotted Tommy in the living room. That little one sure could take him to years past when his children were younger. He bent to hug the boy and chuckled as the boy commented how strong he was.

"See, Russ." Max called to his son. "I'm still strong." He high fived the boy before he turned to the two teens seated on the living room couch.

"Just because I said camp was getting to be a little too much for you, you have to bring it up all the time!" Russ answered and turned when he heard his girls laughing.

"I can't believe he actually told him that." Amy laughed as she turned to Brennan.

"Parker, Tracey." Max smiled at them, giving them each a hug. He asked them how things were going and listened with interest as they both answered.

B&B

Max sat on a chair in the back yard as he watched his family. Parker, Tracey, Hayley and Emma were huddled together and vividly conversing. His son and daughter were talking with Amy. And he was just resting up before they headed back inside.

"Granpa," Tommy ran towards him from inside the house. Booth passed them by and walked over to where the other adults stood talking. "Daddy got pie!" Tommy tugged at his arm for him to get up.

"Yum." Max returned the enthusiasm as he rose from the chair. He didn't miss how Tommy called Booth 'daddy'.

Since his daughter took the kids under her care Max knew that Booth was around constantly. He really was daddy. He was a good man and all Max ever wanted for his daughter was that.

Max continued to silently watch the interaction between his daughter and the agent. Booth's hand rested on the small of her back as Brennan served a slice of pie to Tommy. Max smiled, there was something definitely different about those two.

B&B

Everyone was beginning to settle down and Booth took the opportunity to have a minute alone with Brennan.

"Booth?" Brennan gave him raised eyebrows as he took her hand and led the way towards the kitchen.

"Shh!" He pressed a finger over his lips as he kept walking with her towards the far end of the kitchen.

"You're leaving?" Brennan asked after they shared a soft peck on the lips. Booth nodded.

"You've got a full house." He smiled as he told her that he had lots of fun and enjoyed the family day. She returned his smile and agreed. "I'll call you in the morning." He leaned forward and captured her lips in a long and slow kiss.

"Marco." Russ entered the kitchen for a glass of water before bed and found the partners in mid kiss. He grinned as he watched them end their kiss, sharing a somewhat confused look for an instant.

"Oh, I forgot you had a big brother." Booth joked as they turned to face Russ.

"You're together, yeah." Russ raised a hand to indicate they didn't need to explain themselves to him. "I'm just here for some water and I'll be out of your hair." He winked at them on his way out of the kitchen.

"Dad?" Parker called when he reached the living room. The girls and Tommy were already headed to bed and Parker was looking for his dad since he said they were leaving.

"Coming!" Booth called from the kitchen. After sharing one last kiss the partners walked out of the kitchen towards the living room.

"Good night, Bones." Parker gave her a hug before he walked towards the front door, followed by Booth.

The house was finally quiet, but the little boy next to Brennan was still chatting away. Russ and Amy were staying in the guest room. Tracey gave her bed to the girls and was now sharing the bed with Brennan and Tommy in the anthropologist's bedroom.

"Yes, Grandpa is sleeping in your bed," Brennan answered the boy. "And everyone else is also asleep." Brennan lightly tickled the boy. Tommy looked to his right laughing and found that his sister was sound asleep.

"Okay." He agreed that it was time to sleep, but asked Brennan to run her hand through his hair like she did when he was giving a battle before bed.

Brennan continued to run her fingers through the boy's hair even after he fell asleep. Brennan placed a kiss on the top of his head before she fixed the tangled covers. She stared at the teenage girl and marveled at how fast the girl had fallen asleep. With a soft sigh Brennan closed her eyes.

A light kick to her abdomen brought Brennan out of her sleep. She opened her eyes and noted it was early morning. Tommy was an early riser, but after his battle with sleep Brennan wasn't surprised he was still asleep.

She got out of bed and smiled at the way Tommy rested his head no his sister's pillow.

Max was moving around in the kitchen and turned when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Tempe." He poured himself a cup of coffee and sipped slowly. He gestured towards the coffee pot and Brennan shook her head in the negative. After a short silence, Max teasingly told Brennan that he knew about her and Booth.

"Russ?" Brennan asked with a smile of her own. Max shook his head.

"A father knows." He chuckled softly and told her that the change in the interaction between her and Booth was evident if one observed carefully.

B&B

"Oh." Booth was momentarily speechless as he watched Brennan approaching in a black two piece bikini. Sure, he's seen all of her, but…

"Woo, Sweetie!" Angela cheered as her friend approached. The artist had called the partners over for a day of swimming, taking advantage that it was nice and sunny out. Brennan's brother, his family and Max were on their way after breakfast so it was now only the partners with their kids and the Hodgins.

"Wow, Dr. B." Hodgins stared too. Brennan out of a lab coat and in a bikini was a rare sight for him. The entomologist didn't miss the way Booth was looking at the good doctor. He smiled; he knew those two were together because his wife had confided in him about the partners' new development.

Brennan sat bathing in the sun's rays after a long while of swimming. She felt movement to her right and spotted Booth approaching.

"Bones, Angela says it's time to eat." He grinned down at her, loving the sight of her looking so relaxed. So far the weekend had been full of great times for him with his family. He was a little bummed that the day was going to end soon and with it the weekend.

Brennan positioned her sunglasses on the top of her head and stared up at Booth. They shared a smile as he offered his hand for her to get up. Her hand landed on his hip instead, tugging at his swim trunks as she stood.

"If you want them off, all you gotta do is say so." Booth's gaze was playful as he ran a finger along the neckline of the tee she was wearing over her swimwear.

"Do I really have to say so?" She returned the tease as she walked towards the others. Booth stared after her and didn't miss the wave Tommy sent their way. Booth jogged the short distance to catch up to Brennan, ready to make the best of the rest of the day.

**More to come soon;)**


	16. Someone's watching

**Sorry for the wait. I didn't get to finish the chap on Monday and then I got this cold and man I just slept a lot yesterday. But here it finally is:) and I really wanna thank all of you for reading, reviewing and alerting, it means SO MUCH:)**

"You're acting weird. What's up?" Donna asked Tracey as they sat on their usual table for lunch. Tracey looked over her shoulder towards the gate. "See, you keep looking around."

"It's just..." Tracey told her friend about her creepy experience at the grocery store over the weekend.

"Sounds creepy." Donna agreed as she began to eat.

"Well, at first I just told myself I was being paranoid." Tracey admitted she'd been relieved that Russ' girls were staying in her bedroom. "I slept well that night because I had mom and Tommy next to me." Sunday had gone by quick with the day at the Hodgins' place. It was now mid week and she was feeling really jumpy.

"So, you think someone's watching you?" Donna asked with shock. Tracey nodded.

"I can feel it in the back of my neck and look at the little hairs on my arms!" Tracey extended her arms to demonstrate.

"Well, you should definitely tell your mom." Donna washed her bite of food with a swing of her chocolate milk. "I say you're not paranoid." Tracey nodded. She was going to tell Brennan as soon as she saw her.

After school Tracey and Donna met at the front entrance. They usually walked together since it wasn't a long walk to the Jeffersonian.

"What a creep!" Donna exclaimed when they were two blocks away from the school. Tracey looked over her shoulder and she could have sworn she recognized the man's outline. The man crossed the street and vanished before she could even really see his face.

"Hey!" Parker ran up to them and came to an abrupt halt when he noted their facial expressions. "Who died?" He asked as they started walking. The girls told him about the creepy man. "Where is he?" Parker went into protect mode.

"Relax." Donna told him the man was gone.

"We gotta tell Bones and my dad about this." Parker pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mom's number. He told her he was walking with Tracey and Donna and asked if he could stay at the Jeffersonian for a little while. Rebecca was hesitant, not knowing if she'd be able to swing by the Jeffersonian later on to pick him up. "No, I'll ask my dad or Bones to give me a ride home."

B&B

Brennan entered her office and found Tracey and Parker waiting for her.

"Dr. Bray told me you were waiting for me in my office." Brennan approached the two teens seated on her couch, a worried expression crossing her features.

"Uhm," Tracey told Brennan about her suspicion about being watched and about the man.

"You were being followed!" Brennan lost her cool. The horrible scenarios running through her mind were something she didn't wish for anyone to go through.

"Sorta. Maybe." Tracey stood and hugged Brennan. The anthropologist needed the hug to calm down.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Brennan asked once the hug ended.

"I thought I was being a bit paranoid." Tracey shrugged. At hearing the word 'paranoid' Hodgins retreated his steps and entered the anthropologist's office.

"Paranoid?" He arched an eyebrow, wondering what kind of conspiracy was going on.

"Dr. Hodgins." At Brennan's statement the entomologist got a clue and left; he had stuff to do anyway.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I…" Brennan draped an arm over the girl's shoulders.

"I will make a report and notify the school." Brennan kissed the top of the girl's head and took in a deep breath. She wasn't going to allow her to walk from school to the Jeffersonian in the afternoons anymore.

"Okay." Tracey nodded, leaning closer to Brennan. Parker smiled at the scene.

"Ahhhh!" Cam's yelp caused the teens and Brennan to turn their attention towards the office door. Another yelp had Brennan and the teens heading towards the ookie room.

Tracey and Parker forgot about the creepy man and the conversation with Brennan when they found Cam covered in a suspicious looking goo. Tommy and Scarlet were moving around the room trying to catch an escaped toad.

"Catch the frog!" Cam hissed at Hodgins as she passed a hand over her face.

"Toad… bufo americanus." Hodgins corrected, but decided to get to work on fixing the mess. Cam spun on her heals and left towards her office. When she reached her office she began to laugh. Gosh, those little ones and Hodgins were quite something, but she couldn't imagine the afternoons at the Jeffersonian without them.

"What happened?" Brennan asked as Tracey and Parker set out to help Hodgins and the five year olds clean up and catch the toad. Hodgins only said that it was an experiment gone wrong. Brennan wanted to stay and help, but she needed to make a call.

"Oh my God!" Angela stood outside the door and looked inside. The kids had been in her office coloring when Hodgins stopped by saying he wanted to show them something. It hadn't crossed her mind that it would end in disaster.

"I have to make a call. I'll be right back." Brennan whispered at Angela as she exited the room. Angela stared after Brennan wondering what was going on.

"Nice!" Wendell chuckled as he stood next to Angela. After a small headshake he entered the room to help.

B&B

The rest of the week went by with no more 'creepy' events. The school had informed Brennan that they'd received other reports regarding a man lurking around the premises. Brennan was informed that the school was doing their best to resolve the matter.

Booth was on the lookout too; reminding Brennan that he was there for them. They're not alone.

The following week was quiet too and Brennan felt at ease knowing that her daughter was not being bothered.

On Friday Brennan drove to the high school and waited for Tracey and Parker. Parker and Tracey instantly spotted her and walked towards her car.

"Awesome, camping!" Parker commented as Brennan pulled into traffic. "I've been waiting the whole week for this."

"Me too." Tracey commented. The five year olds class had set up a camping trip with their families. Since it was Parker's weekend with Booth he got to tag along as well.

B&B

Booth shook his head as he pulled Brennan closer to him. Their tent was dark and quiet now. The teens were asleep and the five year olds hadn't given much of a fight before falling asleep. The activities had kept them busy and now Booth couldn't help but enjoy the quietness.

"Bones, I should arrest those two." He chuckled softly in her ear, pressing his front even closer to her back. Brennan brought a hand back, running it through his head as she told him Angela hadn't specified what her activities with Hodgins were going to be. "She didn't have to specify." Booth buried his face against her neck and breather her in. It was so not fair that the artist and the bug man were having sex who knows where while he had his Bones snug against him and not be able to do anything about it.

"Jealous?" Brennan whispered.

"Not really." He snaked an arm under her tank top and placed a hot kiss just below her ear.

The next morning

Booth watched the artist and shook his head.

"_That_ smile should be illegal." Booth whispered in Brennan's ear as he gathered their breakfast trash. Brennan smiled as she helped him clean up.

"Good morning, Baby." Angela hugged and kissed her daughter before the little girl ran after the teens and Tommy. "Hello, Sweetie." Angela's smile never ceased and Brennan returned it.

Angela knew the partners deserved some alone time and after the wonderfully amazing night she had with her hubby Hodgie, she decided to give those two some alone time. The partners seriously needed a break after the creeper scare the previous week.

After their Saturday activities it was time to pack up and head back to the city in the afternoon.

The drive to Brennan's place was quiet and peaceful since the artist had _insisted_ the teens and Tommy ride with them. Apparently they'd found a very interesting route back home.

"I thought Angela said they'd be here by now." Booth parked in Brennan's driveway, sending her a questioningly look. Brennan took out her cell and dialed Angela's number.

"They took a detour." Brennan informed as they exited the SUV.

Booth asked if he could shower, needing the soothing feeling of warm water falling on his skin. Brennan answered with a 'sure'.

"Thanks." He gave her a quick kiss before heading towards the stairs.

It took Brennan less than a minute to go after him. The quick, chaste kiss they shared was enough to have her wanting a shared the shower with her partner, friend and lover.

Booth tilted his head back and allowed the water to fall on his face. The camping trip had been fun, but he was glad to be back in civilization. He heard movement in the bathroom and felt the shower curtain move. He smiled without opening his eyes as he felt her arms wrap around him from behind.

Brennan ran her lips from shoulder to shoulder as she simultaneously ran her hands from his abdomen up to his chest and back down.

"It's real." Booth voiced her thoughts. They _were_ real. He felt her nod and turned his head to the side in search of her lips.

As they shared a kiss, Booth couldn't think about anything else. It was just them in the shower, sharing a kiss and he didn't want it to end; they'd waited too long.

"Mmm…" Booth breathed out when her hand closed around Seeley Jr. Brennan's throaty laugh had him turning to face her. "I believe we can make the best of these few minutes alone." He waggled his eyebrows at her, dipping his head to kiss along her neck.

"A few minutes?" Brennan asked with disappointment. It was his turn to laugh as he assured her he would make _both_ of them happy.

Neither was sure if it'd been a _few_ minutes or _more than a few_ minutes as they clung to each other, working on returning their breathing to normal. Brennan ran a hand through his wet hair, smiling because he hadn't been kidding. He'd definitely made _both of them_ happy with his deliciously full thrusts.

"Love 'ya, Bones." Booth whispered against her lips as he moved them under the now cool spray of water.

"Mmmhmm…" Brennan nodded, still lost in a blissful state. Booth smiled. Brennan out of words was rare.

By the time Angela and the others walked towards Brennan's front door, the partners' shower was long finished and they were setting up for dinner.

After dinner it was just Brennan and her kids at home. It was midnight and Brennan sat on her bed looking over her end of the month report. She couldn't define the uneasy feeling she felt, but falling asleep wasn't an option for her. Looking over the report wasn't helping her calm down any.

Tracey woke up in a state, feeling disoriented for a second. She looked around and breathed out a sigh of relief as it clicked she was in her bedroom. Turning on her side she felt her heart rate pick up. Someone was standing right outside her bedroom window. In less than two seconds the teen was out of her bed and silently moving towards the door.

Brennan was startled out of her thoughts when Tracey rushed into the room.

"What's the matter?" Brennan asked, placing the report on her nightstand. The girl approached Brennan quickly.

"There's someone outside my window!" Tracey whispered, instinctively finding safety next to Brennan.

"What?" Brennan was out of bed, heading towards her bedroom door.

"Wait. No, no, no." Tracey begged Brennan not to go. What if something happened to her?

"Stay here." Brennan exited the bedroom, cell phone in hand ready to dial Booth.

**Hope the wait was worth it. More to come soon:) **


	17. Additions

**Whoah, I'm so sorry for the delay. It's been go,go,go for me for the past couple of weeks. I usually piece my chapters together on my ipod and then send them to my computer, but since I was reading a good romance novel I was carrying the book around everywhere instead of my ipodXD But here's the next chapter. Thanks for the support on this one, really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Can I go back inside?" Tracey whispered in Brennan's ear. Brennan nodded and watched as the teen retreated inside the house.

After finishing the business with the officers the partners reentered the house. Tracey and Parker were seated on the couch, half asleep. When Booth got Brennan's call he'd been seated on his couch flipping through the TV channels. Before leaving his place he'd just grabbed his essentials; gun included, and woke up Parker. They were in their PJ's just like Brennan and Tracey.

Parker rose from the couch and headed towards the stairs, knowing where the guest room was. They were definitely spending the night.

Booth watched as Tracey rose from the couch, no longer completely scared.

"Can I sleep in your bedroom?" Tracey asked hopefully.

"Yes." Brennan walked with the girl.

Booth sighed and dropped on the couch. His gut was telling him this was something more. Whoever was after Tracey _knew_ exactly that her bedroom window was just above the joined garage roof. The thought didn't sit well with him.

Brennan sat on the bed with her back resting against the headboard, watching over the sleeping teen and five year old. Tracey had brought the child to Brennan's bed as they waited for the cops and Booth. With a soft kiss on each of the children's forehead Brennan rose from the bed. It didn't take Tracey long to fall asleep.

The open door to Tracey's room caught her eye and she lost no time to amble over. She found Booth standing by the window.

"Hey." He said softly when he sensed her presence in the room.

"I only saw a glimpse of him." Brennan had been on the phone with Booth then. Booth turned to face her and before she knew it he had his arms wrapped around her. He rested his chin on her head and slightly tightened his hold on her.

After a few minutes of silently holding each other they exited the room.

"I already checked in on Parker. He's asleep." Booth cocked his head towards the stairs. They trotted down the stairs side by side.

With a sigh Brennan dropped on the couch. Booth draped an arm around her shoulders as he sat down next to her.

"Don't worry. We're gonna catch this asshole." She felt rather than saw him clenching his jaw. "He probably thinks it'll be easy to execute whatever sick plan he's got in mind." Brennan placed a hand on his thigh, rubbing soothingly. It was obvious he was as upset as she was about this whole situation.

"I'm upgrading my security system." Booth suggested adding some surveillance cameras for the outside, especially by Tracey's bedroom window. Brennan already had the camera thing in mind.

"Hmmm," He let out a triumphant puff of air, "he probably thinks 'single mom, two kids. It'll be a piece of cake'." Booth shook his head in negation, "Nope, because you're not alone." He crushed her to his side, placing a loving kiss on her lips.

B&B

Tommy woke up and wondered what he was doing in Mommy's bed sleeping next to his sister. Her left the bed and searched for Brennan in the restroom. When he didn't find her there he exited the room.

He smiled wide when he spotted Booth and Brennan on the living room couch. Brennan's head rested on Booth's left thigh, her body curled on the rest of the couch. The boy silently approached and tapped Booth's right knee.

Booth opened his eyes to find Tommy standing in front of him.

"Hey, buddy." Booth greeted with a voice still thick from the little sleep he got.

"Good morning, Daddy." The boy climbed on his lap, careful not to step or disrupt Brennan and placed a loud kiss on Booth's cheek. Booth hugged the boy returning the good morning kiss. The boy locked his arms around his neck, obviously happy to see him first thing in the morning. Booth smiled, remembering the first time the boy had called him and Brennan 'mama' and 'dada'.

They'd been a family since before he and Brennan became a real couple. Booth wasn't going to allow some sicko mess with his family.

"We were talking and we fell asleep." Booth answered the boy's question of why the two adults were sleeping on the couch.

"Mommy's still sleeping." The boy sneaked a peak at Brennan's face, finding her still asleep. Booth nodded, subconsciously running a hand over the sleeping anthropologist's shoulder. "I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"

"Hmmm…." Booth thought about it and decided that after last night a good cup of coffee and a slice of apple pie from the diner would do wonders for him. "The diner?"

"Yeah!" The boy jumped off his lap and ran off to get his shoes and a jacket. Brennan groaned and moved to be on her back. She opened her eyes and sleepily stared up at Booth.

"We're getting breakfast." Booth informed after they shared a quick kiss. Brennan nodded, grabbing a couch pillow to rest her head on.

"Morning, Mommy. I'm going with Daddy." The boy gave her a crushing hug and quick kiss.

Brennan watched the two walk towards the front door and smiled. Seeing Booth and Tommy together always brought a smile to her face.

B&B

"Phone order." Tommy informed the elderly waitress/cashier at the diner. Booth placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as he told the woman they were there to pick up the phone order for Booth.

The boy opened the diner's door for Booth and held on to the agent's jacket as they walked to the parked SUV.

Breakfast was quick and the teens lost no time to go back to bed and sleep. Tommy settled in front on the living room's carpeted floor and busied himself with a puzzle. He was the only one who got a good night's sleep. The partners stayed in the kitchen even after clean up.

As the partners lounged against the kitchen counter Brennan informed Booth that the camera installation would be done the following day. Though Booth liked the addition of the cameras he was going to add another addition; himself.

B&B

The kids were getting ready to settle down as Brennan went around the first floor, making sure all windows and doors were closed and locked.

There was a knock on the front door. Brennan approached cautiously, wondering who it could be. She checked the security hole before opening.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Booth entered, carrying a duffle bag and a suit on a hanger. Brennan stared at him expectantly. "You're staying here?" Brennan repeated.

"Yeah." Booth announced he was going to stay with them until the whole stalker/peeper issue was taken care of.

Tracey was gathering her clothes for the following school day when Booth entered the bedroom. He was going to sleep in the girl's room. The creeper was going to be in for a big surprise if he showed up tonight.

"Bones and I won't let anyone hurt you." His promise was reassuring, although the teen already knew that. Tracey initiated a hug, thanking him for the love and protection he was giving.

"Good night." Tracey exited the room; she was going to sleep in Brennan's bedroom again.

"Pink is cool." Booth muttered to himself as he pulled back the covers on the bed. He flicked the light switch off and settled on the bed.


	18. Not gonna stop?

**Thanks for the continued support on this one:) Had to take the writing proficiency exam this morning and writing this chap sure as heck was way better than answering a promptXD **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Tracey shifted closer to Brennan, taking the anthropologist's arm and throwing it over herself. She felt Brennan's reassuring squeeze on her arm and was comfortable enough to fall asleep.

The night was a quiet one, but even so it wasn't easy for Brennan to sleep straight 'til morning.

Brennan was up before her alarm went off and headed straight for the bathroom. After getting ready for work she exited the bedroom. It was still too early to wake up Tommy, though he'd be up pretty soon on his own. She followed the movement coming from downstairs.

Booth was moving around the kitchen, still in his PJs. He'd gotten the coffee started and was pouring himself a cup when Brennan reached his side. They shared a 'good morning' before Brennan asked him about his night.

"I was up for most of the night. Pretty quiet." Booth took a sip of his coffee, scrunching his face afterwards. "Guess he's waiting for us to forget about the incident and get comfortable again. But I'll be waiting." He was caught off guard by the kiss she planted on his cheek, instantly bringing a smile to his face.

She admitted she hadn't slept much either. Booth hugged her, nuzzling her neck and content to see her first thing in the morning even if she was already dressed for work.

Brennan's hands wondered under the hem of his sleep tee, massaging his lower back. Booth groaned with delight at the ministrations of her talented hands and sighed. He placed a short, but passionate kiss on her lips before he pulled away from their embrace.

"Shower time." He announced after taking one last sip of his coffee.

Brennan stared after him and smiled. He was no prude, she had firsthand knowledge of that, and he could be childish as well as tough…but interacting with him first thing in the morning had always been secretly her favorite aspect of him. But this morning there was a unique sense of intimacy that roamed the house with him there.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and sipped, preparing for the beginning of the week.

B&B

Brennan blankly stared at Sweets as he spoke. She'd had a busy morning and spent her lunch break supervising the installations of cameras at her place. She still had lots to do at the lab and sitting in Sweets' office for a session seemed like a waste of time.

Booth was equally uninterested.

"Okay, you two. What's going on? It's like I'm talking to a wall or something. Where are you two?" Sweets searched their faces as he waited for an answer.

"Rough nights." They answered in unison. Sweets' stared wide eyed at them.

"It's not what you're thinking." Booth snapped his fingers at the psychologist. _Seriously, his mind goes straight to the gutter when it comes to us._

"Oh." Sweets listened attentively. "Well, it's highly unlikely this person will stop now. " It was obvious he too shared the partners' worry that the man wasn't going to stop until he got what he was after.

Brennan was lost in thought when Booth cut the engine in the Jeffersonian underground parking structure.

"Bones?" He touched her arm and Brennan realized they were back at the lab."We're gonna get through this. Together." Booth leaned closer to her and rested his forehead against hers. "This will be over soon." She nodded, basking in his closeness.

B&B

"Ugg, today's been a busy day. Not good since the week just started." Angela stated as she entered her friend's office. Brennan absent mindedly nodded. "Heated lunch break?" Angela grinned. There hadn't been a chance to fill the artist in on what was going on.

"Oh!" Angela gasped.

"During the lunch break I met with the security personnel that installed the cameras." Brennan told her friend that after the installation she and Booth went to their session with Sweets. "Last night was quiet." Brennan also filled her in on the fact that Booth would be staying at her place until the matter was fully resolved.

"Woo." Angela fanned herself as she told Brennan she could now grope the agent at night.

Brennan laughed at the comment. "He's staying in Tracey's bedroom."

Angela stared at her friend with disappointment. "Bummer, but it makes him that much hotter!" Only Angela would voice such a statement.

B&B

Brennan sighed and kicked the sheet off her body. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed to sit up, she stared around the dark room for a few seconds. She ran her hand through her hair and made sure Tracey was covered before leaving the room.

She checked in on Tommy, finding him sound asleep.

Brennan carefully opened the door to Tracey's bedroom, not wanting to wake up Booth if he was asleep.

"Hey. Can't sleep?" He whispered at her in the darkness.

"No." She answered, moving towards him. He sat up and patted the bed for her to join him. "What about you?"

"I sensed when you opened the door."

"I'm sorry I awoke you." He took her hand in his and squeezed. "I can't sleep. If you want I can be looking out."

He laughed softly. "Look out. Be the look out." She shifted closer to him, her hair brushing against his face. "You should get some sleep. You're gonna get sick if you don't sleep." His concern for her wellbeing was evident.

"What about you?"

"Hey, I took my nap with Toms." They shared a laugh.

She rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.


	19. I know that face

**I apologize for the delay in posting. I wanted to post since Monday, but I hurt my wrist at work. It's a bit better now and I was able to finally type up this chappie**

**Whoa, almost twenty chaps:) I can't thank you all enough for the great support.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan heard footsteps approaching and seconds later felt Tommy climb on the bed. She opened her eyes and turned her head to side.

"What are you doing up?" Brennan asked the boy in the darkness. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she knew she hadn't been in bed with Booth for long, an hour maybe.

The boy told her he woke up to go to the bathroom and wanted to checkup on Daddy before he went back to his room.

"Are you helping Daddy fix the problem?" Booth had explained to the boy that he was staying in Tracey's bedroom because there was a problem that needed to be taken care of.

Brennan nodded in the darkness as she felt the boy slip under the covers. "Yes." She answered, unwrapping her arms from around Booth's form to turn and face the boy.

"Oh, is it fixed?" He asked, settling closer to Brennan.

"Not yet." Brennan replied. She felt Booth press his front flush against her back and snake an arm over her to pat the boy on the head.

"Hmm, the nap was a bad idea for you. Now you're awake in the middle of the night." The boy giggled at Booth's words and said he was going right back to sleep.

"Sneaky." Booth commented when the boy finally went back to sleep.

"He likes having you here." Brennan whispered back at him.

"Well, despite the cramped quarters" They laughed softly. "I like being here too." He felt her nod, indicating she liked having him there too. Compared to their long partnership their sentimental relationship was fairly new. Having Booth in the house was very intimate and it felt right. Perhaps in the not so distant future...

After short conversation silence filled the room once again. A few minutes later she heard Booth's breathing even out. He had an arm thrown over her and his head buried in her hair. There was no space for her to move. Everyone in the house was sound asleep, but Brennan still found it difficult to follow their footsteps.

After another short sleep break Brennan awoke. The room was still dark and she patted the bed in search of the boy. She didn't find him and wondered if he'd gone back to his bed. She shifted and felt the boy by her legs. Pulling back the covers Brennan sat up and carefully untangled her legs from the boy's lower half. Booth groaned when Brennan lifted his leg to get the boy. As she placed his head on the pillow Brennan mused how the boy had ended up wedged between their legs.

She left the bed and exited the room to head downstairs. Since she couldn't sleep she decided to get some work done. She booted up her laptop in the downstairs office she rarely used.

Out of curiosity she checked the video feed from the newly installed cameras. She'd been told they would be recording twenty four hours a day.

She hit the 'pause' key and headed towards the kitchen. After making herself a cup of tea she returned to video watching.

After a lot of scrolling through and fast forwarding Brennan came up with a very disturbing piece.

Booth squinted up at Brennan as she shook him to wake up.

"What?" He groggily asked, rubbing his eyes before rolling out of bed.

He followed her downstairs, bumping into her when she stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Sorry." He mumbled. She took his hand, tugging so he could walk faster.

"Look." She played the video piece for him.

Booth paid close attention, sitting on the desk chair and leaning forward.

"This was two hours ago?" Booth asked, taking a sip from the mug resting next to the laptop. He made a disgusted expression when he tasted tea and not coffee.

"Yes." The creep had been lurking by the driveway, pacing back and forth as if it were his place.

"We didn't hear him." Booth hated that they'd missed the asshole. "If you had a dog, he'd of barked."

"I don't have a dog." Brennan took the mug from him and took a swing of the now warm liquid.

"That's why I said _if_."

"Maybe Angela can use the different angles of the cameras to give us a clear close up of _his face_." Brennan ground out the last two words. She didn't like how easy it was for the man to get close without them detecting him first.

"She's good. I'm sure she'll be able to give us something." Booth added as he pulled Brennan to sit on his lap. He once again expressed his displeasure of the current situation.

B&B

"I'm sitting with the girls." Parker told his friend John as they each took a food tray and exited the school cafeteria.

"Again?" John couldn't believe his friend was going to sit with Tracey and Donna for the second day in a row.

"Yeah." Parker answered, quickly explaining that he was keeping an eye on Tracey.

"Oh." His friend took the seat next to Donna as Parker sat next to Tracey. As they got into conversation Parker's friend noticeably relaxed and found why his friend liked to sit with the girls. They were alright.

B&B

"Did Angela get anything?" Booth asked as he entered the anthropologist's office.

"She's still working on it." Brennan was standing by her desk, looking over a file before they left for lunch. "She's out for lunch." Brennan told him the artist would take another look when she got back.

"Wanna grab a quick bite at my place?" Booth needed to grab more clothes from his place. Brennan agreed, placing the file on her desk. He helped her with her coat.

After the quick meal Booth soaped and rinsed the dishes used.

"Just give me a minute." He placed a quick kiss on her cheek before hurrying to his bedroom.

Brennan walked into his bedroom and found him searching through his sock drawer.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked with a hint of amusement.

"Looking for socks." He answered over his shoulder, continuing his search.

"There are over twenty pairs of socks in there." She leaned closer.

"I'm looking for this old pair. You gave them to me last year for Christmas."

"You still have those?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. They're my lucky socks." He shot her his charm smile as he finally found the pair he was looking for. Brennan gave him a 'really?' glare. "Mmhmm." He nodded, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

B&B

"I know that face." Tracey told the partners when she saw the enhanced close up they got thanks to the artist.

The girl told them that the man was a brother or friend of her biological mother's murderer boyfriend

"I never liked the way he used to stare at me." Brennan felt Booth tense next to her. She felt the same indignation at hearing what the girl was filling them in on. "I think his name was Timmy, Sammy…Sam!" She snapped her fingers when it finally came to her.

"Okay, it's a start." Booth couldn't resist and hugged the girl. It was a tight embrace that poured the protectiveness in him. Tracey shot a glance at Brennan, silently asking what was going on.

" I've got homework." Tracey pointed to the stairs before leaving them alone.

"Hey, Bones?" Booth told Brennan that maybe it'd be a good idea to have Tracey meet with Sweets. "Now that we know that this man used to frequent her home before her mother was murdered, well… it could bring up confused and scary feelings."

Brennan still hated the soft science, but she knew Booth had a point.

"We could ask Gordon Gordon." Booth offered and Brennan agreed. She had great respect for the psychologist turned chef.

B&B

After a few days of no activity from the creep the partners came to the conclusion that he was watching them.

"He knows I'm here so he's not coming close." Booth had a plan to lure him in. The man was a wanted felon, but it was personal for the partners.

Brennan waited in the darkness for the creep to make his move. She was lying on Tracey's bed, waiting. Booth's plan was good and to ensure the kids' safety they were staying with Angela for the night.

The creaking outside the window told Brennan the night was just starting.


	20. Good again

**Whoo, inspiration was tricky for this chapXD it's not very long, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan took in a deep breath and continued to remain still.

There were scratching sounds on the window followed by it being lifted.

It was show time.

The slow footsteps approached the bed and Brennan felt nauseous at the reality of how sick some people could be.

"Baby." His voice was hoarse, heavy smoker type. He touched Brennan's hair and she had him flat on his back in no time.

Booth stepped out of the shadowy corner he was waiting at and had the man by the back of his collar before he could lunge at Brennan.

Booth flicked the light switch on, once the man was handcuffed.

"I got him, Bones!" Brennan struck the man's nose. "Oh, he fell." Booth commented about the man's broken nose as he shoved him forward.

B&B

The partners entered the house and walked in the darkness towards Brennan's bedroom. Tracey's stalker had actually told them that he was in love with the teen and that she loved him back. The statement had churned the partner's stomach and though there was a sour taste in swallowing the situation they were glad the man was in his rightful place: behind bars.

Booth sat on the edge of her bed, kicking off his shoes with his feet. He wiggled his stripped-sock clad feet as Brennan headed towards the bathroom. He fell backwards on the bed as Brennan moved around in the bathroom. He scooted up the bed, resting his head on one of the pillows when the shower turned on. They'd made the man believe that Brennan had returned home with the kids and without Booth. Everything turned out how it was intended; they were a great team, partners in all the way.

Brennan exited the shower and dried quickly, shrugging into sleep shorts and a tank top. She padded barefoot out of the bathroom, finding Booth sprawled on the bed. His hands were behind his head, biceps bulging against the material of his t-shirt.

"Booth?" Brennan patted his thigh, asking if he was changing out of his jeans for bed.

"Hmm?" Booth let out a content sigh. Things were good. Brennan shook her head with a smile and worked on his belt buckle. "_Bones_." Booth laughed softly, enjoying that she was lowering his jeans. He wrapped his arms around her, the jeans falling forgotten on the floor. "You smell nice." He nuzzled her neck. "I'm gonna shower too." He groaned and placed a kiss on her lips before leaving the bed.

After a quick shower Booth returned to the bed, slipping under the sheets naked. He held her close and both fell asleep.

His hands caressed her sides and his lips peppered her face in kisses. She opened her eyes to stare into his. They shared a smile in the still dark bedroom as she wrapped her arms around his neck, lips locking.

B&B

Brennan slowly came back from her sleep. With her eyes closed, she realized she was pressed up against Booth with her cheek resting on his shoulder. The smile that spread across her lips was brought on by the memory of their lovemaking. Her body splayed over his, soft rocking with light kisses and caresses….

Brennan sighed, relaxing further against his form. She tightened her hold on him in preparation before opening her eyes and the day to begin.

It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the sunlight filling the room. Brennan gasped, glancing past Booth to the clock on her nightstand. It was past nine a.m. They were late for work!

"Booth!" Brennan placed a hand on his ribs, shaking him to wake up.

"Whaaat?" Booth mumbled as he rolled over onto his back, the sheet riding lower on his body. Brennan sat up, staring down at him. There was no denying that he looked gorgeous and utterly delectable, but they had work.

"Booth, we're late for work." Brennan shook him again so he could open his eyes.

"No." Booth shook his head. "No, we're not."

"Yes, we are." Brennan moved towards the edge of the bed, but before she could set a foot down he pulled her back to his side. He informed Cam gave her the day off. "Really?"

"Mmmhmm." He nodded, one hand caressing up and down her back. He suggested she should go back to sleep. "Forget about showing up at the lab today. Cam will send you right back home." He placed a kiss on the top of her head, resting one hand on her hip.

"What about you?" Brennan asked after a few minutes of silence. He didn't answer, but when she tried to move away he didn't loosen his hold on her. She chuckled. "Alright." She conceded to another nap, placing a kiss on his neck before resting her head on his chest.


	21. Special Day

**Update!**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth stretched languidly across the bed, rubbing his stomach. He turned on his side, arms reaching out to pull Brennan closer.

"Bones?" He cracked an eye open when he didn't find her within reach. He looked around the room only to confirm that he was indeed alone in the bedroom. "Ah." He sighed, leaving the comforts of her bed and headed for the bathroom.

It was eleven thirty meaning the kids were still in school and they were most likely home alone. But just in case they weren't Booth threw some clothes on before heading downstairs.

He trotted down the stairs; the feeling of normalcy was felt in the air. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, breathing in and smiled. The house was fairly quiet and it was easy for him to catch the sound of her voice coming from the laundry room.

She had her back to him, throwing in a load of clothes into the dryer as she hummed the tune to "Hot Blooded". He approached sneakily, wrapping his arms around her before she could turn to face him. She laughed, relaxing against him. They shared a 'good morning' greeting and a soft peck on the lips.

"Why'd you leave the bed?" Booth asked as he released her so she could get the dryer started.

"I couldn't conceive sleep." Brennan replied, shrugging a shoulder.

"Hmmm, did you have breakfast already?" He asked, hugging her close again.

"Yes, I left a plate for you."

"Why didn't you wake me so I could eat with you?" He pouted.

"I tried to wake you up!" Brennan laughed, telling him how he kept burying his head under the pillow and asking for 'five more minutes'. Booth blushed, admitting that the sleep along with other activities had been great.

B&B

They sat in Brennan's car and waited for Tracey and Parker to make their way towards them through the after school crowd. The two teens climbed in the back seat and Tracey instantly gave each of the partners a hug.

On the drive to get Tommy, the partners gave the teens the simplified version of the previous night's capture.

Their Friday afternoon was spent at Brennan's. It wasn't Parker's weekend with Booth, but the agent was both surprised and happy to know Rebecca was allowing his boy to spend the weekend with them.

Brennan was seated on the living room couch with Tracey's head resting on her lap. The teen had her legs tucked in, allowing room for Parker to sit on the couch too. Booth was asleep on the carpeted floor, hands behind his head and with two sleeping five year olds resting their heads against his chest and abdomen.

"Ah!" Parker stretched when the movie they caught playing on TV ended and the doorbell rang. Tracey sat up so Brennan could stand.

The Hodgins shared an afternoon meal at Brennan's and their daughter had requested permission to stay and play longer. Brennan opened the door to allow the artist and entomologist to come inside.

"Aw!" Angela found the way the little ones were sleeping adorable. Hodgins smiled at his wife as he scooped up the sleeping child. The artist waved goodbye, following her husband to the front door.

Brennan walked with her friends to the front door, watching as they drove away.

"Night, Bones." Parker hugged her, asking if she wanted him to take Tommy to his bed.

"I'll take him." Brennan assured the two teens. She picked up the still sleeping child, noticing his stirring. "Shhshhh." She soothed as the child rested his head on her shoulder and relaxed.

After settling the boy in his bed and checking in on the teens, Brennan returned downstairs. She went around making sure no lights were left on and setting the alarm before remoting the TV off. She knelt by Booth's side, nudging him to come awake.

"Huh?" Booth squinted up at her in the darkness, nodding at her words to get up from the floor.

They settled together in her bed, conversing softly.

They were facing each other, embraced and talking softly when a cry reached their ears. They listened carefully.

"Tommy." They stated in unison, pulling back the covers to get out of bed.

Booth flicked the light switch on as Brennan approached the child's bed.

"What happened?" They both asked as the boy sniffled, answering he'd had a bad dream and clinging to Brennan.

B&B

The next morning she was up early, slipping out of Booth's embrace and out of bed.

"Need help?" Tracey asked as she entered the kitchen, finding Brennan moving about.

"Help would be much appreciated." Brennan replied, indicating what she still had left to get done for the very special breakfast.

A half hour later Parker stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing off the last bits of sleep.

"Sorry. I over slept." He was quick to set out and help.

"Okay, everything seems to be in order." Brennan wiped her hands before announcing she was going to wake up the other two.

Brennan entered her bedroom, finding that Tommy and Booth were chatting.

"Hi, Mommy!" The boy turned to face Brennan, energetically standing on the bed for Brennan to scoop him up. The boy wrapped his legs around her waist, hugging her neck as he gave her the never absent morning kiss.

Booth propped his head up with his hand, watching their interaction. Brennan whispered something in the boy's ear and Booth didn't miss the way the boy's face lit up.

"Yeah!" The boy smiled, running for the door as soon as Brennan set him down.

"Morning, Bones." Booth greeted, swinging his legs off the bed. She returned the greeting, walking closer to him to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Breakfast's ready." She cocked her head towards the bedroom's door, signaling for him to come downstairs. He nodded as she left the bedroom. He stood and made his way over to the bathroom.

After ten minutes of him not showing up Brennan decided to go call him again. She took off the party hat, handing it to Tommy on her way towards the stairs.

"Booth, seriously!" Brennan called as she entered her bedroom. The sound of the water in the shower running gave her an answer as to why he'd been taking so long to go downstairs.

"Booth!" She stated, hands on hips when she stood on the other side of the shower curtain.

"Yeah, Bones?" He poked his head out, water dripping from his hair.

"Breakfast is getting cold." She reminded, eyes wondering lower, following the running water falling on his body.

"Uh, Bones?" He asked, fumbling to shut the water off as she pulled the curtain to the side. Her lips claimed his, hot and full of passion. He was more than glad to reciprocate the heated kiss, smiling wider when he felt her hands wonder south on his body. "What about breakfast?" He joked when they ended their kiss. She gave him a wink, dropping to her knees.

Booth felt his eyes rolling back in pleasure, spilling into her mouth. She'd been right to the point and he found it to be extremely HOT!

"Breakfast."She stood, licking her lips and giving him the wickets glance ever. "Downstairs." She placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning closer to place a softer, loving kiss on his lips. "Now." She chuckled, patting his cheek. Booth stared dumbly at her as she moved over to the hand sink.

"What about you?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. She gave him the 'later' look and he groaned.

He finally trotted down the stairs. Heck, his morning had started amazingly and now he was off to have breakfast with his family. What more could he ask for?

"Happy Birthday!" He smiled at the welcome he was given.

"It is my birthday, isn't it?" It was a rhetorical question, but Tommy was quick to answer.

"Yes, Daddy!" He hugged Booth and instantly got a bear hug in return. Booth shot a glance at Brennan, silently thanking her for the gesture; not forgetting about his 'special' day even in the middle of the creep situation. He would be thanking her with more than words later…in private.

"Let's eat!" He chuckled. "Even if it's cold."


	22. Forty three

**Finally updatingXD it took me a while to get the second part of this chapter done. **

**I took a walk to the park with my mother this afternoon and my sneakers were really bothering me so I took them off and left them on the sidewalk, walking ten blocks back home in just my socks. My feet are killing me now, so I'm cutting this chap a little shorter than initially intended. But I still think the chap ends great, with a promise for moreXD**

**Thanks for all the support on this one. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

After having to reheat their meal and eating it, the teens took the dirty dishes to the sink. Brennan brought out the special made pie she ordered from the Royal Diner.

"Wow!" Booth's eyes focused on the pie, mouth slightly watery.

"How old are you, Daddy?" Tommy asked, resting his elbows on the table as he leaned forward. "I'm five."

"Fifty." Booth answered as he ripped open the number shaped candles packet.

"You're not fifty." Brennan replied, brow furrowed as she took her seat next to him. "There's an age difference of five years between us. If I'm thirty-" Booth placed his hand over her mouth, muffling the rest of her sentence. He gave her a cheeky grin knowing she didn't appreciate him covering her mouth.

"It's better to say you're older. That way when someone asks you how old you are they'll say, 'No, you look much younger'." Booth commented as he placed the question mark candle in the middle of the pie. Parker and Tracey laughed at his comment. Brennan just shook her head, hiding a smile.

Tommy once again asked Booth how old he was, not sure if Daddy _was or wasn't_ turning fifty.

"Forty-one." Booth replied.

"Regressing now, are we?" Brennan whispered before they sang to him and he blew out his candle, no wish needed. He had all he wanted at the moment: a nice breakfast with his family and no sicko's after one of his kids.

"Yum!" Tommy licked his lips as Booth handed him a piece of pie. Tracey and Parker had similar reactions as he handed them their slice. Brennan shook her head even before Booth made a move to serve her a slice.

"Oh, come on." He nudged her arm with his elbow. "Just a little piece?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I don't like my fruit cooked." Brennan stated, declining his pie offering.

After they were done and the final dishes were left in the sink Booth planted a cheerful kiss on Brennan's lips. He used just enough tongue to give her a taste of pie and hint her at what he planned on doing _with her_ later that night.

The clatter of dishes in the kitchen ended their kiss and they set out to help with the rest of clean up. Brennan smiled at his ingenious way of giving her a taste of the pie.

B&B

"Hi, Sweetie." Angela, Hodgins and Scarlet arrived a couple hours after breakfast.

"Hello, Angela." The two shared a hug as Brennan stepped to the side for them to come inside.

"Where's the birthday man?" Angela asked, finding the living room empty.

"We're in the back. Booth insists on a cook out in the backyard." Brennan pointed in the direction of the back porch. Hodgins and his daughter walked in the indicated direction with Booth's present in hand.

"Need any help?" Angela asked. Brennan stated that a run to the grocery store was still called for. "You should've said something and we could've made the stop." Brennan said it was a last minute thing. Instead of dinning out Booth wanted a get-together with their friends in the backyard. "We can go." Angela suggested and Brennan nodded.

They walked to the backyard where the others were, finding they were engaging in a water balloon fight.

"Setting up, huh?" Angela grinned as they stepped on the grass and a pink water balloon fell at her feet without bursting. Angela bent to retrieve it, aiming it at her husband.

"Ouch!" It hit the bug man square on the back with a loud 'splat'.

"Okay. We'll set up." Booth nodded, placing a smiling kiss on Brennan's lips. The currently present already knew about their relationship and Brennan deserved a million kisses for complying with his request for a get-together.

B&B

As they walked around the aisles and the shopping cart reached near full capacity Angela made the necessary calls to invite the rest of their gang; Sweets and his Daisy though she no longer worked for the Jeffersonian, Wendell and Cam.

"Okay. They all said they'd be at your house later on." Angela held the cart by the front and helped her friend steer it towards the registers to pay. "So, what else did you get the G-man for his birthday?" Angela smiled knowingly. She'd helped Brennan with one of the presents.

"He's been complaining about his mattress." Brennan told her friend she picked out a mattress that was ideal for Booth given his back trouble.

"That's gonna be fun to break in." Angela laughed, helping her friend load their items onto the moving band.

When they returned to Brennan's place they all set out to get everything ready.

One by one the guests arrived at her doorstep.

"Where are the little ones?" Wendell asked Brennan when he arrived with Dr. Lisa Cooper from the Egyptian Wing at the Jeffersonian.

"In the back with everyone else." Brennan answered.

"Our little tornados helped them hook up." Angela staged whispered. Wendell blushed and nodded. The little ones had shouted it was Wendell's 'mummy' girlfriend when the doctor made a quick appearance at the lab.

B&B

Booth followed Brennan to the kitchen. The get together had been great and fun, but most were getting ready to head home. Booth wasn't complaining. He was looking forward to the private night that awaited him with Brennan.

"Opening presents, then see everyone leave and later…" Booth stood behind her to whisper the last bit in her ear. "Wild gorilla sex." He grinned, cocking his head to the side for her to follow him back to the living room and get the show moving.

"Alright!" Angela whistled, getting everyone to shut it and pay attention. "Time for the birthday man to open gifts." Scarlet and Tommy each handed him a colorful box.

"Uuu! Thanks." Booth gave a kiss to each of the little ones before opening his gifts. "Wow!" Booth got a couple one of a kind, collector's edition graphic novels from the Hodgins family. "A puck?" He asked when he opened the box Tommy gave him.

"We got you all new gear for when the Hockey season." Tracey nodded at Parker's words. They all knew Booth liked having his own equipment and with the new season starting it was just right. Booth thanked them, sending a quick glance at Brennan. Even with everything that had been going on during the past weeks, she still didn't forget about his birthday and helped the kids be able to get him what they planned. He knew it wasn't just about her putting the money.

The next gift was from Daisy and Sweets. They each gave him stress relievers in the shape of gun and a bone.

"It's _not_ an exact replica." Daisy was quick to add and Brennan agreed. Wendell just grinned at the bone shaped squishy toy.

"Thanks, man." Booth nodded in appreciation at Wendell. The younger man gave him a donut shaped pillow that was twistable and would be great for those times when he was absolutely tired and sat to vegetate on the couch. His back was going to be really grateful. The normal-est squint also gave him a balm that he was sure would be needed after their Hockey season started.

"A good bottle of Scotch." Booth laughed, smiling at Cam after. He'd half expected for everyone to give him socks, which he'd of loved, but he got a nice treat from everyone.

About an hour later the Hodgins were getting ready to leave. They'd stayed behind to help with clean up.

"Here, G-man." Angela handed Booth a small wrapped package. "Open it in private." She winked at him before following her husband and daughter towards the front door.

B&B

After he kids were in bed, the partners stayed in the living room chatting for about a half hour before making their way to Brennan's bedroom.

Booth showered quickly, wanting to be nice and fresh for the night he wanted to have with Brennan. It didn't matter that he'd showered that morning, because after the active day he was sure he needed it. Drying hastily he tugged on his pajama pants before walking out of the bathroom and towards her bed.

"I'll be back in a few." Brennan commented, placing a seductive kiss on his lips on her way towards the bathroom.

Booth sat on the edge of her bed as he inspected the package the artist gave him before leaving. He was wondering what kind of gift it was, considering her suggestion to open it in private.

"You still haven't unwrapped it?" Brennan's words brought his gaze to hers.

"I'm kinda afraid to open it." He joked, not missing the fact that she was deliciously wrapped in a towel with a few water droplets still clinging to her shoulders.

"That's irrational." Brennan huffed, urging him to open it. Booth eyed her suspiciously as he tore the gift wrap.

"Holy…" He gasped in shock and amusement at the white briefs in his hands. "Do you have any idea what these will do to me when I wear them?" Brennan smiled wide. She definitely knew what those _undies_ were going to do to him every time he just about laid eyes on them.

"Try 'em on." Brennan purred in that tone he found utterly hot and sexy.

"Okay." In one swift move he had his pajama pants pooling around his ankles and with a kick he freed himself of the pants in order to tug the briefs up his legs. "Oh!" He moaned as he stared down at himself. Along the waistband 'Bones' was written flipped so that he could read the word and an exact rendering of Brennan's face stared up at him.

Brennan looked very pleased herself. Angela's gift suggestion was a great one and now seeing it on Booth Brennan knew it was totally worth it.

"Bones?" He grinned down at her, the real one _and_ the one printed on his new white briefs. Brennan sent him a grin of her own before placing a soft kiss on his abdomen. He knew where she was headed and he could do nothing but stare for the time being.

"Ha!" She breathed on a throaty laugh as she revealed the head of his cock.

"Oh, this was very well thought out." He moaned again at the sight of the head of his cock peeking out of the sketched Bones' lips. Brennan darted her tongue out, licking the exposed tip of his manhood. "Come here." He brought her up, crashing his lips to hers with his arms encircling her form. So far he'd had the best birthday ever.

Turning forty-three had never been better and the night was just starting.


	23. The stay ends

***Dodges tomatoes* I know it's been a loooonnngggg time since I've update this one, and aside from some initial lack of inspiration there was a mishap with my computer's charger. BUT, here it finally isXD**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

He rested his forehead against hers when they broke their kiss. The sides of his mouth quirked up into a smile as his fingers skimmed her chest, along the edge of her towel. She inhaled sharply, enjoying his touch.

"Thank you." Booth gave her a sexily seducing smile, tugging at the towel and letting it fall to the floor. Brennan returned the smile as he wrapped his arms around her form, settling her on the bed. His lips brushed against hers before he dipped his head lower.

His kisses and caresses were taking her high up and she knew it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. The attention he gave her breasts only served to increase her impatience to have his mouth LOWER.

"Booth." She tugged on his hair and he got the message, already feeling how close she was. She felt his nod against her abdomen and bit her lower lip in an effort to keep from screaming. Waking the others would most likely put a cramp in their plans and the night was still young.

He was a master and the things he could do with his mouth on a woman were beyond words for her to describe.

Booth closed his lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves, combining his ministrations by adding a finger to pump inside her heat.

"Booth!" The strangled moan escaped her lips as she rode out her orgasm.

Brennan opened her eyes when she felt him kiss his way back up to her face. Brennan smiled at him, motioning for him to get closer. She looped her arms around his neck, crashing his lips to hers and enjoying the evidence that served to demonstrate how generous a lover he really was. Laughing she expertly flipped them on the bed to be on top. As their kiss ended she felt him work on tugging his briefs down his hips. Brennan laughed softly, slapping his hands away. Nipping on all the available skin of his bare chest she could reach in her tortuous excursion on his body Brennan hooked her fingers in the waistband and expertly had them off in record speed.

"Oh! Bones..." Booth cupped the back of her head as she kissed the side of his manhood. "Come here." Hooking his hands under her arms he brought her back up, rolling them to their sides.

B&B

After their first round they shared a glass of wine, snuggling close until he was up for the next one. When Brennan got an all fours and looked at him over her shoulder he was gone, thrusting into her in one powerful movement.

As they were reaching release once again Booth leaned forward, placing kisses up her spine, ending at her nape. He pulled her back up with him, his hand dipping to where they were joined.

Falling forward their moans of pleasure were muffled against the pillows. Booth knew he should move off her, but he felt drained. Flailing his arm to the side in an effort to move he knocked the bottle of wine resting on the bedside table.

"Ah!" Brennan gasped in surprise as the liquid fell on her, moving from the side of her face to her neck. Booth followed the wine's path briefly before getting off her, bringing her to her feet as well.

"Sorry about your sheets." He grimaced, picking up the almost empty bottle and setting it back on the bedside table. Brennan shrugged, feeling completely sated.

Booth stood behind her in the shower, helping her lather up. The mess was taken care of, sheets changed and after their shower he planned on cuddling with her under the sheets.

"This was the best birthday ever. Thanks, Babe." Brennan allowed the endearment to slip by, mostly because she was exhausted and loved the way he was passing the towel over her body.

"Mmm...glad you enjoyed it." She mumbled, closing her eyes briefly, slightly disappointed when she no longer felt him toweling her dry.

Her eyes snapped open when a loud scream rocked the otherwise silent house. The partners shared a look before they hurried out of the bathroom. A wail came next and Brennan quickly threw her silk robe on, tying the sash at the waist and exiting the bedroom.

"Pants!" Booth remembered, snatching his previously forgotten pajama pants from the floor.

Brennan reached the guest room with Booth hot on her heels.

"What happened?" Brennan flipped the light switch on, illuminating the bedroom. Parker sat on the bed, working on calming his breathing. Tommy clung to Brennan's legs, crying softly.

"Parker?" Booth stood next to his seated son, shaking him out of his startled state.

"I…I didn't know…I just felt movement on the bed and then these two little hands…" Parker trailed off, reality catching up with him.

"I wanted to sleep with Parks." Tommy mumbled against Brennan's chest, her arms running a soothing caress down his back.

"I didn't mean to scare him." Parker announced.

"What's going on?" The partners turned to the open doorway to find a sleepy Tracey standing there. Booth took Tommy from Brennan as Brennan filled the girl in. "Oh." Tracey rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn.

"Go back to bed." Brennan advised, walking the girl back to her bedroom. Brennan watched with the ease the teen returned to bed. It was very reassuring.

"Alright." Brennan heard Booth announce as he gave each of the boys a kiss on the top of the head.

By the time Booth returned to Brennan's bedroom he noticed how close to morning it actually was. Sighing, he climbed into bed next to Brennan, snuggling close. Without engaging in conversation, they both allowed sleep to finally claim them.

B&B

Booth moaned softly, relaxing further against the warm body next to his.

"Ah!" Booth tugged the sheets over their heads, wishing it was still night and that neither one of them had to leave the bed.

"Wow." Brennan commented, pulling the sheets back. Booth pouted. He knew it was time to get up and go about their day, but the knowledge that he wasn't going to share her bed later that night made his body seem heavier. With the creep issue resolved, his stay ended. Tomorrow they had to go back to work and he'd return to his place, to a bed that would now more than ever feel lonely without her.

"I guess it IS time get up." Booth sat up in preparation to leave the bed. "To make breakfast." He added, staring down at Brennan and deciding he definitely didn't want to crawl out of bed.

"I believe it's YOUR turn." She gave him a playful shove.

"Fine." Booth conceded, giving her behind a soft slap.

He whistled, trotting downstairs and spotting the children seated cross legged on the living room floor.

"Duck, duck, goose." Booth patted each on the head, dropping next to Tommy.

Brennan stretched across the empty bed, smiling as she wondered if Booth had actually started on breakfast.

_It's too quiet._

Deciding it was better to find out, Brennan reluctantly left her bed.

_Making breakfast._

Brennan scoffed, finding the designated meal maker working on a puzzle on the living room floor with the children.

**A bit short, but hope you enjoyed it. Hope you're still with me on this oneXD**

**On a side note, for a while I've contemplated doing a crossover fic with the Stephanie Plum universe (from the books by Janet Evanovich). It would be more Bones sided, and I'd like to know how many of you would be interested in reading said fic. I've already started working on the first chap, so let me know:D**


	24. Catching up

**Whoa! It's been a long while since I've updated this one. Hope you're still with me on this one. This chap's a bit of a transition for the next chap, where a big announcement will be made.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Shutting the water off Booth pulled the shower curtain to the side. He grabbed his towel, drying hastily before stepping out of the tub. He threw on his most comfortable boxers and exited the bathroom.

After a quick round to make sure everything was locked and secure he headed over to his bedroom. A low, conforming sigh left his lips as he stared at his bed. Smiling he relived the day. He and Parker left late afternoon from Brennan's and Booth drove his son straight to Rebecca's so the boy could share dinner with his grandparents. Booth had kept busy by straightening his place after his absence and putting away his gifts. _But now_ as he was getting ready to call it a night he was reminded of the fact that he would be spending the night _alone_.

B&B

Brennan exited her bathroom and settled in bed. After sleeping poorly for the past couple nights, though nights like the previous one were totally worth little sleep, she found herself ready to doze off. As she pulled the covers tighter around herself, she thought about Booth. The comfort of knowing he was in another room down the hall or the feel of his warm body next to hers in her bed told her how much she depended on him. She'd always prided herself in being self sufficient, but she's come to learn that _counting_ on Booth isn't a weakness.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning her door opened. Tommy climbed on the bed, snuggling next to her. Brennan smiled, wrapping an arm around the child and kissing the top of his head.

The next morning Brennan sighed with content, watching the sleeping boy on her bed. She wished Booth was by her side, with their youngest sleeping soundly next to them.

.

Booth awoke tightly hugging a pillow. Moving onto his back he stared up at the ceiling, hating the feeling of waking alone and remembering his stay at Brennan's, smiling at the memory of Tommy waking them up in more than one occasion. The sound of an active house with kids getting ready for school and two adults getting ready for work was imprinted in his mind. His silent apartment had him longing for the noisy morning ritual. An alarm went off on the apartment adjacent to his and Booth swung his legs off the side of the bed and slapped his own alarm clock before the first annoying beep blared.

B&B

The lack of a case had the partners catching up on paperwork, barely seeing each other. Booth's days were Bones-less and his nights felt unbearable without her. When Friday arrived he didn't know how he'd survived the entire week away from the ones he loved and left his office as soon as he was able to. The teens were on an overnight field trip for their science class and since they'd be back late Saturday Rebecca was allowing Parker to spend the weekend with him. Brennan invited him to spent the night over at her place since she would be having Scarlet for the night while Angela and Hodings attended an important event hosted by the Cantilever Group. He suggested they spend it at _his_ place instead. If he was over at her place this weekend too, he'd never go back to his.

Booth parked in the underground structure and almost sprinted to Brennan's office. He'd called her on the way over so she could be ready to leave. He was anxious to spend some quality family time together.

"Ready?" Booth asked as soon as he entered Brennan's office.

"Yes." Brennan replied, tucking a few files into her shoulder bag and buttoning up her coat.

"Daddy!" Tommy jumped off the couch, ready to give the agent a strong hug.

"Uncle Booth!" Scarlet reached Booth's side a few seconds after Tommy, sharing the embrace.

"Chop chop!" Booth scooped them up, cocking his head to the side for Brennan to follow.

The drive to his place was filled with the chatter of the little ones and Booth nodded attentively to the two.

As they entered his apartment Booth smiled, enjoying the moving sounds around him. The children settled on the couch, tuning into a cartoon as the adults worked on fixing dinner.

"Hey, sexy." Booth breathed in Brennan's ear, wrapping his arms around her form, pressing himself against her.

"Hey yourself." Brennan looked back at him over her shoulder, leaning against him. It was obvious she'd missed his company as much as he did. A week of hardly seeing each other was torturous and they planned on making up for it.

"I missed this." He confessed, landing a soft kiss on her neck before his lips found hers. After one breath taking kiss they pulled apart, working on their meal.

Dinner was filled with vivid conversation and clean up was speedy.

.

Brennan sat on the carpeted living room floor with her back resting against the couch, her legs in a v shape. She motioned for Scarlet to step closer.

Brennan was finishing brushing Scarlet's hair when Booth joined them in the living room.

"Ready to watch the movie?" He asked as he sat on the couch, spreading his legs so Brennan was seated between his knees.

"Yeah!" The five year olds answered in unison. Scarlet settled on the couch, resting her head on Booth's thigh. Tommy dragged a blanket to cover himself with as he settled between Brennan's legs. Booth was glad he'd inserted the DVD before giving the little ones their bath.

"Alrighty then." Booth started the movie, covering the little girl with the blanket he'd left draped over the couch's back.

By the time the movie ended Booth was certain the children were sound asleep.

"Bones?" Booth ran the fingers of his right hand lightly through Brennan's hair, wondering if she'd also fallen asleep. "I'll take them." He added when she turned her head to the side.

Booth placed the children on the bed and Brennan tucked them in. He installed a small night light before the two of them stepped out of Parker's bedroom, leaving the door semi closed. Booth suggested she got a head start and showered as he made sure everything was locked.

Booth slid the door to the bathroom open, entered and slid it closed. Tossing his clothes into the laundry hamper, Booth took a sec to contemplate Brennan's silhouette behind the shower curtain.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Brennan asked, prodding him to join her. Booth grinned, springing into action and pulling the curtain to the side.

"Mmmm, you smell nice." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing suggestively against her.

"That's your shower gel." Brennan laughed, bending to place the bottle of shower gel on the edge of the tub. Booth inhaled, closing his eyes in order to further enjoy the image. He opened his eyes when he heard Brennan's laugh.

"What?" He asked, motioning for her to close the distance between them. "An entire week!" He squeaked, crushing her to him. "An entire week without this, close to one another." His turned serious and husky.

"We can't physically be closer at the moment." She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I bet we can." Brennan gave him a glare for the comment, though she knew he was reformed from his gambling addiction. "I _know_ we can." He corrected, taking her lips in a passionate kiss. As their kiss intensified his hands moved over her body. Brennan pressed closer to him, flattening her breasts against his chest. Booth groaned into their kiss, his lower half stirring in excitement and his hands moving to cup her behind.

"Booth…" Brennan breathed the word out, her own hands roaming over the solid, muscled body of her lover.

"Yeah? Tell me, Bones." He brought his hands to rest on her hips to keep her close as she thrust her hips against his. He knew what she was asking for, what she needed. It was what he needed too, but she deserved a little something something before the main event.

"Oooohhh!" Brennan moaned as Booth peppered her breasts with kisses.

Booth smiled against her chest, allowing one hand to head _south_.


	25. Possibility

**Update! And a long one tooXD so, we all want Booth to move in, right? Hope you all enjoy how that's gonna happen;) thanks to all of those who've made this story possible by reading, reviewing and alerting.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Previously on 'Secretly'

_"Yeah? Tell me, Bones." He brought his hands to rest on her hips to keep her close as she thrust her hips against his. He knew what she was asking for, what she needed. It was what he needed too, but she deserved a little something something before the main event._

_"Oooohhh!" Brennan moaned as Booth peppered her breasts with kisses._

_Booth smiled against her chest, allowing one hand to head __south__._

.

The steady rhythm he set with his fingers had Brennan teetering on the edge. Booth captured her lips, the dueling of their tongues bringing her sweet relief.

A soft little moan escaped her lips as they ended their kiss. Booth chuckled darkly against her ear before bending forward.

Brennan's smile faltered when she felt him using his sponge to lather her up. The fun was most definitely not over, not when he was still deliciously hard.

After a quick rinse Booth turned the water off and stepped out. He offered his hand for her to follow and handed her a towel.

"Bones!" Booth half whispered half yelled, removing the towel from his head to look at her. In the few seconds it took him to pass his towel over his head and shoulders Brennan had fallen to her knees in front of him.

"You don't want…?" Brennan darted her tongue out and licked the head of his aching cock as she cast an innocent look his way. Against her wishes she stood up, releasing her hold on him.

"I want _anything_, _everything_, baby." Booth replied, wrapping an arm around her waist and backing her out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom.

"Don't call me baby." She couldn't help voicing her dislike of the endearment.

"Why not?" Booth teased, getting them into bed.

"I like Bones." She stared into his eyes, her hands resting on his sides, loving how his body pinned hers to the mattress.

"I know you do." His lips brushed against hers softly. "I love you." He kissed the tip of her nose, giving her a very intimate smile.

"So do I. I love you, Booth." She gave him a soft look. "Make love to me." She breathed out before placing nipping kisses on the side of his neck.

Booth fumbled with the top drawer on his nightstand in search of a condom. Brennan took hold of his hardness, tugging a few times before she helped him with the condom.

"This week," He began, thrusting slowly into her heat. "…it's been so fucking hard." He drew out completely, slamming back inside.

"Oh!" Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist, biting her lower lip to keep herself from screaming and startling the little ones awake. "Yeah…it was quite diff…difficult to be separated for an entire week." The words were replaced by soft moans.

Their lovemaking was filled with kisses and soft caresses despite the increasingly frantic pace their hips set.

.

He held her close as they settled in for the night, further evidence of how much he cherished what they had.

"What's so amusing?" She questioned, voice heavy with sleep, when she felt him smile against the top of her head.

"It's the first time I've _enjoyed_ this new bed. You were right." He passed a hand up and down her back. "Wonderful." Brennan laughed softly, snuggling closer and slipping a leg between his. "Sleep tight." He whispered, giving her a squeeze.

"Good night." She added, throwing an arm over his waist.

B&B

Booth enjoyed the feeling of waking up next to his love. When he opened his eyes he couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He placed a kiss on her forehead, rolling to the side.

He heard the voices of the little ones coming from the living room and knew they were headed their way.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Tommy called when he opened the door, heading for the bed.

"Wake up!" Scarlet jumped in, climbing into bed as well.

"It's time to get up already?" Booth joked, keeping the covers tight around him and Brennan.

"Yes!" The five year olds answered, shaking the two adults to get up.

"Alright." Booth asked the little ones if they wanted to help with breakfast, instructing for them to wash their hands when they agreed.

"Good morning, Booth." Brennan gave him a quick kiss before they both left the bed.

They were finishing their meal when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Brennan rose from her seat, placing a hand on Booth's shoulder so he wouldn't get up. "It's probably Angela."

The artist hugged her friend as she entered, following Brennan into the kitchen.

"Good morning, babies." Angela bent to kiss her little girl and Tommy.

"Wanna join us for breakfast?" Booth offered as the little ones took their plates to the sink.

"Thanks, but I can't. Hodgie is waiting for us. There's _no_ parking." Waving goodbye Angela and her daughter walked to the front door. Brennan gave the artist the girl's bag and walked with them to the elevator.

"Have fun last night?" Angela asked in a conspiratorial whisper as they waited for the elevator.

"I could ask you the same thing." Brennan smiled at her friend, noting that the artist hadn't been to sleep yet.

"Lots of _hot_ steamy fun." Angela winked at her friend as she and her daughter entered the elevator.

Brennan found Booth working on the dirty dishes when she returned.

"You done?" Booth asked before he collected her plate in order to take it to the sink.

"Yes." Brennan stood next to him as he soaped and rinsed the few dishes they'd used. A slow, loving smile graced her lips as she remembered the first time she helped him fix his sink.

"What?" Booth asked, eyeing her from the corner of his eye and grinning. In response Brennan kissed him on the cheek, eliciting a short chuckle from him when she filled him in on the memory she was replaying. "That _was _fun." He turned to face her, wiping his hands with a dish towel. "How about one on the lips?"

"One what?" Brennan teased, grinning like a fool as he leaned closer and their lips met.

Tommy tore his gaze away from the TV as he heard Brennan's cell phone buzzing on the coffee table.

"Mommy, phone!"

The partners broke apart from their kiss and Booth followed Brennan into the living room.

"Brennan." She answered, listening attentively. "Really?" She nodded, "See you then." Brennan disconnected, informing Booth that the field trip was cut short and the teens would be back earlier.

B&B

One month later, Friday night, Brennan's place

As Brennan took the empty salad bowl to her kitchen sink she felt a wave of dizziness flood her being. Quickly taking hold of the counter she was able to keep herself upright.

"Bones!" Booth had followed her into the kitchen and didn't miss the incident.

"I'm… okay." She was aware of how little convinced _she _sounded.

"No, you're not." Booth wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing her hair away from her face with his free hand. "Earlier in the week you also had a dizzy spell." His worry filled eyes bored into hers. "Have you been skipping meals?" Brennan shook her head in the negative. "Picking at your food is just about the same thing." He chastised.

"Mom, you alright?" Tracey asked, taking in the scene. Parker joined them in the kitchen.

"What's going on? You okay, Bones?" Parker asked with worry.

"Can you two finish clearing the table? Bones just felt a bit dizzy." He lied, not wanting to worry them even more. "I'm taking her to get some rest." The teens nodded, silently watching him scoop her up.

.

After assuring the teens that Bones would be fine and giving Tommy his bath Booth was ready to crawl into bed with her. If she still felt dizzy, he'd take her to the nearest emergency room. He'd have done that earlier, but she told him it wasn't necessary. She'd also told him there was something they needed to discuss.

"Can I give mommy her good night kiss?" Tommy asked as Booth was tucking him in for the night.

"Sure." Booth carried the child to Brennan's room and bent so the boy could kiss her cheek.

"Night, Mommy." Tommy whispered. Brennan turned, smiling at the boy.

"Good night, Tommy." Brennan returned the kiss.

"How you feeling?" Booth asked when he re-entered her bedroom.

"I already told you I feel fine now." She watched him kick off his shoes and get out of his jeans.

"I still worry." He told her, settling next to her on the bed.

"Booth, I…" Brennan took in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what she had to say. "I have a suspicion as to what these… symptoms could be."

"What is it, Bones?" He leaned closer in the darkened room. "Have you seen a doctor for a diagnosis?" The worry in his voice prompted her to tell him what had been on her mind for the past week.

"Initially I thought this was a product of my hectic work schedule in addition to preparations for the release of my latest novel…" She was stalling!

_Do it! Just say it out loud! _She told herself.

"I could be pregnant." There, it was finally out there in the open. "Because even with the use of condoms…"

"What?" Booth hovered over her form, turning on the bedside lamp. "Wait, be kind rewind." He looked at her expectantly, a small smile grazing his lips at the possibility.

Brennan related what led her to the pregnancy conclusion.

"Why didn't you tell me anything when you know, you didn't have your _monthly_…" The thought of her being pregnant had him widely smiling. Brennan explained that during heavy stress periods her menstrual cycle isn't always precise.

"I'm scheduled to receive my test results tomorrow morning." Brennan felt him shift and let out a surprised shriek when he took her with him.

"I could have gone with you." Being sprawled over him Brennan dipped her head lower and captured his lips in a short kiss.

"I wanted, needed to be sure. To have proof…" She trailed off, locking eyes with him.

"We'll know tomorrow." He shot her a grin, slipping his hands under her sleep tank and setting a soothing caress up and down her back.

"I'm scared." She confessed, splaying her hand across his chest.

"Wha-why?" He brought his hands to rest on her lower back, giving her a soft look.

"I'm thirty-eight…" Booth silenced her with another kiss.

"Everything's gonna be alright." He promised, sealing the deal with a loving kiss.

B&B

Tracey turned to face her bedroom's door when she heard it being opened.

"Hey." She sleepily called at her little brother as he approached.

"I don't want Mommy to get sick." The little boy stood by the side of the bed.

"No, Mom was just a little tired last night." Tracey assured. She tried to get her little brother to get into bed when the boy said he was going to Brennan's bedroom.

It was early morning and despite her revelation to Booth and their subsequent talk about the possibility of her being pregnant, sleep claimed them in the midst of their conversation. In a few hours they'd know for sure.

"Mommy." Tommy called as soon as he opened the door, headed her way.

"Good morning, Tom…" Before she even finished the boy was snuggled close to her.

"Do you feel better?" The boy asked, resting his chin on her chest in order to stare up at her face.

"Yes." Brennan nodded, wrapping her arms around the child. The boy smiled, giving her a loud kiss on the cheek.

"Five more minutes." Booth mumbled, turning away from the chatter. The boy snickered before he jumped on Booth. "Oh!" Booth complained.

"It's time to get up!" The boy shook the agent's shoulders.

"Ok." Booth sighed, ruffling the boy's hair. "Fine, but if I gotta get up then you have to go wake up the others too." The partners smiled as Tommy dashed out of the bedroom in his quest to get the others out of bed.

"Let's go." Booth patted her thigh, stealing a kiss as he rose from the bed. He took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he pulled her to follow.

**Reviews are appreciated:D**


	26. Special Hugs

**Thanks to all of you for your continued support.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

After receiving the test results and having a consultation, the partners were thrilled with the good news. But they decided to wait until the end of the day to share their news with the children.

"Okay, you two have been acting really weird ever since Bones saw the doc." Parker announced as they all moved to the living room after dinner.

"What's with the secrecy?" Tracey inquired as they all sat around the coffee table.

Booth snuck a knowing glance at Brennan before he spoke. "Well,…" He began by telling them that there was nothing wrong with Brennan, she was very healthy.

"Then why did you feel dizzy?" Parker asked.

"It happens with women in her state." Booth replied, hinting at Brennan's pregnancy.

Parker stared blankly at them for a second before it dwelled on him.

"You're having a baby?" Tracey voiced, not entirely meaning it as a question.

"Approximately five weeks." Brennan smiled, showing her happiness over the pregnancy and the ease of the conversation.

"That's great!" Parker rose from his spot and walked over to the partners, giving them each a hug. He'd been an only child for many years and when Tracey and Tommy came to live with Brennan he'd had the first dose of what it was like to have a brother and a sister. Adding another one filled him with happiness. At his mom's place it was always quiet and he spent most of his time alone, but when he was over with his dad and at Brennan's there was never a dull moment.

"Congrats." Tracey hugged them too, noting the happiness between the partners. There was no jealousy at the arrival of a new member to the family. Brennan and Booth had never made any distinctions between Tommy, Parker or herself and she was sure that it wouldn't change with the new baby.

"Thank you." Brennan told the two teens, the silent understanding passing between them. Brennan loved the ease with which the teens took the news about the pregnancy. That along with the knowledge that her pregnancy was starting out exceptional eased Brennan, producing a non-fading smile.

Conversation continued for a few more minutes and Tommy sat still, held tilted to the side, lost in thought.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Booth leaned across the couch's arm rest to pat the boy on the head. "Why so quiet?" The teens had taken the news well, but they were also older. Booth wondered if the little one felt like his spot as the baby would mean he'd be replaced because of the baby.

Brennan waved the boy to her side and hugged him when he was standing in front of her. She was also worried that the boy wasn't taking the news well. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel left out.

Tommy took a step back when the hug ended and looked from one partner to the other.

"How did the baby get in there?" He finally asked, pointing a finger at Brennan's abdomen.

Brennan, Tracey and Parker watched as Booth paled then blushed and stammered at the question.

"Well, you see, when two adults love each other _a lot_, they ummm…" Booth felt the heat rise from his shirt collar to his ears. "A mommy and a daddy share a hug, a _very special_ hug." He corrected, finally moving to explain that the baby would stay in Brennan's tummy to grow and get strong before coming out.

"Cool!" The boy, satisfied with the answer, returned his attention to Brennan. Booth didn't miss the grins on the faces of his love and the teens. "Is it a boy?" Tommy asked with enthusiasm, sitting on Brennan's lap.

Brennan explained it was still too early to know and added there was always a fifty/fifty chance when it came to gender.

B&B

Tracey sat on her bed sneaking one last chapter of the novel she was currently reading before bed.

"Hey." Parker entered her bedroom, dropping on the bed next to her.

"Hey." She returned, finishing the page she was on before putting the book aside.

"Well, my ex-conspiratorial partner, we're gonna have a little bro or sister."

"Yeah." Tracey admitted that when she first came to live with Brennan it took her time to open up, especially since she feared the partners were going to keep Tommy and send her away. "But mom was really patient. I guess it was because she was also in the system." A soft smile escaped her lips. "She's a great mother and the baby's going to be really lucky just like us." Parker nodded at her words.

"What do you think it's going to be? A girl or boy?" Parker asked.

Tracey shrugged. "If it's a girl, then we'll be even. Two boys and two girls."

Parker grinned. "And if it's a boy, then you'll still be the spoiled one because you're the only girl."

"I am not spoiled!" Tracey threw a pillow at him as he rose from the bed.

"Missed!" Parker announced, closing the door after himself.

.

"_Special hugs_?" Brennan laughed as Booth joined her in the tub.

"What did you want me to say?" He asked when she leaned back against his chest, his arms encircling her. "He's five, Bones. I'm not going to explain the _actual_ process." Booth rested his chin on her right shoulder. "Plus, if you think about it, making love is _kinda_ like a hug." He kissed her neck, giving her a soft squeeze. "Very special indeed."

"Hmmm?" Brennan shot him a glance, pressing further against him when he waggled his eyebrows at her.

**So, yeah, many of you guessed it, pregnantXD hahaha, I kept this chapter small because I wanted it to stand alone. In the next chapter someone else will have an announcement;)**

**By the way, the whole 'special hugs' explanation was brought on by a 'Kaiser Permanente' commercial where a bunch a little kids are asked where babies come from. These two, a boy and a girl, say that their parents said that babies come from hugs, and the other adds 'very special hugs'. I can totally see Booth giving that sort of explanation to the five year oldXD**

**Oh, and can anyone guessed when the baby was conceived? Who knows their story chronology? **


	27. Shocked

**No, you're not hallucinating it's finally an update. This chapter was so difficult to begin. Every time I started the chapter it felt off and so I would erase my current progress and start again. And then finally it hit me! Hope you find the wait was worth it, because I do. I really like how the chapter came out.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan was startled awake, instantly shooting up into a sitting position.

"Hey." Booth landed a soothing hand on her right arm. Her sudden shift awoke him and he blinked in the darkness, listening carefully to outside noise.

"Did you hear something?" Booth asked after several moments in which his trained ear didn't catch any threatening external noise. Brennan shook her head, running a hand over her face.

"No, I just.." Brennan explained she'd just had that 'falling off the bed' feeling.

"You want some water?" He asked as she lay back.

"I'm OK." Brennan replied, placing a soft kiss on the side of his neck as a form of thanks for his offer. She rested her head against his chest and stifled a yawn.

Booth held her in comfortable silence for a few seconds. Waking up with her by his side was a dream come true, but his excitement and happiness grew at the reminder of her being with child.

"So, Momma Bones," He began and Brennan laughed softly. "Do you have any special requests for breakfast?"

Brennan continued to laugh. "You're thinking about food at this hour?"

"Ok, you got me." It was his turn to laugh. "There are OTHER things I'd very much like to do before breakfast."

"Really?" He felt her raise a brow at him and he could just imagine the sexy look she was sporting. "What things?"

"Takes lots of energy. Perhaps you should sleep some more." Booth teased, slipping a hand under the waistband of her sleep shorts.

"I'm intrigued." Brennan breathed against his neck as she ran a hand across his chest. Booth smiled crookedly at her husky tone.

They were in mid kiss when they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"What the heck?" Booth mumbled, sitting up in bed. "Who could it be at this hour?" The bedside clock told him it was a little past three.

When the doorbell rang for the second time Booth was already moving quickly towards the stairs.

"Stay here." He instructed Brennan.

He paused when he reached the top of the stairs and Brennan bumped into him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay over there?" He shot her a disapproving glare, but knew she wasn't going to just sit back and wait. "What goes first?" He voiced as they made their way down the steps.

"Gun goes first." Booth nodded, leading the way toward the front door.

Instead of ringing the doorbell a third time their caller decided to pound on the door.

"It's Hodgins." Booth stated once he checked the security hole. "He's got Scarlet with him." The partners shared a confused and worried filled look as Booth opened the door to let the bug man in.

"Is Ange here?" Jack asked as soon as the door opened.

"No, Angela's not here." Brennan answered.

"What's going on?" Booth asked, noticing how the bug man's slumped his shoulders upon hearing that his wife wasn't with them.

"Angela..." The bug man trailed off as Booth took the girl from him. As Brennan and Hodgins moved into the dining area, Booth took the sleeping five year old to the living room.

After covering the child with the blanket Brennan kept draped over the back of the couch, Booth joined the others.

Brennan sat across from Hodgins, waiting for him to continue.

"She just left." Hodgins told the partners that Angela had been anxious all the day. He also told them that after Angela went out he found a home pregnancy kit in the bathroom. "Why wouldn't she tell me she thought she was pregnant?" The bug man asked more to himself than the others.

Brennan shot a glance Booth's way, taking his hand in hers. Booth understood why she was doing it and in response he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Maybe she was worried." Booth offered as a possibility. He knew Brennan had some worry herself before telling him about her pregnancy.

"But I love her and our little girl. And I would love a new baby." Hodgins spoke softly.

"Have you tried calling her?" Brennan questioned.

Jack blinked at her in surprise. "She left her cell phone at home." He blushed, apologizing for not calling before he showed up.

"Have you checked if she's at the lab?" Hodgins stared at Booth, shaking his head.

"I just thought to come here since you're her best friend." Hodgins told Brennan.

After pulling some jeans on and a sweatshirt Brennan followed Hodgins to his car.

"I'll drive." She took the keys from him and waved at Booth before angling inside the tiny car.

The drive to the Jeffersonian was spent in silence.

She idled in front of the Jeffersonian front steps and Hodgins stared at her.

"What if she's not here? Do you have any other ideas?" Brennan understood his confusion and if it weren't for his worry he might have figured out where else his wife could be.

"There's one place that comes to mind besides the lab." She suggested they meet again in fifteen minutes. Hodgins nodded, dashing up the steps.

It wasn't difficult for Brennan to spot her in the lonely Diner. The waitress gave Brennan a nod and Brennan returned it, taking the stool next to Angela.

"Hodgins is looking for you and he's really worried."

"Oh, my Hodgie." Angela whispered softly. Brennan signaled the waitress for the check. The other woman shook her head, seeing that the artist's drink was untouched.

Hodgins waited impatiently for Brennan to return. He'd checked the lab but didn't find his wife. He relaxed when he spotted his car headed his way and smiled with relief when he saw Angela.

"Ange, baby." He yanked the door open and kneeled in front of her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hodgie." Angela breathed in his ear, returning the embrace. "I'm sorry."

Brennan watched as the two lost them self in the secret language two lovers share and gave them their space.

B&B

Booth was in the kitchen when she returned.

"How'd it go?" He asked as they walked to sit by the dining table. Brennan told him she'd found Angela at the Diner and went home with Hodgins.

After a few heartbeats of silence Brennan stood from her seat and moved to sit on his lap. She draped an arm across his shoulders and kissed him softly before apologizing. "I realize how much I must have worried you this past week by not telling you about my suspicion."

"Hey," He tilted her chin up a fraction so their eyes could meet. "I understand you needed to be sure before you broke the news to me." She gave him a soft smile for his words, and kissed him again.

"It's not even five." He suggested she got some rest, reminding her that the next day they had court.

"You're right." Brennan nodded, moving off his lap.

B&B

Sleeping in was no longer an option when Scarlet woke up crying and disoriented. Brennan had soothed the child and brought her to their bed. When Tommy joined them in the room the two five year olds chatted nonstop.

Breakfast was busy and noisy, followed by a trip to the backyard.

Angela and Jack showed up early afternoon.

"I was like… shocked." Angela told Brennan, walking with her towards the back of the house to join the others in the yard.

The two friends sat by the porch as Angela filled her in. Her friend spoke of her shock of finding out she was pregnant again after five years. Angela confessed she'd gone to the diner on autopilot and just sat there, trying to take it all in.

"Thank you." Brennan gave her a 'don't mention it' smile.

"Mommy!" Scarlet ran up to them, giving the artist a hug before returning to the game with the others. Angela watched her little girl run back to the others before turning to her friend.

"So, how'd it go?" Angela's knowing smile told Brennan that her friend was back to being her normal self.

"I'm approximately five weeks." Brennan informed. Angela squealed, causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

"Talk about a late birthday present." Angela grinned, nudging her friend's arm. As Angela stated that if her own calculations were correct she was about four weeks pregnant herself, blaming Hodgins and HIS special move.

Brennan smiled remembering Booth's insistence that it had to have been that _last round_ the night of his birthday when they made the new life currently growing inside of her. _'Knocked over the bottle of wine and I KNOCKED you up.'_ He'd joked with her the previous night during their time in the bathtub.

"We're real lucky to have the men with have." Angela commented on a sigh, linking an arm with Brennan.

Brennan followed Booth with her eyes, silently reliving all they had to overcome to get to where they are today.

"Yes." Brennan caught Booth's gaze and locked eyes with him, a soft smile gracing her lips. "We are." 


	28. So Booth

**A speedy update compared to the last oneXD I'm really overwhelmed right now and my stressing over the situation got you guys this chapter super speedy:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Hodgins smiled softly as he sat on the bed. His little girl was cuddled next to her mother and he nodded at his wife so they could begin. There was no doubt about the pregnancy and since their little girl would go from only child to older sister they felt it was necessary to fill her in.

"Mommy's pregnant..." Hodgins began, but before he could continue the girl spoke up.

"You're having a baby, too?" The child regarded them both curiously, wondering if all Mommies and Daddies had babies at the same time.

Hodgins was taken aback by the comment, not sure how to continue. He honestly wasn't expecting his daughter's words.

"Yes, I'm having a baby." Angela's smile told the bug man that at least _she_ was having an easy time with the conversation.

"Just like Aunt Tempe." The girl added and Angela laughed softly, nodding. "Is it a girl?" The child reared back to look at her mother's face.

"We don't know yet." Angela answered sincerely. After a few seconds of silence Angela spoke again. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask us?"

Hodgins held his breath. He so wasn't ready for his little girl to ask WHERE the baby came from.

The girl shrugged happily asking her mother how long it would take for the baby to come out of her tummy.

"Wait." Hodgins finally found his voice, wanting to know how his BABY girl KNEW that the baby was growing inside Angela. He seriously felt like he was missing something.

"Uncle Booth said babies come from..."

"Ah!" Hodgins shrieked, shooting up from the bed. He gasped, looked at his wife and babbled incoherently.

"Uncle Booth?" Angela asked with a grin, wondering what kind of prudish explanation he'd given the five year olds. The faces her husband was making were amusing and told the artist he obviously thought the agent had given MORE than necessary information to the little ones.

"He said that when a Mommy and a Daddy love each other a lot..."

"Oh no he didn't!" Hodgins growled, exiting the bedroom, his heart rate reaching near stroke level.

Angela listened to the rest of her daughter's relate and smiled widely at a typical BOOTH explanation. After some more girl to girl/ mother to daughter talk Angela tucked in her mini and kissed her good night.

"What are you doing?" Angela grinned at the way Hodgins was pacing in their bedroom.

"I'm gonna take his gun and shoot him for telling my little girl how babies are made." Hodgins scoffed, "And he's supposedly a prude."

"Will you listen to yourself." Angela chuckled, closing the distance between them to wrap her arms around his neck. "He's BOOTH. That should be enough to make you feel relived." Angela gave him a soft peck on the lips, telling him what the agent's explanation _actually_ was.

"Oh." He raised his eyebrows at the realization, blushing afterward. "Guess I overreacted."

"Ya think?" Angela teased.

B&B

Booth let out a whimper as he dropped on the bed, face buried in the pillow. He was working on easing the ache in his lower back so he could get to sleep. He heard the water shut off and doubled his efforts on making his discomfort go away before Brennan finished dressing and returned to bed.

The moment Brennan sat causing the bed to dip with the movement, Booth let out an involuntary grunt muffed slightly by the pillow. Brennan didn't say anything, but he knew she was giving him a disapproving glare. Being childish and wanting to prolong the inevitable lecture Booth stayed put. Another shift in the bed alerted every single part of him of her movement.

He heard her walking around the bed and then felt her straddle his thighs.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Brennan shook her head, hands working on him.

"Hey, it's part of my charm." He replied, grinning softly at her. "We were playing." He added.

"Ugh!" Her exasperated grunt told Booth she was not happy with him. "You knew what would happen if you spent most of the day on the floor." Brennan reprimanded. Booth turned his head to the side enough to look at her and gave her the half smile he used when she was absolutely correct and he had no comebacks since he knew there weren't any. He'd spent most of his day rolling around with the little ones in the back yard and it was only after the action packed day ended and he began to relax that all the activity caught up with him.

After she vented her frustration and received acknowledgement from him Brennan doubled her efforts, making him feel the magic of her knuckles.

"Oh!" He moaned, relaxing and knowing he was going to sleep like a baby once she was done with him. He made the mental note return the favor. "Yeah! Right there!" He groaned with pleasure.

"Whoa!" The exclaimed word made the partners turn their heads to the doorway. "I…I..the door was open…" Tracey stammered, apologizing and covering her face with her notebook.

"Bones was just using her magic knuckles on my back." Booth stated, clearing his throat. Brennan rose off him and walked towards the girl. Booth groaned when he heard Brennan state they weren't engaging in any sort of sexual intercourse.

"Oh." The girl blushed once she finally lowered her notebook and took a look at Brennan, fully clothed.

"What is it?" Brennan asked and in response the girl handed her a graded test for her to sign. "Good night." Tracey retreated to her room in a flash.

"Geesh, I feel like I got caught naked." Booth mumbled as Brennan returned to bed.

"Why?" She asked, stating his feeling was irrational since neither of them was sans clothes.

"Because you were making me feel really good." He chuckled softly, wincing slightly as he turned on his side to face her. "Thanks, Bones." He took hold of her hands, brought them close to his lips and kissed her palms, moving to her fingertips and knuckles.

"Huhm." Brennan gave him raised eyebrows.

"You find me charming. Don't deny it." He could see in her eyes she was totally melting with his kisses and it made him extremely happy. The weekends he spent over at her place gave him a glimpse of what I would be like to live together and now that he knew they were going to have a baby he was craving for more than just those glimpses. He wanted to be there late at night when she got some bizarre craving and he'd have to hunt all the stores to fulfill it. He wanted to be there at the end of every day and massage her swollen feet before bed…

If it were up to him, he'd move in permanently. But he knew it wasn't up to him.

The decision had to be hers…


	29. Alternatives

**Wow, it's been almost three weeks since the last update:0 I apologize for the wait, but it's been hectic for me the past week and will most likely be that way from here to mid December. I started classes this past Monday and I've got my hands full. I'm taking biology, chemistry, environmental law and calculus and I'm working, so free time is little to nonexistent. Since I had this chapter started I decided to finish it and update. I'll try to post the next one whenever I can, but I make no promises it'll be in the next week or so:/**

**Thanks to all of you who've read and reviewed. It means a lot to me that the story is being well liked (almost a year writing for this oneXD**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Bones, have you seen my watch?" Booth stopped in his tracks, tie hanging loosely over one shoulder. He watched her combing her hair, and smiled softly. She looked gorgeous.

"I'm sure it's where you left it." Brennan replied, giving her hair the finishing touches. When she turned to face him she had to chuckle at the predatory gleam in his eyes. "No." Brennan shook her head, reminding him that they had court.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I just wanna give you a kiss." He cleared the distance between them, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Good morning." He added as his lips descended over hers.

Brennan wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned the kiss.

"See, I just wanted to give you a good morning kiss." He smiled at her, loving the smile she returned.

"Good morning, Booth." Brennan worked on his tie, this time it was her who fused their lips together.

Their kiss grew in intensity and the hand resting on her lower back traveled lower, pressing her more against his form. Brennan moaned softly against their kiss, tangling her fingers in the short hairs on his nape.

"Are you making another baby?" The question made the partners laugh when they ended their kiss.

"Good morning, Toms." Booth crushed the boy to his side. "I'm just giving Mommy a kiss because she looks _really_ pretty today."

"Mommy always looks pretty." The boy received a kiss from Brennan for the comment. "Let's go. I don't want to be late." Tommy told them enthusiastically as he led the way out of the en suite.

B&B

Booth returned to the house after dropping the teens off at a school dance. He sat on the couch and flipped through the TV channels to pass the time. He knew Brennan was probably still working and decided not to bother her so she could finish at a _decent_ hour. And even if she didn't, he was going to drag her to bed if necessary. She needed her rest now more than ever.

After giving Tommy his bath and putting him to bed it only took Brennan about a half hour to go over the proposed touring schedule for her latest novel. Once she emailed her publicist she ventured out of her home office.

She found Booth on the couch laughing softly with his shoes kicked off and his back resting against the arm rest. He looked so inviting and relaxed.

"Hey." He greeted her as she approached, enjoying the way she snuggled with him as she sat between his legs.

She sighed, obviously distressed.

"Don't stress over this." Booth soothed a hand down her arm, squeezing her closer. The scheduled release date for her novel and the tour would take over most of Brennan's third trimester.

"The alternatives would be to either push back the release date or…" Brennan began.

"Look, as a fan I understand there's going to be some disappointment for having to wait a longer period of time for the book to come out, but since I know the book WILL be the best of the series yet then the wait is worth it." Booth landed a kiss on her scalp. "You have to think about what will be best for you right now." He passed a hand over her still flat abdomen and caressed softly.

"I'm on a contract. There are deadlines to be met and obligations I must…" She let out a rushed exhale and snuggled deeper against him. It was good to have him so close and his reassuring comfort.

"Maybe you can add bookplates to the book. You know, pre-autographed copies to compensate for a shorter touring schedule." Booth offered as a possibility. "Just wait and we'll figure it out. Okay?" He felt her nod against his chest. "It'll work out."

"You're right." Brennan agreed.

"Wait, did you just accept I was correct?" He questioned with a teasing tone.

"Very funny." Brennan gave him a playful slap. He shifted and settled lower on the couch so she could lie more comfortably against him. After a long work week spent mostly in the courtroom it felt good to relax.

She must have dozed off at some point because she was jolted awake as Booth carried her to the bedroom. As he settled her on the bed Booth informed her it was time for him to pick up the teens. Brennan nodded and watched him exit the room.

B&B

Brennan was in the kitchen serving herself a glass of water when she heard Booth pull into the driveway.

The teens were chatting with Booth about their night as they entered.

"Hey, mom. Look, we took pictures." As Tracey and Parker showed Brennan pictures and provided commentary Booth watched her closely. He'd gone to numerous dances in his high school days, but he knew it wasn't the case for his genius partner. He watched fascinated as Brennan's eyes shone with curiosity over the pictures. She never ceased to amaze him; she was Bones.

"Are you hungry?" Brennan asked the teens after viewing the pictures.

"Dad bought us a burger on the way." Parker answered as he and Tracey headed towards the stairs.

"Guilty." Booth chuckled, linking an arm with Brennan to follow the teens upstairs.

Booth was in the shower rinsing off when he felt her join him. She'd gotten a phone call from Angela when they entered the bedroom and he left her to take the call while he took a quick shower. As he felt her arms wrap around his waist and her mouth land a sensuous kiss between his shoulder blades, he knew there would be nothing quick about the shower.

"What did Angela want?" He questioned. Brennan's hands wondered lower and he definitely _knew_ what was on her mind.

The way she was stroking him and the hot kisses that were landing across his shoulders confirmed she'd missed him as much as he had over the past week. It was becoming harder and harder for him to stay away and only come over during the weekends, but he didn't want to spook her by hovering over her personal space all of the time and pretty much just move in.

"Oh!" Hearing a moan, his, alerted every single cell in his body of the intense pleasure her firm grip and speedier movements were generating. With a quick turn, he had his own arms wrapped around her, devouring her lips with a hungry kiss. He could worry about their non-spoken living arrangements later.

B&B

Before sunrise Tommy headed for Brennan's bedroom. He slipped into bed on Brennan's side, telling her how one of his toys had suddenly turned on.

"It was scary." He said, hiding his head under the covers.

"Perhaps your toy is in need of new batteries and that's what caused the on/off flicker." The boy wasn't soothed by her rationale and climbed over her, wedging himself between the two adults.

"Mmm…what's going on?" Booth mumbled, cracking an eye open. The boy filled him in and Booth sucked in a breath. "That is scary."

"Mommy says it's the batteries." Tommy pulled the covers closer to his head, barely taking a peek in Booth's direction.

"Hmm…I'll take a look at it later." Booth hugged the boy and advised him to go back to sleep. The boy agreed, announcing Grandpa would be there for breakfast.

Booth snapped his eyes open. He'd totally forgotten about Max's visit. Oh man! He knew the man would have a thing _or two_ to say once he found out about the pregnancy news.

**Can't help but torture Booth a bitXD Reviews are appreciated and are motivation for finding time to work on the next update:D**


	30. Warning

**It's been a long time since I've posted for this one. I've missed this little family and so this chap's is all family. A bit of transitioning in this chap with Max's visit;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

He was restless and doing something would help him clear his mind. Brennan had gone back to sleep so Booth was real careful when he slipped out of bed.

"Daddy?" He heard the little boy call after him. Booth turned and signaled for him to be quiet as he lifted him off the bed.

"So, what's this toy look like?" Booth asked Tommy once they were in the hall.

"It's that one." The boy pointed to the nightstand next to his bed as he hid behind him. Booth smiled as he approached, recognizing the figure.

Brennan heard laughter coming from the hallway.

"Mommy, look!" Tommy raced towards her, quickly climbing into bed.

"What is it?" Brennan questioned, not seeing anything in the boy's hands. The boy signaled for her to be quiet as Booth entered.

She watched him set the toy by the foot of the bed. Brennan grinned, she recognized it as well.

Booth flicked a switch on the figure before he took his place next to Brennan. He sat with his back against the headboard and felt Brennan scoot closer to him to place her head on his lap.

"Stop." Brennan commanded and the robot jerked once, sitting instead. Tommy giggled.

"Remember, Bones?" It was rhetorical, but he still felt her nod against his thighs.

Parker stifled a yawn as he padded to the bathroom. Loud laughter was coming from Brennan's bedroom and his curiosity took the best of him.

The door was ajar and he could see what had everyone so entertained. "Jump!" Parker commanded and chuckled as the robot hunkered down and rolled.

After barking out a few more commands, Parker filled them in on how he'd come across the toy a few days ago.

"It still works." He held it in his hands and gave it a cursory inspection. "I had lots of fun with it and thought Tommy would enjoy it." Parker gave his little brother a sheepish smile. "I forgot to give it to you earlier so I just left it in your room last night. I'm sorry it scared you." The five year old gave Parker a hug as he thanked him for the toy. "Let's go show Tracey."

"Yeah!"

Booth watched his two sons run out of the bedroom. The arm he had draped over Brennan tightened instinctively. Brennan understood his sentimentalism and returned the squeeze.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" The loud yelp reverberated across the house and Brennan shook her head. Apparently in boy speak showing something to your sister meant giving her a good spook.

B&B

"Need help?" Brennan peeked over Booth's shoulder to see what he was cooking. "Yum." Brennan took a good whiff and simultaneously spanked Booth. She was feeling playful, that was obvious, and something told Booth it was going to be a long morning.

"I got this." He assured, stealing a quick kiss. The doorbell rang and Booth gulped as he watched Brennan walk past him to answer the door.

The kids had already been on their way downstairs for breakfast and beat Brennan to get the door. Max greeted them all, but when he made a move to hug Brennan he noticed something out of the ordinary.

A wave of nausea washed over Brennan as the smell of the contents inside the white paper bag in her father's hand got to her. It passed quickly, but Max's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Breakfast was smooth, conversation flowing nicely amongst everyone. Despite the good vibe felt throughout their meal, Booth knew Max was deep in thought.

More than once Booth felt as if Max was going to tell him something, but he didn't. The wait was torture. He KNEW Max had something to say. It's true they had yet to fill him in on the pregnancy news, but the man had ways of knowing.

"I should get going." Max announced as he rose from the couch. He gave Brennan a hug and his eyes darted to Booth. The older man made an _'I'm watching you'_ gesture at Booth.

Booth's eyes widened as Max ended the hug with Brennan, going about as if he hadn't just issued a nonverbal warning.

"Take care." Max told everyone, but his eyes locked with Booth's. He liked the agent and knew he was the good man he wanted for his daughter, but he also wanted to make it clear that he wouldn't tolerate any slips.

**After finals this week I'll get back to updating this story regularly:D**


	31. He can't

**I feel terrible for not updating sooner. I've been working on this chapter for some time now, but kept getting stuck. The breakthrough happened on my lunch break todayXD**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth stared at the television without paying attention to what was on screen. The last week had been a slow one; no case. And then…

Booth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Daddy?" Quick footsteps headed his way.

"Hey." Booth sat up, turning to face the little boy.

"I'm sorry. He…" Tracey tried to get Tommy to return to bed.

"It's okay." Booth told the girl to get some rest.

"I want Mommy." Tommy settled on Booth's lap, repeating his statement.

"I know, Buddy." Booth rubbed a hand across Tommy's back. "She'll be here in the morning." Booth had to keep his voice from cracking, because he wasn't sure how long it would take for them to see her.

It took a while for the boy to fall asleep and when he finally did Booth turned off the TV. It wasn't easy for Booth to fall asleep. He wanted to stay awake in case Brennan called. He still couldn't believe the Jeffersonian was in lockdown.

He eventually fell asleep, waking to the sound of someone calling his name.

"Booth." Brennan repeated, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Wha-Bones?" He stared at her with sleepy eyes. "You're out." He looked from Brennan to Angela. His partner nodded, asking where Scarlet was. Angela wanted to take her home. "The girls are in the bedroom." When there others were stuck in the lab he was left to care for the kids. He'd taken them to his place so he could be closer to the Jeffersonian. Just in case.

Angela thanked him as Hodgins joined them in the living room, taking the sleeping five year old from his wife. Brennan walked them to the door.

"What time is it?" Booth sat up, careful not to wake Tommy.

"Oh, it's early." Brennan sighed, rubbing her nape as she rolled her head from side to side. "I _need_ a shower."

"Sure." Booth noted she looked exhausted.

Brennan joined him in the kitchen twenty minutes later, looking refreshed. She thanked him for getting her a change of clothes.

"It was all Tracey." Booth admitted the teen was the one who thought of everything, which was good since his mind raced with multiple thoughts at the time. "She even thought to raid your fridge so we wouldn't waste time stopping at the grocery store."

"This looks delicious." Brennan eyed the plate of food he placed in front of her.

"You must be hungry." Booth commented, taking a seat next to her.

"Yes, I am." Brennan nodded, taking a forkful of food. She ate silently and Booth didn't interrupt. He watched her, cataloguing her every move. She seemed fine, but his worry still lingered.

"So, what happened?" Booth finally asked, needing to know.

Brennan shrugged, stating that the system crashed and sent the lab into lockdown. The weird thing about the incident was that the entire Jeffersonian was shut down, not just the medico legal lab.

"That's weird." Booth's brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"Yes, indeed." Brennan agreed through a mouthful, one hand covering her mouth from his view. When she said Hodgins and Angela believed someone had tapped into their security system, Booth's eyebrows raised.

"Will there be an investigation?" His gut clenched at the thought of anyone targeting his team. Brennan nodded.

Tommy entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Without a word, the boy climbed on Brennan's lap and rested his head on her right shoulder. She wrapped an arm around the smaller body. "Hi." Brennan kissed his forehead.

When Tracey joined them, Booth stood. "I guess everyone's ready for breakfast."

B&B

Booth quietly entered his bedroom. He stood by the side of the bed, looking down at his sleeping partner. He was so glad she was okay and with them. It was Friday afternoon and after the hell of a night he'd had, Booth just wanted to climb into bed with her. He settled comfortably next to her, snaking an arm over her waist. As soon as his head landed on the pillow, he drifted off.

Even before she opened her eyes, Brennan was aware that she wasn't alone in bed. The heavy arm hugging her close was no doubt Booth's. A smaller body snuggled on her other side and she wrapped her arms around Tommy, kissing him on the cheek.

After a few minutes Brennan finally opened her eyes. The room was somewhat dark, making her notice that she'd slept for most of the day. Slowly, she threw back Booth's arm. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, only to stumble over another form. Tracey slept soundly on the floor.

As she padded to the bathroom, Brennan reveled in the knowledge that she was loved.

The rumbling in his stomach awoke Booth a while later, grinning at the way the little boy clung to him in his sleep.

"Smells good." Booth said when he entered his kitchen. Brennan was working on the stove. She turned to face him, feeding him a sample of her creation. "Tastes even better." He praised. She turned back to the food she was making. Booth draped an arm across her shoulder, and the proximity made him realize that he hadn't kissed her yet.

Brennan finished what she was doing, but before she could even blink his lips crashed against hers.

The kiss intensified immediately, tongues mingling. By the time the kiss ended, her hands were scrapping his abdomen over his T-shirt and his hands had slipped past the small of her back.

"I thought…" He didn't finish the sentence aloud, because the thought was too horrific. Losing her wasn't an option for him.

"I know." Brennan breathed against his lips. He realized he'd finished the thought out loud after all.

"I…" Booth couldn't hold it back anymore and broke, needing for her to _know_. "I can't do this anymore."

Brennan blinked back the haze of desire and stared at him.

**Let me know your thoughts…**


End file.
